KARMA PARA DOS
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una simple venganza crea todo un caos para Break pero más que todo para Vincent. Los efectos secundarios y unos simples pensamientos pueden hacer más desastres de lo que se piensa...
1. Quiero eliminarte

**Nuevamente otra historia crack de las mías, no sé realmente que estoy pensando últimamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 01: QUIERO ELIMINARTE**

* * *

><p>Vincent Nightray estaba harto de las continuas interrupciones del Sombrerero en sus planes, siempre estaba pisándole los talones.<p>

¿Qué sucede Nightray? ¿Frustrado? – le decía Break mientras comía una golosina, había descubierto más información sobre la tragedia de Sablier.

¿Yo? ¿No se dé que hablas? Estoy completamente normal – le contestaba este con una sonrisa de lo más radiante.

Pero ya debo retirarme – salió molesto de la oficina, porque siempre debían meterse en sus planes, odiaba a los entrometidos y más a ese – que tengas un buen día – decía Break sabiendo que lo iba a molestar mal. Necesitaba algo para poder deshacerse de él, caminó por los pasillos y llegó al carruaje en donde lo esperaba Echo.

Vincent-sama ¿está bien? – Vincent la miro.

Perfectamente pero vámonos de aquí ya no lo soporto - en el carruaje, miraba molesto el paisaje de la ciudad, movía los dedos impaciente quería llegar a su casa y ponerse a cortar conejos lo más rápido posible. Algo en la ciudad le llamo la atención, una anciana vestida de negro que tenía alrededor de ella, una gran cantidad de sustancias y objetos que se parecían a los juguetes de Ada, como él le decía.

Detén el coche dijo de repente, el conductor obedeció inmediatamente.

¿Qué sucede Vincent-sama? – preguntó ella.

Solo quiero ver algo – dijo él saliendo afuera del coche, acercándose a la anciana.

Joven ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – dijo la anciana que parecía ser ciega pero sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí.

¿Tiene algo para desaparecer a alguien? – dijo él dudoso.

Si lo tengo pero tiene efecto secundarios – dijo ella.

¿Efecto secundarios? – pregunto él.

Te diré chico, debes dárselo a beber – eso parecía ser difícil, pero podía arreglárselas.

Debes hacerlo decir que te odia cuando lo esté bebiendo, si piensa en ti como un enemigo desaparecerá – dijo ella – pero debe pasar estrictamente así porque puede haber consecuencias.

Puedo lograr eso – dijo él entregándole dinero y esta le dio un frasco con un liquido purpura. No perdía nada con intentarlo, ya que no podía proceder directamente ya que podía salir perdiendo y en su posición no era prudente hacer más de cuatro cosas. Mañana acabaría con esa molestia.

Esto es perfecto – dijo caminando de nuevo al carruaje, estaba tan ensimismado con el nuevo artefacto que no escucho lo que dijo la anciana.

Pero si él no piensa como debe pasaran muchas cosas… - terminó ella de decir con una sonrisa en la cara, las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente fue a la oficina de Pandora, se encontró al sombrerero en el camino.<p>

Oh, sombrerero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí~ – dijo él lo más feliz que pudo.

Oh, pero si es el Nightray –contestó de vuelta Break. Caminaron los dos a distancias prudenciales uno del otro, hasta llegar a la oficina, entraron y al parecer no había nadie.

Solo queda esperar – dijo Break tirándose en el sillón, Vincent maquinaba como podía darle de beber ese veneno.

Tocaron la puerta y ambos pasaron su vista – disculpen, el señor Oscar y Reim demoraran un poco más, así que les traje un té y unos bocadillos – dijo una sirvienta.

No hay problema puedo esperar – dijo sonriente Vincent, Break miró los dulces. La sirvienta sirvió los bocadillos en la mesa y prosiguió con el té, pero por un movimiento brusco casi se le cae la taza, Vincent la atrapo a tiempo y mientras ayudaba a la sirvienta, vertió con la otra mano el liquido en la taza. Break seguía entretenido con los dulces por lo que no se dio cuenta, luego cada uno tomó una taza, Vincent no podía evitar mirar que se bebiera el contenido de la taza.

Break notó el extraño comportamiento pero pensó que era por lo del día de ayer, mejor prefirió no causar una discusión, pero no se le quitaba que Vincent estaba sospechoso por algo, definitivamente era un enemigo que no podía subestimar y menos quitarle el ojo, vio su cabello rubio suelto, mientras por fin sorbía algo de su té – "si fuera una mujer…sería completamente el doble de peligroso" – tomo su té y se sintió mareado por un momento, Vincent vio como se caía al suelo.

Por fin – alcanzó a decir, pero una franja apareció en el suelo, ninguno de los dos vio más luego de que un resplandor los envolviera por completo y cayeran en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Break se dijo a sí mismo más que a alguien en especial, no sabía dónde estaban y las edificaciones se le hacía extrañas.<p>

¿Dónde estoy? – miró a su alrededor, un bulto un poco más lejos le llamo la atención y se acercó con cautela, parecía que se despertaba mientras se dirigía a su ubicación.

Vincent se estaba despertando, sentía que su cabeza la estuvieran tratando de partir en dos a causa del dolor que sentía.

¿Nightray? – dijo Break extrañado – algo me dice que esto es culpa tuya – lo miró molesto, Vincent se levantó para intentar defenderse.

¿Por qué dices que soy el culpable? – los dos quedaron con los ojos abiertos mirándose.

Será que me golpeé muy fuerte, pero juraría que tenías voz de mujer –Break no puedo evitar comentarlo por causa de la sorpresa.

Yo también – se miraron de nuevo espantados, mucho más Vincent.

Espera…esto no está pasando ¿verdad? – dijo Vincent mirando por dentro de su ropa y dirigió de inmediato su mirada de espanto a Break - ¿Qué demonios me sucedió…?

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo admito, estoy completamente loca por escribir historia como esta.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	2. ¡ESCAPA!

**Bueno al fin encontré la inspiración necesaria para seguir y también el tiempo para poder hacerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 02: ¡ESCAPA!**

* * *

><p>Reim abrió la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡disculpen la tardanza! – se sorprendió al descubrir que había corrido como un loco por nada - ¿qué? ¿Nadie ha llegado? – dijo medio decepcionado y se sentó en el sillón.<p>

Desde donde estaba sentado notó que había dos tazas de café que al parecer se les había caído a dos personas que estaban ahí – o tal vez si llegaron antes… – miró por todos lados ahora intrigado, se percató que alrededor de donde estaba había un gran círculo que era dibujado por una muy fina línea negra.

Como te dije Gil – venía hablando Oz, se detuvo al ver que Reim estaba mirando el suelo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sharon que también venía llegando junto con Alice.

Miren esto… – Reim se volteó y todos miraron sorprendidos.

¡Qué lindos! – dijo Sharon.

¿Quién los hizo? – pregunto ella emocionada.

Se parece al payaso y a ese tipo… – dijo Alice viéndolos bien.

Tienes razón – dijo Gil tomando el de Vincent - ¿y ellos? – preguntó Gil.

No sé, cuando llegué no había nadie, solo esos peluches y ese círculo extraño de ahí – contestó Reim algo extrañado, se le hacía raro que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Break y Vincent se miraban con caras de espanto…<p>

Pe…pe…pero ¿qué significa esto? – decía Vincent perturbado a nivel casi extremo.

¿Me preguntas a mi? – dijo Break, ni el mismo entendía que pasaba ni donde estaban.

Sintieron un ruido cerca de ellos, sus sentidos les gritaban que se escondieran y lo hicieron, los pasos se acercaron más.

Teniente, juraría que hubo una curvatura por aquí, hasta vi la luz y todo – otro hombre miraba detenidamente los alrededores, si parecía que hubiera caído algo ahí, miro el suelo habían huellas de zapatos e iban hacia donde se encontraban los dos.

¡Ahí están! – señaló hacia ellos.

¡Corre! – grito Break y Vincent no lo dudó tampoco, corrían por unos callejones bastantes oscuros.

¿Por qué nos persiguen? – decía molesto Vincent.

Quien sabe pero ahora hay más de ellos– dijo Break mirando hacia atrás, el número de soldados de ropa roja era mayor.

¡Por ahí! – grito Vincent este corrió porque vio ese camino libre, pero al ella pasar por ahí una enorme pared se derrumbo al instante, evitando que Break siguiera por ese camino. Vió una alcantarilla y la destapó con su espada saltando dentro sin pensarlo mucho.

¿Dónde están? – gritó uno de los soldados.

No sé - le contestaba otro mientras buscaba con la mirada.

No se preocupen, pude atrapar a uno de ellos – un enorme dragón rojo que soltaba de su hocico a una Vincent inconsciente en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los soldados.

Señor ¿estará bien ella? el aliento de Ramrs es venenoso – dijo medio perturbado.

No se preocupe, ella estará bien si le damos el antídoto, aunque resulta que lo deje en el castillo, espero que no muera en el camino – termino de salir un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés.

Pero Kai-sama, Ran-sama querrá ver quiénes son los intrusos – dijo con miedo el soldado.

mmm si es verdad, después tendré que soportar sus quejas – dijo el desapareciendo al dragón – llévensela yo buscare al otro…

Los soldados levantaron a Vincent y la llevaron a un carruaje que en vez de ser el clásico transporte era una jaula gigante – ah! – uno de ellos jaló las riendas del caballo para que avanzara.

Me voy por allá – dijo Kai, tenía dos opciones ir a buscar al otro prófugo o ir al bar de mujeres que tenía casi al frente.

¡Kai-sama! Ya no viene mucho aquí – le grito Lucy, una rubia despampanante que lo saludaba emocionada.

Oh, Lucy, bueno no puedo es que ahora yo estoy trabajando y…- ella lo agarró de la camisa.

Pero me he sentido un poco solita… – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Oh, bueno si ese el caso, lo demás puede esperar – entró con ella al establecimiento dejando por completo la cacería de Break.

Break tenía suerte había escuchado la conversación del tipo llamado Kai, al parecer no lo podía subestimar si había logrado noquear a Vincent de esa manera, averiguaría que sucedía en ese lugar, ya que era un hecho de que no se encontraba cerca de Pandora.

* * *

><p><em>Veo un mundo que se cae sobre otro, dos gotas de agua que son iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, todas serán uno y uno serán todas<em> – decía una niña de cabellos blancos que miraba las estrellas en el techo de una habitación.

¿Apuntaste eso Mary? – le hablo un hombre a una sirviente, este estaba tapado con una gran túnica roja.

Si, Ran-sama lo apunté todo – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

¿Cuántas profecías ha ella dicho esta semana? – pregunto Ran, Mary miró la libreta rápidamente.

En total diez – dijo ella mirándolo sería.

¿Han aumentado? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, por el tono de su voz se veía que había bastante preocupación y duda en él.

Y el sirviente encargado de ella ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

Bueno… Yui-san colapsó hace un rato y no despierta – dijo ella apenada.

El poder de Maya es muy poderoso, no hay nadie que pueda soportar esa energía que despide – Ran sabía bien a qué se refería, él mismo la podía ver aunque fuera invisible para las personas normales.

Busca a otra persona que sea capaz de cuidarla y pon dos guardias afuera pero a distancia prudencial – le dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

Solo espero que Maya-sama no se ponga de mal humor por estar sola… – pensaba aterrada Mary, porque siempre tenía que lidiar con esto.

¡Ran-sama! – llegaron unos soldados y saludaron – comandante Kai-sama ha capturado a uno de los prófugos de la luz extraña que apareció – dijo uno informando la situación.

¿Lo que dices es verdad? – preguntó este esperando que no le estuvieran mintiendo, si no les haría pagar con sus muertes.

Si alteza es verdad, se traeremos para que vea que es verdad – Ran se fue a su trono y se sentó esperando, los guardias trajeron a Vincent y al llegar delante del rey la tiraron sin más.

Ran se acerco y tomo su barbilla - ¿una mujer? – preguntó el dándose cuenta por sus facciones.

¿Por qué esta dormida? – dijo el hablándole a sus soldados.

Bueno es que Kai-sama la atrapó usando a Ramrs y creo que le afectó su aliento – dijo dudoso uno.

Ya veo…llévenla a una mazmorra, no nos sirve así – dijo el sin interés, pero de repente una idea vino a su mente- esperen denle un antídoto, prepárenla y llévenla a la habitación de Maya, tal vez sea útil y si no ni modo…

* * *

><p>Por más que caminara y buscara no veía nada que le pareciera familiar o que por lo menos le indicara donde estaba, mucho menos sabia donde estaba Vincent y tampoco es que le importara pero algo le decía que él sabía algo que él no. Varios soldados aparecieron en su campo de visión, ahora se daba cuenta que todo el mundo lo miraba extraño, probablemente era su ropa, caminó por un callejón y se metió a un edificio que estaba ó que había ropa tendida de hombre, eso le servía, no le gustaba tomar cosas que no eran suyas pero la situación lo ameritaba.<p>

Se fue a una esquina y cambió su ropa, usó su capa como bolsa y metió todo ahí, salió de nuevo y pasó junto a los soldados sin llamar su atención por su disfraz.

¿Vistes que nuestro rey no tiene escrúpulos? – el otro soldado lo miró confundido.

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo el otro soldado con aburrimiento.

Hoy llegó una captura de Kai-sama y bueno como sabes su Ramrs es venenoso, ¿sabes que dijo el Rey? – se paro e hizo toda la pose – "llévenla a la mazmorra" .

El otro miraba sorprendido – ¿en serio? Y me imagino que ella estaba agonizando…

Lo miro – no pude terminar de escuchar – porque cerraron la puerta.

El anterior Rey no era tan frio como este – decía melancólico uno.

Tienes razón pero ahora es el único que mantiene este reino, ¿qué tal si olvidamos esto y nos vamos por una cerveza? – se fueron los dos caminando.

¿Así que ella está allá? – pero como eso no le importaba, seguiría su camino para encontrar el modo de volver.

"Debe estar agonizando"- esas palabras vinieron a su cabeza – no me importa – siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>Alguien le tocaba la cara y le jalaba el cabello de manera repetida, ya le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia, quería dormir y no la dejaban, abrió los ojos repentinamente.<p>

¿Eh? – miró a todas partes hasta que llego a la figura de una niña de cabellos blanco que lo miraba fijamente.

¿Quién eres? – dijo molesta, aun le dolía la cabeza.

Yo soy Maya – dijo contenta – y tú me vas a cuidar – Vincent enarco una ceja.

¿Qué? – dijo ella sin entender a que se refería la chiquilla.

Ellos te trajeron y me dijeron eso, Yui se durmió y no despierta, por eso estaba sola, espero que no te duermas también, tenía miedo que pasara eso por eso te jalaba el cabello – dijo abrazándola.

Espera…yo…no…- bien esto no estaba en los planes, más bien desde que habían caído ahí nada lo estaba – lo siento pero no – dijo ella concentrándose para dormirla, toco su cabeza con su mano.

¿Eh? Qué raro…deberías estar dormida ahora mismo – dijo perturbado y lo volvió a intentar pero seguía abrazándola con más fuerza, se estaba empezando a asustar.

¡Demios! – seguía sin pasar nada - ¿do…donde están mis cadenas?

¿Cadenas? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Maya confundida.

¿Sabes leer? ¿Puedes leerme esto? – le enseñó un libro que tenía una portada mi vistosa de una chica durmiendo sobre una luna creciente.

Si, sé leer – dijo ella, Maya la miró con ojitos brillosos.

Por favor – no podía negarle eso, había algo adorable en ella aunque también le daba escalofríos por alguna razón.

mmm está bien, dame ese maldito libro pero lo leeré con una condición – ella la miró atenta.

¿Cuál? – se sentó en la cama a lado de ella.

Te dormirás enseguida – dijo ella, Maya asintió emocionada, apenas se durmiera escaparía de ahí.

* * *

><p>En otra parte – ya me estoy preocupando – dijo Sharon.<p>

Si, yo también – contesto Gil que miraba por una ventana la oscura noche - ¿Dónde estarán? Solo dejaron esos muñecos, aunque la sirvienta que vino antes que nosotros dijo que los dos estaban aquí y que no vio a nadie salir ni entrar.

Espero que no sea una broma de ellos – dijo Sharon de repente molesta, aunque evaluó lo que dijo, no tenía mucho sentido ya que ni siquiera esos dos podían mirarse.

Se abrió la puerta de repente – Buenas noches ¿pueden decirme dónde esta Vincent-sama? – dijo Echo.

¡Echo-chan! – dijo Oz emocionado.

Es solo Echo – contesto como siempre lo hacía a Oz.

Echo ¿Vincent no estaba contigo? – preguntó Gil y ella negó con la cabeza.

Saben – dijo Alice cerca de la línea negra circular del suelo – esto huele extraño – todos les prestaron atención – se parece al olor de una cadena…aunque es un poco diferente…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, la historia se torna un poco más difícil para los dos, Vincent lograra escapar, Break lograra regresar a su mundo, ¿Qué pasará?<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. ¿Malos entendidos o malos entendedores?

**Apareciendo para actualizar, la universidad no me deja hacerlo ahora frecuentemente u.u, empezaré a referirme a Vincent como ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: ¿MALOS ENTENDIDOS O MALOS ENTENDEDORES?**

* * *

><p>Tenía como dos días cuidando de Maya, que más que adorable era un pequeño demonio, Vincent le costaba dormirla, hubiera sido pan comido si pudiera usar a Dormouse, pero el caso era que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no podía usar a ninguna de sus cadenas.<p>

Oye ¿cuando me vas a decir tu nombre? – la miraba expectante la niña.

Ya te dije que te lo diría cuando te portaras bien – dijo evadiendo el tema, no podía dar su nombre ahí, no sabía siquiera donde estaba, solo que había despertado ahí. Lo que había pasado antes era muy borroso para ella, lo último que recordaba era haberse separado del sombrerero, después de eso todo se puso oscuro. Tenía que salir de ahí, en los últimos días además de Maya solo había visto a una sirvienta que venía y dejaba la comida rápidamente, casi podía notar el terror en su cara. Al principio pensó que tal vez sabían quién era y por eso el miedo, pero luego lo descartó. La sirvienta pasaba de la presencia de ella, su mirada era siempre dirigida a Maya, esto le parecía raro ya que no notaba nada especial en ella.

Había otro factor que impedía su escape y este era que se quedaba dormido, era raro pero quedaba aun más dormido que cuando estaba bajo el efecto de Dormouse. Lo que no entendía era que si no podia usar su cadena, ¿cómo rayos le afectaba Dormouse?, a menos que no fuera Dormouse el problema.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Break seguía caminando, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta un bosque muy a las afueras de la ciudad, todo se veía a simple vista completamente tétrico, pero a él no le importaba eso, solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Un leve movimiento de algo arrastrándose le advirtió que no se encontraba solo, Break se pegó a un árbol y esperó pacientemente que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí lo atacara.<p>

Hubo nuevamente silencio, Break acerco su mano a su bastón, no se percato que del suelo unas lianas lo rodeaban, solo se dio cuenta cuando estas lo alzaron en el aire y en el trayecto su mano se golpeó con una rama y soltó su arma.

¡Maldición! – soltó molesto. Las lianas empezaron a envolverlo todo y fue llevado hasta un gran árbol que empezaba abrirse mostrando unos horrendos dientes que tenían sangre seca y una infinidad de cadáveres.

Ya era hora de llamar a Mad Hatter, se concentró pero no pasó nada, enarcó una - si que tengo suerte… – dijo sin sonreír. Ya casi estaba en la boca de lo que sea que se lo comería, puso los pies contra uno de los dientes y empezó a resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Las lianas lo jalaban con más fuerzas.

¡No me vas a comer! – logró engancharse a uno de los dientes para que este cortara un poco sus ataduras, la boca se empezaba a cerrar sobre él.

¡No juegues conmigo, ya te dije que no me comes hoy! – con todas sus fuerzas sacó un brazo y se auto empujó hacia afuera, justo a tiempo antes de que cerrara sus fauces. Empezó a correr a toda velocidad, no se dejaría atrapar de nuevo, chocaba contra las ramas que estaba en el camino ni siquiera recordaba por donde había venido, pero ahora eso no importaba, estaba el hecho de que no había contado que no podía usar su cadena. Primero, Vincent que se vuelve mujer y ahora esto, habían muchas cosas raras en la lista para ser solo coincidencias. De repente se sintió fresco, una brisa deliciosa lo invadía cuando reparó de qué se trataba, estaba a punto de caerse en un precipicio.

¡Maldición! – se agarró de una rama como pudo.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? – dijo el molesto, miró hacia abajo curioso y quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>Ran-sama estaba en su estudio firmando papeles, ya la fecha tope estaba cerca y no habría manera de controlar lo que viniera. Vio un libro que estaba en una esquina y lo tomó, la cubierta era cobriza y se veía bastante desgastada, lo abrió y lo miro con algo de nostalgia.<p>

"Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera en ese momento" - pasaba por su mente ese ligero pensamiento, no debía pensar de esa manera, ahora era el Rey. Debía encontrar aquello que detendría todo lo que iba a suceder, pero no podía dejar el reino para buscarlo, mucho menos podía asignarle esa tarea a alguien. Era muy difícil y peligrosa, pero la situación y el pánico empezarían en cualquier momento. Por ocultar esto podía incluso sufrir un golpe de estado, se tocaba la frente con impaciencia, se estaba estresando demasiado, miró por la ventana, ya había llegado la noche, lo mejor era dormir.

Vincent por fin había podido dormir a Maya, había sido una tarea difícil pero lo había conseguido, se levantó lentamente cuidando de no despertarla, caminó hacia la puerta, por la cerradura podía ver a los dos guardias a la distancia.

Reviso el balcón, el único escape se podía decir que era una muerte segura, caminó hacia la cama de nuevo, se agachó y buscó debajo de la cama, sacó una gran cuerda de sabanas. Por un momento, se sintió algo mareado, casi como si perdiera su fuerza pero su voluntad de escapar era más grande en ese instante. El plan suicida consistía en hacerla llegar hasta el otro extremo de la torre que daba hacia las escalinatas, según había visto desde las ventanas, podía llegar hasta la parte más baja del castillo y escapar.

Amarró la sabana fuertemente al pasamano del balcón, tomo algo pesado y lo sujeto al otro extremo, lo balanceó y lo lanzó hasta las escalinatas, logró que se sujetara con éxito.

Bien – sonrió, empezó a guindarse de la sabana y a desplazarse por ella. El aire frio de la noche le movía violentamente el vestido.

Este vestido es molesto – maldecía entre dientes, ya estaba llegando al otro extremo pero un sonido de algo desgarrándose le llamó la atención, miró lentamente y comprobó para su horror que se estaba desgarrando su boleto de huida con ella encima.

Se apresuró para que no la dejara en la mitad, pero no le sirvió de nada, la sábana se rompió - estoy muerto… – pensaba para su horror.

Caminaba por el pasillo pero no había nadie a esas horas. Ran-sama seguía pensando en sus problemas por eso no percató de lo que le iba a caer literalmente del cielo. Vincent pensaba que moriría de una forma horrible, aunque se había balanceado todo lo posible para no caer fuera de la estructura, al parecer la caída no había sido tan dolorosa como imaginó.

¿Qué haces fuera del cuarto de Maya? – Vincent se estremeció al escuchar la voz debajo de ella, había sido atrapada en el acto.

Yo...- todo iba casi bien hasta ahora, no podía decir que salió a buscar un vaso de agua, se quedó pensando un momento algo decente que decir, de los nervios se mordió levemente los labios, Vincent había olvidado que estaba sobre Ran y este también se le había olvidado por estar observando las facciones algo coquetas de la rubia sobre él.

Ran sintió mariposas en el estomago, eso solo podía significar una cosa, el Rey Ran era conocido por su extrema frialdad ante grandes asuntos políticos pero también era conocido por lo impulsivo que era, se levantó levemente y Vincent hizo lo mismo. Vincent se debatía entre saltar al vacío o noquearlo de una vez, aun no se le venía una excusa válida y no quería regresar donde Maya.

Ran ya de pie se acerco a Vincent con mirada decidida, Vincent ya se imaginaba de vuelta en ese cuarto de esa torre. Ran tomo las manos de Vincent para sorpresa de ella.

Cásate conmigo – la expresión de Vincent si se hubiera filmado con una cámara hubiera ganado un Oscar de la academia como mejor expresión de terror.

¿Ehhh? – lo único que pudo articular.

Me alegra que te guste la idea – otra cosa por la que era conocido Ran era que no escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor, mas cuando estaba feliz, Vincent no salía del shock.

¿Ehhh? – Ran llamó a los guardias.

Escóltenla a la habitación de Maya, debe dormir ya que mañana será la boda – Vincent miro con mas horror.

¡¿Qué?! espera yo no… – ya se había ido el rey feliz a su cuarto, ¿ahora que se suponía que haría?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Vincent luchaba con las sirvientas que trataban de impedir que se lanzara por el balcón.<p>

Deben ser los nervios, pobrecilla – decía una de las sirvientas emocionada.

Ven, no estés así, nosotras te ayudaremos a vestirte - dijo la otra sirvienta.

¡Noooo quieroooo! – en este momento prefería ser lanzado a Abyss que este cruel destino, ¿qué le sucedía a este rey imbécil?

Llego otra sirvienta que logró arrancar a Vincent del pasamano, entre las tres lograron arrastrarla hasta el espejo y la amarraron para ponerle el vestido.

¡Déjenme! – luchaba Vincent, su condición física había cambiado drásticamente que hasta esas debiluchas sirvientas lo podían vencer o tal vez era porque las mujeres les emocionan las bodas y esta despedían esa aura de felicidad que para ella era aterradora.

Con las manos en el aire las dos sirvientas deslizaron un hermoso vestido blanco inmaculado en ella, no tenia mangas y estaba adornado con piedras brillantes como detalle en la parte baja del vestido. El vestido era como en el de las princesas de Disney por así decirlo. Vincent no creía lo que veía en el espejo, podía decir que no le quedaba mal para su propio horror.

Ahora toca arreglarle el cabello – sonrieron las sirvientas siniestramente.

¡Ya dije que no me caso! – intentó escapar en vano, ellas la atraparon al instante.

* * *

><p>Ran estaba en su estudio silbando de felicidad – señor no puede casarse así por así – decía uno de sus consejeros casi al borde de la angustia.<p>

Sí, señor tenga en cuenta de que es una plebeya de la cual ni sabemos el nombre ni su procedencia – dijo otro consejero con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a su majestad.

Me alegra que les encante la idea – dijo sin prestar atención a una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho, ¿cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?, tendrían de reina a alguien que había aparecido de la nada.

Terminó de firmar los papeles que tenía pendiente del día anterior y se levantó sonriente – bueno es hora – no sabían que mas decirle lo que fuera tenía que ser rápido. Caminó como si no hubiera un mañana para el lugar donde se celebraría la boda, casi se podía decir que saltaba de alegría, entró triunfal por la puerta.

Había algunos presentes, en los cuales estaban incluidos los concejales, la corte suprema, algunas de las familias más acaudaladas del reino. Pero a él no le importaba quienes estuvieran ahí, si no el espectáculo más hermoso que podía haber pasado por sus ojos hasta ese momento de su vida, una hermosa rubia con ojos bicolores que lo miraban expectante, casi él podía decir que ella estaba feliz.

De vuelta a la realidad, Vincent tenía una cara de extremo pánico, Ran había pasado por alto el hecho de que literalmente estaba amarrada al altar sin señales de poder liberarse.

Casi lloraba internamente y se repetía – "¡esto es una pesadilla, Vincent despierta de una maldita vez!" – claro que sus ruegos no iban a ser escuchados jamás.

Ran avanzaba hacia el altar impacientemente, Vincent tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – queridos hermanos, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos personas que se aman mucho – decía el padre casi improvisando porque no encontraba la pagina deseada.

¿Aman?... ¡no jueguen conmigo! – dijo Vincent luchando aun con las sogas.

Nosotros – Ran la detuvo de hablar – es más que eso – Vincent si hubiera tenido los brazos libres se hubiera golpeado la frente con la mano. Rogaba con toda su alma que algo sucediera no le importaba tener otra tragedia de Sablier si eso lo sacaba de este espantoso predicamento.

Por estar pensando cosas, no se percató de que habían llegado a la parte que decían – si hay alguien que tenga una razón para impedir que se de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – a Vincent se le iluminaron los ojos, era el momento perfecto.

Yo...- una de las sirvientas salió de una cortina en modo ninja y le tapó la boca.

Señorita, sé que está nerviosa, por ello la ayudaré – le dijo en baja voz, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de aquella sirvienta, Vincent quería llorar, su última oportunidad se le había ido.

Bueno nadie, entonces...- las puertas se abrieron de repente.

Vincent tenemos que hablar…– dijo Break que llegó molesto.

¡Sombrerero! –por fin consiguió zafarse de las manos de la sirvienta, por primera vez se alegraba de verlo, Break caminó hacia el altar y sacó el bastón, cortando las sogas de Vincent.

Vamos… – dijo fastidiado, tenia cosas que preguntarle, ya que sabía que ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias hasta el momento. Break jalaba por el brazo a Vincent e iban casi saliendo de la capilla, pero otra mano sujeto el brazo libre de Vincent, ella miró horrorizada comprobando en el acto de quien se trataba.

¡No puedes llevártela! – Break tenía suficiente con sus problemas para que alguien le dijera que no podía hacer algo.

¿Qué no?...mira como lo hago – Break la jaló con tanta fuerza haciendo que Vincent tropezara a causa de los tacones cayendo en los brazos de Break en el acto. Todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta, ya que a sus ojos parecía que Break la abrazaba apasionadamente a Vincent y que ella estaba feliz, pero regresando a la realidad nuevamente, los dos se miraban con odio y desprecio.

Ran era del grupo que vio la ilusión romántica de los dos – no puedo creerlo, ¿acaso intervine en algo serio? – dijo Ran apenado.

Break lo miro – claro – respondió pensando que se refería a la información que le sacaría a Vincent.

Le ruego que me disculpe, no sabía que lo de ustedes era tan serio… – lo ultimo a Vincent le pareció raro.

Espera... ¿no pensaras qué...?- dijo Vincent, Ran se empezó a alejar casi en modo emotivo, Break se dio cuenta de que era lo que pensaba Ran.

No espere...no eso...yo solo...- Ran miro con esperanza a Break.

¿No tiene nada con ella?, entonces vamos a casarnos – dijo jalándola, Vincent reaccionó inmediatamente como cuando un gato es asustado y se le paran los pelos del susto.

¡No! ¡Yo estoy con él! - dijo espantada sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho y con quien, solo no quería mas estar cerca de ese altar. De ahora en adelante le temería al matrimonio.

Entonces ustedes dos tienen una relación ¿no? – dijo el padre que ya estaba aburrido del drama de telenovela extraño que se había dado de la nada, Vincent miró suplicante a Break. Él pensó que esto tenía que ser tan horrible para que ella le pidiera algo así.

Sí, tengo algo con...ella – casi sufrió internamente como si le atravesaran con cuchillos al decir eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este capítulo, tengo que confesar que como me reí cuando lo escribía, pobre Vincent ahora le deje un trauma de por vida, aunque me estaba gustando el Ran x Vincent, pero bueno.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	4. Esto es solo el comienzo

**Intentando aparecer esta semana XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: SI PENSABAS QUE TENÍAS PROBLEMAS,**

**ESTE SOLO ES EL COMIENZO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Entonces ustedes dos tienen una relación ¿no? – dijo el padre que ya estaba aburrido del drama de telenovela extraño que se había dado de la nada, Vincent miro suplicante a Break.

Break pensó que esto tenía que ser tan horrible para que él le pidiera esto así- si tengo algo con...ella – casi sufrió internamente como si le atravesaran con cuchillos al decir eso.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Los invitados de la boda abrieron la boca sorprendidos por la reciente cínica confesión, pero más que sorprendidos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaría, ya que no había muchos de estos interesantes escándalos.

¿Que acabas de decir? - dijo Ran como si lo hubieran golpeado y luego lo desmembraran vivo, era doloroso escuchar esto.

Si, es verdad -trató Vincent de apoyarlo, se sentía asqueada de solo pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

Por su parte Ran no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Vincent – pruébenlo – dijo serio, los dos no sabían si habían escuchado bien y preguntaron.

¿Qué? - él los miró.

Lo que escucharon, se me hace extraño que aparecieras de la nada, bien puedes estar engañando a mi adorada...- ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su nombre – por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Ran agregó.

Eso no importa, el punto es que me voy – ya se había hartado de este numerito de circo, tomó del brazo a Break y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la salida.

No puedes irte roba novias – dijo Ran molesto, Break enarco una ceja.

¿Qué acabas de decir? - dijo molesto, ya también estaba harto de esto, primero decía que estaba engañando a Vincent, cuando claramente él era la víctima no ella, se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿por qué había dicho ella?

¡Lo que escuchaste, te desafío a un duelo! – dijo decididamente Ran, Break no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¡Por supuesto que no acepto! - todo tenía un límite y más si estaba Vincent involucrado.

Entonces yo me la quedo – Vincent invadido por escalofríos de terror y golpeó a Break con el codo en las costillas, mientras lo agarraba de brazo, Break se resintió y la miró.

Te juro que te mataré si me dejas aquí con ese loco – dijo en baja voz y en modo asesino Vincent.

Ciertamente necesitaba a Vincent para saber que pasaba o por lo menos darse una idea, fuera de que debía matarla porque sabía que ella era el responsable de este lio. Break miró a Ran, tenía ganas de volarse los sesos con lo que iba a decir, puso su careta feliz.

Acepto el desafío porque no puedo dejar que nadie se quede egoístamente con ella, pero quiero que se cumpla unas condiciones adicionales si gano – Break lo miró serio.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que sucedía – ¿y cuáles son esas condiciones extras?, además de llevarte a mi amada – Vincent cada vez que escuchaba eso de la boca de Ran, sufría espasmos de terror.

Primero quiero que dejen de perseguirnos – Ran asintió.

Segundo nos ayudará en lo que le pidamos – terminó Break.

¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Ran, Break asintió en respuesta.

Bien si estamos en esos términos, yo también tengo mis condiciones si gano, primero obviamente será casarme con ella – los consejeros ya veían cuales serian las demás condiciones así que decidieron intervenir.

Señor, no olvide que tiene un reino con problemas – el consejero le hizo seña a la sirvienta ninja y esta le tapo la boca a Ran.

Si gana el Rey, ustedes tendrán que hacer algo por nosotros, más bien por todo el reino – dijo uno de los consejeros, tal vez esta situación era conveniente – así que ahora mismo se dará el duelo – el consejero aplaudió y enseguida apareció un sirviente con una bandeja donde había dos espadas muy bien trabajadas y relucientes.

El sirviente le extendió la bandeja a Break, este tomó una y miro a su adversario, Ran también hizo lo mismo, sus miradas chocaban poniendo el ambiente tenso.

La sirvienta ninja jaló del brazo a Vincent y le puso un lazo que decía premio – ¡hey! - miraba con ansias asesinas a la sirvienta que casi arruina su vida momentos antes.

El sirviente se paró en medio de los dos con un pañuelo y levanto la mano – ¡que comience el duelo! – Ran se lanzó al ataque contra Break, este se preparó y desenfundó su espada, miró al frente y Ran acababa de desaparecer de su vista.

¿Dónde? - dijo el buscando con la vista, sintió un instinto asesino a su espalda que le hizo sufrir leve escalofríos. Involuntariamente movió su espada para proteger su espalda, al girar comprobó que efectivamente Ran lo atacaba desde ese lado, su mirada era muy diferente a la de hace un rato, ahora solo veía algo siniestro en él. Ran golpeó la pierna de Break con su pie y lo empujó para que este cayera.

¡Maldición! – exclamó Break, ya Ran venía a darle una estocada, Beak golpeó su estomago y lo empujó hacia un lado, aprovechó que Ran había caído al suelo y se puso de pie. Nuevamente había desaparecido de su vista, ¿cuán rápido podía llegar a ser? se preguntaba Break, esta vez Ran lo embistió desde el frente, solo vieron las chispas que salían del choque de las espadas, ninguno daría marcha atrás.

Break fue acorralado hasta llegar a los puestos del público, no le quedó de otra que saltar a uno y volver a saltar para evitar que Ran le cortara una pierna, la gente se movía asustada por lo violento que se estaba volviendo el duelo.

Break pateó una silla hacia Ran, este la cortó como si nada, Ran salto a uno de los puestos para ponerse a la altura de Break, ambas espadas se debatían furiosamente, nadie cedía, Vincent ya veía la pelea algo pareja otra vez, no podía decir quién ganaría. El sombrerero debía ganar si no estarían en problemas, pensaba asustada aunque ya estaba buscando una salida si eso llegaba a pasar, esa ventana que estaba cerca le daba muchas ideas, últimamente se había vuelto afición lanzarse de lugares altos.

Break trataba de empujar a Ran, en ese momento aprovecharía para darle el jaque mate y hacer que se rindiera, pero parece que Ran no pensaba lo mismo. Ran vio que había una mesa detrás de ellos, lanzó un espadazo que terminó por romper la espada de Break, Ran aprovechó y empujó la silla en la que estaba Break parado, este ultimo logró tomar el pedazo de la espada rota.

Ran también se tambaleó y cayó encima de Break, pero se puso de rodillas y puso la espada en el cuello de Break.

Yo gano – dijo Ran sonriente.

Break sonrió también – no estés tan seguro – Ran vio que la mano de Break tenía el pedazo de espada rota que apuntaba notablemente sobre su cuello.

¿Es un empate? - empezaron a preguntarse todos los del público.

¡Es un empate! - declaró el consejero.

¿Entonces? - preguntó Vincent ansioso.

Es mejor que discutamos esto a puerta cerrada, escóltenlos al estudio – varios guardias aparecieron y los llevaron fuera de la capilla bajo las miradas curiosas de todos.

Bien, entonces me voy, al fin al cabo nadie se casó – dijo el padre tomando su biblia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Maya en su cuarto veía que Vincent tardaba – esto es aburrido – exclamó, se levantó y dejó los crayones en el suelo. De repente se sintió rara, caminó hacia el espejo y quedó estupefacta con lo que vio. Todo lo que el espejo reflejaba de la habitación en donde estaba, se veía acabado y fúnebre, todo era oscuro y siniestro, incluso veía hacia el balcón en donde en vez de reflejar que era de día, ahí era de noche.<p>

Ella comenzó a alejarse pero una mano putrefacta agarro su tobillo, miro con terror lo que la jalaba, una masa enorme con miles de manos que salía del espejo y se expandía por la habitación – ¡auxilio! - casi lloraba.

Los guardias entraron y vieron anonadados la enorme criatura que ahora ocupaba el cuarto de Maya en su mayoría – ¡ve y avisa al Rey! – el guardia obedeció y se fue, los dos guardias restantes se apresuraron a sacar a Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>En el estudio...<strong>

Entonces ¿que pasara con nosotros? - preguntó Vincent impaciente.

Dado que llegamos a un empate, pienso que deberíamos repetir el duelo – dijo Ran sin más, el consejero le hizo señas a la sirvienta ninja para que le tapara la boca.

Para evitarnos repetir el duelo, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? - Vincent y Break se miraron, no parecía tan mala idea, pensaron los dos.

Bien, díganos – contestaron los dos a la vez, se miraron molestos.

Nosotros los ayudaremos en lo que quieran y evitaremos que el Rey acose a la señorita – hasta ahí iba bien el trato.

¿Y nosotros que debemos hacer a cambio? - preguntó Break.

Tienen que ayudarnos a nosotros, algo sucederá aquí en dos meses, ha sido predicho por múltiples adivinos de la localidad – los dos miraron como quien no entendía de lo que le hablaban.

¿Algo sucederá? - preguntó Vincent.

Una gran catástrofe sucederá aquí y se extenderá por todas partes – los demás consejeros se pusieron nerviosos.

Ran se soltó y empezó a hablar también – lo único que sabemos es que comenzara aquí y el objeto que lo hará también está aquí, pero no sabemos ni donde está y menos lo que es.

Las últimas palabras de la adivina más poderosa del reino son: _Veo un mundo que se cae sobre otro, dos gotas de agua que son iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, todas serán uno y uno serán todas._

¿La adivina más poderosa? - preguntó Vincent.

Si, ya la conoces, estabas en su cuarto – Vincent se sorprendió.

¿Esa chiquilla es una adivina? - dijo ella .

Si, lo es, te puse a cuidarla porque eras la única que podía soportar su poderosa presencia, ella dejaba a las demás sirvientas desmayadas y sin fuerzas. Tu pudiste aguantarla sin problemas dos días, antes de eso el tiempo máximo era de 5 horas – eso explicaba porque en la noche dormía como tronco, la causante era ella – en este punto no sabemos más que esto y no podemos avisarle a la población porque entrarían en pánico.

Era obvio hacer eso, pensaba Break pero ahora no le agradaba mucho en lo que se estaba metiendo – ¿entonces lo que quieren que hagamos es que los ayudemos a buscar ese algo y buscar una forma de evitarlo? – dijo Vincent.

Ran los miró – exacto, por lo que se, ustedes dos aparecieron cuando esa gran luz fue divisada en el cielo hace dos días.

¿Ustedes no son de este mundo verdad? - Vincent y Break volvieron a mirarse con duda de lo que debían decir.

Si...algo así – respondió Vincent.

Bien este trato les conviene a ustedes y a nosotros – dijo ahora el concejero – les brindaremos personal para que los ayude en su problema, ¿aceptan?

Vincent y Break se voltearon – creo que es un buen trato – dijo Vincent.

Sí, pero hay que evitar que yo no sé que suceda – recalcó Break.

mmm pero si les seguimos la corriente no podremos movernos libremente y solucionar volver a nuestro mundo, mucho menos mi problema – Break recordó a lo que se refería.

Ese es tu problema – Vincent lo miró molesto y se volteó.

Bien aceptamos gustosos – dijo sonriente Vincent.

¡Oye! - dijo Break, Vincent le piso el pie con los tacones.

¡Auuu me las pagaras! – dijo Break enojado.

Me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo – dijo el consejero, iba a seguir hablando pero llego un guardia que abrió desesperado la puerta de golpe.

Su majestad tenemos problemas, un monstruo esta en el cuarto de Maya – dijo el guardia espantado – ¿qué dices? - se levanto de una vez Ran y corrió en dirección al cuarto de Maya en la torre.

Break y Vincent lo siguieron por indicación de los concejales, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, habían mas guardias siendo tragados por la monstruosidad que amenazaba con destruir las paredes del cuarto, ya que seguía expandiéndose.

¿Qué rayos es eso? - dijo Break, Vincent vio que Maya estaba siendo jalaba con las múltiples brazos.

¡Ahí esta! – señaló Vincent.

¡Hay que salvarla! – dijo Ran lanzándose con su espada contra la criatura, Break tomó una de las que estaban tiradas en el suelo y también hizo lo mismo. Vincent comprobaba el estado de Maya desde donde estaba, tenía los ojos abiertos pero daba la impresión de que estaba en alguna especie de trance. Cada vez las manos la subían más alto, hacia lo que parecía ser un vórtice que se empezaba a abrir poco a poco en el techo. Vincent vio que había un arma de fuego en las manos de uno de los cadáveres que habían ahí, la tomó y apuntó.

¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo? - grito Break mientras cortaba brazos y carne del molesto monstruo, se corrigió nuevamente, le había dicho ella.

¡Por supuesto! - disparó, dándole a una de las manos, Maya quedó agarrada de un solo brazo.

Bien, ahora el otro – se concentró y apunto, disparó.

¡Atrápala! - grito Vincent, Maya venia cayendo, Ran se apresuró para evitar que cayera al suelo duro.

Ran la había podido atrapar a tiempo – ¿puedes darle en algún punto para que baje un poco?

Vincent miró un poco para ver si veía algo más que brazos y ojos, notó que la parte en donde estaba el vórtice abriéndose, había algo que brillaba, apuntó y le disparó sin pensar, dándole al blanco, la criatura empezó a soltar alaridos de dolor cayendo al suelo por completo, Break saltó sobre él y clavo la espada sobre el punto donde Vincent había disparado antes, la piedra se rompió en pedazos. La criatura comenzó a retorcerse, Break se alejó rápidamente, la criatura se elevó y empezó a absorberse a si misma hasta que llego a ser un punto pequeño que desapareció, el vórtice en el techo se cerró también.

¿Qué había sido todo esto? - preguntó Break, Ran caminó con Maya en brazos y se arrodilló

Hay otra cosa más que quisiera pedirles – Vincent y Break miraban esperando que hablara.

Necesito que la protejan de todo lo que venga por ella – Ran los miró – ¡se los pido! – Ran estaba algo más nervioso y preocupado, no parecía ser la persona con la que Break se habría enfrentado, pensaba Vincent, la manera en que sonaba preocupado le recordó a un hermano mayor o eso lo hizo acordarse de Gil, por alguna razón.

Está bien, yo la cuidaré, pero no será siempre – dijo ella mirando a otra parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, creo que avanzado algo la historia, ahora Vincent y Break trabajaban para el Rey Ran, ¿que era esa criatura que apareció en el cuarto de Maya? ¿Porque la quieren? ¿Qué desastre acontecerá en dos meses? ¡Oh no! Tantas interrogantes.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	5. Cuentos para no dormir

**Iniciando la semana con las actualizaciones XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 05: CUENTOS PARA NO DORMIR**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Qué había sido todo esto? - preguntó Break, Ran caminó con Maya en brazos y se arrodilló

Hay otra cosa más que quisiera pedirles – Vincent y Break miraban esperando que hablara.

Necesito que la protejan de todo lo que venga por ella – Ran los miró – ¡se los pido! – Ran estaba algo más nervioso y preocupado, no parecía ser la persona con la que Break se habría enfrentado, pensaba Vincent, la manera en que sonaba preocupado le recordó a un hermano mayor o eso lo hizo acordarse de Gil, por alguna razón.

Está bien, yo la cuidaré, pero no será siempre – dijo ella mirando a otra parte.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Break pasaba las paginas irritado, la luz de una vela iluminaba una cantidad alarmante de libros – aun nada – decía fastidiado, Vincent miraba aburrido otro libro, no había nada que le sirviera a ella – Vincent ¿estás buscando algo con lo que podamos evitar lo que pasará en dos meses?

Volteó a verlo – mmm algo así...- dijo ella perezosamente.

mmm no sé porque no te creo – dijo el volviendo al libro – oye, ¿de verdad piensas cuidarla? - preguntó Break, Maya dormía arropada con una frazada con la cabeza en el regazo de Vincent.

Solo será temporal, no pienso quedarme toda la vida aquí – dijo mientras tomaba otro libro. De cierta manera a Break le había sorprendido que Vincent aceptara, incluso el mismo no lo hubiera hecho, ya que la prioridad más importante para él era regresar a su mundo.

mmm esto es interesante – dijo Vincent.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Break sin voltear.

Un cuento para asustar a los niños - Break miró el libro.

¿Qué dice? – preguntó Break.

"_Hace mucho tiempo existía una malvada bruja que vivía en lo alto de una montana, de vez en cuando bajaba a los pueblos vecinos y aterrorizaba a los aldeanos, no satisfecha con eso comenzó a asustarlos en las noches, llevándose a los niños de sus camas."_

"_Los registros de las desapariciones de los niños eran numerosos, ya no se hablaba de un solo pueblo, sino de más de veinte. Las familias estaban alarmadas, temían dormir por las noches, aunque no dormir no servía de nada al final, por medio de embrujos las víctimas quedaban dormidas y eran raptadas de igual forma."_

Suena tétrico – comentó Break.

Y todavía hay más – dijo Vincent pasando la pagina lentamente.

"_Unas semanas más tarde, un leñador se perdió en el bosque y al caminar en círculos por accidente encontró un claro que se veía completamente hermoso a la vista y se acercó ingenuamente a él. Sin estar preparado para ver lo que había realmente entre las hermosas flores, se topó con un centenar de huesos de niños, en donde habían posado cientos de mariposas de los más vistosos colores."_

"_El pobre leñador sintió un escalofrió que le cruzó todo el cuerpo, había algo detrás de él, apostaba su alma a que era así, ni siquiera volteó y empezó a correr como un loco, de repente la noche cayó súbitamente sobre el bosque, pero no tenía sentido, pensaba el leñador, si al salir de la casa eran las siete de la mañana, pero no le dio importancia al asunto y corrió con todo lo que daba su cuerpo, las ramas de los arboles crujían al pasar algo pesado sobre ellas."_

"_El leñador se llenaba de pánico, ya sus lágrimas se salían de sus ojos a causa del extremo terror, por la desesperación no vio que había una especie de poste al frente y se estrelló de cara. Una sombra monstruosa se levanto sobre él, ya sabía que había llegado el final y que moriría de una forma horrible, la criatura lanzó un zarpazo, el cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe mortal que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una mano enorme con garras que estaba sobre su cara. La criatura empezó a chillar y se alejo, desapareciendo en el acto."_

"_El leñador no entendía lo que había pasado y menos porque se había salvado, vio que el poste con el que se había golpeado tenía también una especie de altar en el que los vidrios se habían caído, vio que había un escorpión dibujado en el poste. De los vidrios que estaban en el suelo se reflejaba su cara, lo recogió y noto que a chocarse con el poste de cara, había quedado algo del dibujo del escorpión en su cara. El leñador se dio cuenta de que ese símbolo había espantado a la entidad y enseguida se puso en marcha hacia su pueblo. Cuando llegó, le contó todo lo sucedido a los aldeanos, estos empezaron a dibujar escorpiones en sus puertas, ahora era solo esperar que la bruja viniera."_

"_Efectivamente en la noche, la susodicha apareció, pero para su sorpresa no pudo ingresar a ninguna de las casas, empezó a chillar mientras todos en sus casas se abrazaban asustados y no pudieron conciliar el sueño hasta que llego a la mañana. Todos se sintieron aliviados cuando salieron de sus casas y pudieron comprobar que no había sido raptado ningún niño de la localidad."_

Vincent pasó la siguiente página y miró molesto – ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Break que ya estaba interesado en la historia.

Bueno...mira – alzó el libro.

¿Qué? - dijo Break, la siguientes paginas no estaban.

¿Y no está en otros libros? - preguntó Break, mientras revisaba más libros que estaban en su mesa.

No he visto nada parecido – contestó Vincent rindiéndose.

Al fin al cabo, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – dijo Break volviendo a lo que hacía.

Tienes razón – no querían aceptarlo, pero la historia había sido interesante.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro universo, todos buscaban desesperadamente a Break y a Vincent, ya llevaban tres días desaparecidos y no había ninguna pista de su paradero, esto era un caso raro, ya que sinceramente la posibilidad de un secuestro era totalmente descartable. A Reim le llamaba mucho la atención, las marcas de quemaduras en la alfombra, puso los muñecos miniaturas de Vincent y Break sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana, ya había caído la noche.<p>

Gil abrió la puerta – hola Reim – dijo Gil, se le notaban las ojeras.

Hola Gilbert-san, ¿cómo ha ido la búsqueda? – Gil negó con la mirada.

Esto es cada vez es más extraño – decía Reim.

No veo quien pueda secuestrar a esos dos, quien sea debe estar completamente loco – contestó Gil.

Oye Reim, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con tanto frio aquí? – dijo Gil.

No estaba así hace un momento – la luz empezó a parpadear de repente hasta que se fue por completo. Una brisa fría abrió la ventana y los dos sintieron pasos que se movían muy cerca de ellos.

¿Quién anda ahí? - dijo Gil sacando su revólver y Reim también hizo lo mismo, se escuchó un movimiento en la mesa. Los dos dispararon inmediatamente, la luz se volvió a encender sin problemas, la mesa estaba al revés, al igual que los cuadros y todas las cosas que estaban en la habitación, eso los llenó de un miedo extraño, Reim volteó hacia la mesa y notó que algo no estaba.

¡Los peluches no están! - dijo Reim.

¿Te refieres a los de Vince y Break? - pregunto alarmado Gil.

Si, esos mismos… - Reim miraba a todas partes buscándolos.

Entro por la puerta Sharon y los demás, incluyendo a Echo – ¿qué sucedió aquí? - preguntó Sharon al ver todo al revés.

Sinceramente no sabemos, algo acaba de venir y se llevó a los muñecos – dijo Reim, Sharon lo miró sorprendida.

¿Pero… para qué? - dijo Sharon.

¿No será la misma persona que los secuestro a los dos? - dijo Oz, todos lo miraron, esa era una posibilidad.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Vincent se revolvía en su cama y notó que la molesta chiquilla rubia dormía a su lado, se levantó con molestia, tenía solo una camisa blanca sobre el cuerpo, fue al guardarropa y miró con fastidio puro lo que había dentro.<p>

Solo vestidos… – dijo ella – y para colmo, todos pomposos y brillantes – como los detestaba, los veía en aquellas mujeres que solo eran vanidad e interés en todo el maldito y puro sentido. Se estaba estresando con solo ver esto, necesitaba una tijera o algo para destruir esta atrocidad que lastimaba sus ojos. El sonido de una puerta llamo su atención.

Veo que te levantaste ya – dijo Break sin voltear a verla.

Si, y estoy que quiero matar a ese Rey imbécil – decía mientras seguía buscando algo decente que ponerse.

¿Lo dices por los lindos vestidos que te dejó? – dijo Break tratando de contener la risa.

mmm no me provoques – dijo ella molesta – en vez de eso, tráeme ropa, te tuvieron que dejar algo de ropa en tu habitación – dijo ella esperanzada.

Si lo hicieron, pero no la buscaré para ti – dijo tranquilamente sentándose en la cama, el humor de Vincent iba empeorando cada vez más.

Bien, la buscaré yo – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Oye, espera, primero tengo que decirte algo – dijo Break, pero al parecer Vincent no lo escuchaba debido a su pésimo humor. Ella abrió la puerta ignorándolo, Break se fastidió y la siguió.

¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no termino Nightray – dijo el fastidiado, como le enojaba que no le prestaran atención cuando hablaba.

¡Eso no te importa! – y salió del cuarto de todos modos, ya lo había colmado. La agarró por la cintura y con la otra mano atrapó su muñeca de ella.

¡Suéltame payaso idiota! – estaba molesta y frustrada ese día, como para ahora tener que luchar con el sombrerero, al forcejear tanto se abrió un poco la camisa de Vincent.

Y justo en ese momento, iban pasando unas sirvientas que miraron toda la escena emocionadas y rojas – ¡vaya eso es amor! – decía una.

¡Qué atrevidos y exhibicionista! – decía otra.

¡Wao eso es salvaje, que suertuda! – decía maravillada la tercera.

Los dos quedaron completamente avergonzados y rojos, Break la jaló de nuevo dentro de la habitación – ¡bien, tu ganas, te traeré la ropa ahora! – dijo Break sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

Ya olvídalo, ya me las arreglare… – dijo ella volviendo al guardarropa de la discordia. Al fin encontró algo que parecía más o menos decente, un vestido de color negro que no tenía mucho de especial pero que para ella era perfecto, al menos no llamaría la atención. Se quitó la camisa como si nada y empezó a ponerse el vestido o intentarlo, y como dicen por ahí, la vista es necia y Break sin querer queriendo quedo observando la esbelta figura de Vincent, sin que esta se percatara.

Oye ¿y qué era lo que me ibas a decir? - dijo Vincent mientras terminaba de ponerse el vestido, ya la irritación se le había ido un poco, Break quitó la mirada rápidamente e hizo ver que miraba la pared del lado contrario de la habitación.

ehhh era sobre...- no podía organizar sus ideas, se había dado cuenta que su mente le había jugado una broma de mal gusto y necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, definitivamente tendría pesadillas hoy.

¿El gato te comió la lengua? - dijo Vincent sintiendo el silencio extrañamente incomodo.

No, solo quería decirte la razón por la que nos propusieron este trato – dijo por fin Break enfriando su mente.

¿Por qué? – Vincent buscaba un lazo para amarrarse el cabello que por primera vez en la vida le incomodaba.

Resulta que no estamos en un lugar cualquiera – dijo Break levantándose de la cama yendo a la ventana – ¿ves ese bosque de allá? – le señaló el bosque a lo lejos.

Si, ¿Qué tiene? – Vincent se acercó con el cabello amarrado en una cola.

Estuve ahí buscando una manera de irme y…- dijo Break.

Vincent captó lo que quería decir – ¿así que planeaste dejarme aquí y fuiste por tu cuenta? – dijo mordazmente Vincent.

Puede ser… – dijo Break tratando de evadir la mirada de Vincent – este lugar esta sobre un gran remolino de aire y más abajo pude notar que había agua muy turbulenta – Vincent lo miró extrañado.

Entiendo, entonces sabían que no podíamos salir por nuestros propios medios – dijo Vincent mientras miraba el bosque – dicho de otra forma, estamos en sus manos hasta que encontremos una solución a sus problemas – nuevamente se sentía frustrada pero se controlaría, debía pensar fríamente, resolvería un problema primero.

* * *

><p>En el estudio de Ran, este miraba un libro sobre su escritorio – las cosas no debían revelarse…- sabía que dejando que Break y la chica rubia, la cual aún no sabía su nombre, husmearan por ahí, podían pasar muchas cosas, los consejeros se la habían jugado, no podía fiarse de ellos, ya que lo habían hecho a propósito o eso le parecía.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿qué podrá estar ocultando Ran? ¿Qué sucede con Break? ¿Está siendo embrujado por los encantos de Vincent?<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Si, solo cuentos

**Estoy notando que este fic es una necesidad actualizarlo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 06: SI, SOLO CUENTOS…**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Entiendo, entonces sabían que no podíamos salir por nuestros propios medios – dijo Vincent mientras miraba el bosque – dicho de otra forma, estamos en sus manos hasta que encontremos una solución a sus problemas – nuevamente se sentía frustrada pero se controlaría, debía pensar fríamente, resolvería un problema primero.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Había pensado hacer eso, pero el estrés y el fastidio la seguían molestando, caminaba impacientemente detrás de Break y Maya la seguía a ella.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaba alegremente Maya, era la primera vez que la dejaban ir más allá de ese oscuro corredor de la torre.

Vamos al pueblo a echar un vistazo – dijo Vincent.

¿El pueblo? Al fin lo veré después de mucho tiempo – hablas como si fueras una anciana que recuerda algo de su pasado – dijo riéndose Vincent, Maya también comenzó a reírse.

Eres muy graciosa Nee-chan - Vincent arqueó una ceja y agarró por las mejillas a Maya.

Por favor, evita decirme así – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Duele – dijo ella – entonces ¿Cómo te llamo? Ni siquiera se tu nombre – ahora que lo pensaba, aún no le había dicho su nombre, por una parte no era conveniente darle el verdadero nombre, ya que si se sabía que era hombre en realidad, las cosas se pondrían peor.

Llámame Vince – dijo ella suspirando.

¡Vince onee-chan! – Break que escuchaba todo desde lejos empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Onee-chan? Jajajajajajajaja – ahora si le caía bien la chiquilla – si Maya-chan llámala así – Vincent agarró por las mejillas a Maya.

Me llamas así y pasarán muchas cosas malas– dijo siniestramente Vincent.

¡Si Onee-chan! – dijo sonriente, Vincent se golpeó con su mano la frente.

¡Me rindo! – siguió caminando al frente y Break seguía riéndose al igual que Maya.

Luego de muchas carcajadas por el camino, llegaron por fin al dichoso pueblo, inmediatamente las personas los miraron raro, Maya instintivamente se puso su abrigo rojo y se cubrió la cabeza con un sombrero de lana, Vincent notó la acción y le pareció un poco extraño.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Vincent.

Nada, solo tengo frio – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque sonriera algo le parecía que no estaba bien pero lo dejo pasar.

Break miraba un mapa que le había dado uno de los consejeros – al parecer hay dos bancos de datos en el pueblo – dijo él señalando los dos puntos, que estaban alejados uno del otro, ubicados para ser exactos a extremos contrarios de esa sección del pueblo.

Bien, yo iré a la que está al Sur – dijo Vincent empezando a caminar rápidamente para evitar que Maya la siguiera pero fue en vano.

¡Yo voy contigo Vince onee-chan! – dijo ella alegre.

* * *

><p>Lo que sea…-siguió caminando, Break siguió por su lado. Le pareció raro que Vincent insistiera ir por su lado, no es que quisiera estar pegado a ella pero le parecía que algo ocultaba y por si fuera poco no había podido sacarle nada de información sobre porque estaban atrapados ahí.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

Vincent ya va siendo hora que me digas porque estamos aquí – dijo Break, Vincent seguía mirando el balcón, no podía decir nada sobre eso, porque ni el mismo entendía nada de lo que había pasado, se supone que moriría instantáneamente pero no fue así, "maldita anciana" pensaba molesta, se sentía timado.

Oye te estoy hablando – Break la agarró por un hombro con un aura siniestra que a Vincent por primera vez le dio escalofríos.

Ya te oí, pero yo no tengo idea porque estamos aquí – dijo volteándose y soltándose del agarre.

Pues eso no te creo, pusiste algo en ese té ¿verdad? – Break tiró el anzuelo, en realidad no estaba seguro que había hecho algo en ese momento, porque si lo hizo fue demasiado rápido para él.

¿Té? – trato de disimular su nerviosismo, no le convenía que se descubriera su plan inicial ya que de él dependía que no se casará con el Rey imbécil – deja de hablar disparates – dijo Vincent, dándole la espalda, para Break no pasó desapercibido la reacción.

Entonces si pusiste algo en el té – la miró, si las miradas fueran espadas, ya Vincent estaría más que muerta. Ella no lo miraba y se acerco a ella, y la volteó, tirándola contra la pared.

Bien, comienza a hablar – agarro sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, saco la espada y puso la filosa hoja contra su cuello.

Te conviene hacerlo – sonreía pero en realidad no se sentía alegre sino ofuscado, si tan solo Vincent fuera más fácil de manejar, pero su molesta personalidad lo impacientaba.

Yo… - Break comprobó algo que jamás imaginaría en su larga vida ver. Vincent estaba a punto de llorar, por un momento Break casi se disculpa pero volvía a recordar que se trataba de Vincent.

Oye ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Break tratando de hacer que Vincent recuperará la compostura.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe – mi hermosa dama, vengo a saludar…-había aparecido Ran por la puerta de lo más alegre, pero quedo frío cuando vio la escena que se estaba dando.

¿Pero qué…?- a los ojos de Ran, Break trataba de aprovecharse de Vincent y esta estaba a punto de pedir ayuda.

¡Suéltala depravado! ¡Será tu prometida pero no tienes derecho a esto! – sacó su espada y se le lanzó al ataque, Break soltó a Vincent y miro con cara de molestia, no estaba de humor para batirse a un duelo con el rey imbécil.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Break se tocaba una cortada en la mejilla auspiciada por el Rey imbécil, el comportamiento de Vincent había sido extraño, por un momento juraría que había visto a alguien muy diferente a ella, no pudo seguir preguntándole nada más por la intromisión y ahora menos porque se había ido al otro extremo del pueblo. Ya vería que información le sacaba después, siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Vincent caminaba pensativo, que diablos le había pasado, no podía explicarlo pero estaba seguro que no era normal, bueno ya de por sí nada de lo que le pasaba era normal, pero esto era ridículo. Quizás solo su estrés estaba llegando a un nivel que no podía ya soportar, es cierto que desde que llegó no había cortado un solo conejo, tal vez era solo eso.<p>

Sintió que Maya ya no caminaba junto a ella - ¿mocosa? – dijo ella, volteó lentamente hasta que consiguió ver el abrigo rojo, esta miraba una vitrina que tenía cosas muy parecidas a las que tenía Ada Bezarius en esa habitación. Bien técnicamente la brujería la había metido en esto y también la sacaría, aunque no sabía cómo, se dejo de dudas y entró al local.

Buenas tardes – dijo una mujer mayor.

Buenas…- bien ahora no sabía que debía buscar, mejor se iba, no iba a soportar tener que explicar todo – nada…me equivoque – tomó a Maya y se disponía a salir del local.

Onee-chan mira eso – dijo Maya señalando un gran frasco con algo purpura adentro que parecía tener vida propia.

Pequeña ten cuidado, eso de ahí es para desaparecer a alguien – dijo la mujer mientras encendía un cigarrillo – bueno eso dice el libro.

Vincent la miró - ¿dice? – la dueña se acercó.

Es que estas cosas solo las estoy vendiendo, estaban en el sótano de una casa que compre – dijo mientras tiraba las cenizas del cigarrillo en el suelo.

Si ese de ahí – señaló un libro que estaba en un estante, estaba recubierto de cuero por fuera, Vincent se acercó para tomarlo.

Yo tú tendría cuidado – dijo la mujer alejándose.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Vincent intrigado.

Porque la última vez que ese libro fue tocado, perdí a mi hermano en un accidente, solo trae cosas malas – dijo ella con la mirada sombría, camino hasta el pupitre y sacó una botella de Whiskey.

¿Puedes acompañarme? – le señaló la silla, Vincent asintió y se sentó, Maya se puso a ver las demás cosas que para ella era inofensivas. La mujer le dio un vaso y Vincent se lo tomó, realmente no le gustaba beber pero ya su mente necesitaba relajarse y no pensar mucho.

¿Qué es ese libro y de quien? – preguntó ella.

Ese libro contiene hechizos – hizo una pausa para abrir la botella – aunque yo más bien lo veo como patrañas que solo traen mala suerte – ella la miro como estudiándola, no es que se sintiera intimidado pero sentía que podían ver a través de ella - ¿has escuchado la historia de la bruja de Sablier? – preguntó ella.

¿Esa historia de la bruja que raptaba niños? – enseguida Maya dejo caer algo al suelo, Maya las miró asustada.

Yo… jugaré afuera, no me iré lejos Onee-chan – salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Vincent sin entender.

No la culpo que se ponga así, aunque me sorprende que conozca la bruja de Sablier, los niños de ahora no creen en esos cuentos – dijo la mujer – mi nombre es Charles, la historia de la bruja, data de hace 20 años – dio una aspirada a su cigarrillo.

¿20 años? – la mujer la miró – en ese entonces yo tenía 20 años, mi casa estaba al límite con la barrera de agua, que está a las afueras, muchos amigos de mi hermano menor desaparecieron en esa época, cada noche estaba llena de angustia y temor de que ella nos visitará. De los pueblos cercanos, ya el número era grande y para la tristeza de mi familia, el único niño que faltaba era mi hermano menor que en ese entonces tenía 10 años.

Mi madre empezó a comportarse raro, estaba invadida por la ansiedad de que esa cosa viniera y se llevará a su hijo, entonces un día me levanté en la noche. Escuché ruidos raros en la planta baja y me acerqué sin hacer ruido. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pude ver algo que no era de este mundo, frente a mi madre estaba una gran bestia que estaba en su mayoría cubierta por un manto negro, se podía apreciar fácilmente las pezuñas, estaba a punto de gritar pero preferí contenerme y ver qué pasaba.

La criatura infernal se inclino y se quito un pedazo de piel que cayó al suelo, al instante se encendió en llamas hasta que se apago al instante, mi madre hizo una reverencia y la bestia señalo con sus garras el suelo.

Mágicamente se había convertido la piel en un libro, trate de mirar bien a la criatura pero esta ya había desaparecido, me retire lentamente hacia mi cuarto, tenía un miedo inmenso y ahora no solo a la bruja sino que a mi madre. Los siguientes días habían artilugios raros por toda mi casa, la gente del pueblo empezó a incomodarse con las acciones de mi madre y empezaron a haber rumores que ella era la bruja de Sablier.

Y lo que empezó como un rumor, se esparció tanto que ya era una verdad general, el alcalde de ese tiempo decretó debido a la presión del pueblo, que se quemará a mi madre bajo el cargo de bruja. Luchamos para que desistieran de ello, pero fue inútil, el día que la quemaron, ese día jamás lo voy a olvidar, las pesadillas no cesan aún. Esa misma noche, quedamos solos mi hermano y yo en la casa, de tanto llorar nos quedamos dormidos los dos.

Hasta que escuchamos pasos en el techo, mi hermano se levanto sobresaltado y empezó a gritar lleno de pánico "la bruja viene por mí, porque no está mama", salió corriendo y no pude detenerlo, grito algo de buscar el libro de mama y corrió a su habitación.

Cuando lo logré alcanzar ya tenía el libro en sus manos, me miro y me dijo, "Nee-chan lo siento, pero…", de repente el techo se derrumbo justo encima de Videl, solo esa parte de la casa se cayó.

A la mañana siguiente, en los escombros encontraron el cadáver de Videl, realmente no podía si quiera verlo, pero pude notar que en sus manos estaba ese libro, lo tomé y en los días siguientes traté de deshacerme de él, pero cuando regresaba a casa ahí estaba esperándome, en las noches no podía dormir, sentía voces en los pasillos y de día veía sombras que intentaban acercarse.

No pude soportarlo más y huí de ahí, el libro no me siguió, hasta que entraste por la puerta y ahora apareció en ese mueble – ella sonrió pero aunque eso se veía, había un aura oscura de pesar.

Vincent tomó su vaso de Whiskey, la historia estaba bastante tenebrosa – ahora te pregunto ¿te quieres llevar ese libro aún después de lo que te conté? – pregunto ella mirándola a los ojos, Vincent no sabía que decir.

Dijiste que tenía hechizos y que esa cosa para desaparecer gente también eso estaba escrito ahí – señaló el frasco enorme con liquido purpura.

Bien, si aún así lo quieres, pues tómalo, ya yo cumplí con advertirte, ese libro se lleva algo preciado tuyo, siempre lo hace… – se levantó de su puesto y entró a una habitación, dejando a Vincent solo.

Vincent se levantó y lentamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba el afamado libro – solo es una historia – se auto convencía, sentía un miedo extraño y no sabía que era, a medida que se acercaba algo en el reaccionaba. Ya estaba frente al libro, era el momento de la verdad, estaba la solución a sus problemas, pero también podía pasar algo malo, empezaba a sudar.

Su mano se movió y luego de mucho esfuerzo, toco por fin la cubierta de cuero, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, el libro estaba hirviendo, sintió una respiración detrás de él y volteó rápidamente.  
>No había nada, su mente empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada, se lleno de valor y agarró el libro de una, al principio se sintió pesado pero a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta, perdía su peso y se aligeraba.<p>

Solo son leyendas – dijo pensando en voz alta mientras cruzaba la puerta – si, solo cuentos…- una áspera voz de mujer hablo a su espalda, fue tan siniestro que le heló la sangre al instante y miró hacia atrás pero no había nada – jejeje estoy demasiado cansado – reía nerviosamente, volteó - ¡Maya! ¡Vámonos! – se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, Vincent se acaba de meter en algo más turbio aún, y ¿Qué sería su extraño comportamiento con Break? ¿Algo más sucede? Tantas interrogantes.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Sombras

**Activando el modo Zombie…vengo a actualizar XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 07: SOMBRAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Break miraba un mapa que le había dado uno de los consejeros – al parecer hay dos bancos de datos en el pueblo – dijo él señalando los dos puntos, que estaban alejados uno del otro, ubicados para ser exactos a extremos contrarios de esa sección del pueblo.

Bien, yo iré al que está al Sur – dijo Vincent empezando a caminar rápidamente para evitar que Maya lo siguiera pero fue en vano – ¡yo voy contigo Vince onee-chan! – dijo ella alegre – lo que sea…-siguió caminando, Break siguió por su lado.

Le pareció raro que Vincent insistiera ir por su lado, no es que quisiera estar pegado a ella pero le parecía que algo ocultaba y por si fuera poco no había podido sacarle nada de información sobre porque estaban atrapados ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÈS<strong>

Break con eso en mente, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, a simple vista se veía algo tétrica, una joven salió a su encuentro – buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo? – preguntó educadamente.

Necesito acceder a este estante – dijo Break sacando un papel que era sellado por el Consejo del Reino, la chica se sorprendió pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

Sígame por favor – dijo ella empezando a caminar. Break empezó a caminar tras ella, bajaron a un sótano que estaba lleno de polvo, la joven encendió una luz débil que apenas iluminaba lo necesario.

Los registros que busca deben estar en esas tres cajas que están sobre ese escritorio – le indicó ella – por ahora me retiro, no me es permitido estar en este lugar, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré arriba – hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Break miró las cajas, esperaba encontrar algo rápido y regresar a su mundo, empezó a abrir la primera caja, solo veía registros de nacimientos sin importancia, nombres tachados, nada de que le aportara nada sobre lo que pasaría en dos meses. Abrió la segunda caja, no fue diferente de la primera, no entendía porque solo había cosas referentes a nacimientos y nombres tachados, comparó las listas y vio similitudes.

Los nombres de los niños que nacieron, algunos estaban en la lista que estaban nombres tachados – nuevamente había niños involucrados…-dijo para sí mismo, esto le recordaba un poco a ese cuento que había leído Vincent. Abrió la tercera caja, era lo mismo solo listas, se estaba impacientando, internamente deseaba que Vincent hubiera tenido mejor suerte.

Se levantó pero pisó mal y cayó sobre la caja, esta arrojó mucho polvo haciéndolo toser, miro para ver si no había dañado, para su sorpresa si había dañado la caja pero había descubierto sin querer que tenía un espacio secreto. Adentro había un libro.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – miró las demás cajas e hizo lo mismo, las tres tenían cosas escondidas – veamos, tengo una llave, un libro y una fotografía.

Nuevamente hablaba solo, tomó la fotografía, esta estaba cortada a la mitad, solo se veía un chico, de cabello café que tenía una mirada perdida, por la parte cortada de la foto podía notar un pie, probablemente la foto era grupal o algo así. Break dirigió su atención nuevamente al libro, lo abrió cuidadosamente.

¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamó molesto Break, estaba escrito en un idioma que no entendía, solo eran símbolos. Break se levantó frustrado, tomo los objetos encontrados y los metió en su bolsa, acomodó las bolsas como pudo, para que no se notara el desastre que había hecho, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca. Ahora se dirigiría a la plaza a encontrarse con Vincent, esperaba que estuviera ahí ya, no tenía ganas de andar por el pueblo, ya que recordaba cuando era perseguido por los guardias.

Vio a lo lejos que Vincent y Maya estaban sentadas en una banca esperándolo – Onii-chan – dijo alegre Maya al verlo.

Maya-chan~ – la saludó Break.

Miró a Vincent y noto que tenía una expresión algo extraña - ¿encontraste algo? – le preguntó, ya que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Yo si traje algo – dijo Maya, se había traído un libro de historia del reino.

ESso puede servir, gracias, te daría un dulce si lo tuviera… – dijo alegre Break.

Vincent se levantó –solo pudimos encontrar eso…- dijo Vincent con la mirada perdida.

Yo creo que me voy de regreso, me siento mal – dijo ella empezando a caminar.

Bien, yo tampoco encontré mucho y también me voy para el castillo, ya esta anocheciendo – miro el cielo, extrañamente se había nublado.

* * *

><p><strong>SIETE DÍAS DESPUÉS…<strong>

Vincent abría los ojos pesadamente, se sentía como si hubiera recibido una paliza toda la noche, literalmente era así. Se había dormido con la ropa normal, ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse, miró a un lado, Maya estaba despierta y escondida tras unas almohadas.

Nee-chan ¿Cómo te sientes? – Maya la miraba preocupada.

Nunca me he sentido mejor – dijo ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse.

Tocaron la puerta – pase – dijo Vincent sin muchas ganas, abrió la puerta una sirvienta.

El desayuno está listo, ya puede pasar al comedor – dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia.

En un momento iremos – dijo Vincent, la sirvienta cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

Maya ve a vestirte y adelántate, yo iré en un momento – dijo tocándose la sien.

¡Si! – dijo ella poniéndose su traje y saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Vincent, ella estrecho los ojos con un semblante serio. Vincent esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y enseguida se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia el tocador, cualquier persona vería en el reflejo la imagen de la habitación pero Vincent veía otra cosa.

Sombras que pasaban, sombras que estaban en el techo, sombras que se arrastraban por el suelo, sombras que envolvían su cuello y presionaban, Vincent se movió rápidamente y se zafó del agarre.

Ya era seis noches seguidas de esta manera, estaba pensando enviar a Maya lejos porque algo le decía que sentía la presencia de esas sombras ahí, tal vez era coincidencia, ya que se lo había preguntado directamente y ella dijo que no. Le había sugerido que durmiera en otro lado pero ella era muy terca e insistió en quedarse ahí.

Caminó hacia la mesita de noche y sacó de detrás de él, el libro que sospechaba que atraía a esas sombras, lo tomó y lo abrió. Cada vez que tocaba ese libro, sentía algo raro, no podía explicarlo claramente pero sentía que algo fluía, como si estuviera tocando a un ser viviente, tal vez solo lo imaginaba de lo cansada que estaba, por ahora solo las sombras que trataban de matarlo en la noche o cuando se descuidaba. No sabía cuánto más duraría así, pero estaba claro que mientras no consiguiera la respuesta a sus problemas tendría que soportar esto.

Hasta ahora solo había descifrado algunas recetas y maleficios, pero aún no llegaba a lo que quería y parecía que tardaría bastante. Pero luego haría eso, primero tendría que bajar a desayunar porque si no un Rey imbécil aparecería por la puerta haciendo un estúpido melodrama y no estaba de humor, mucho menos tendría el suficiente autocontrol para no matarlo al instante y hacerle un favor a este Reino.

Abrió el armario, había podido escabullirse en los vestidores de las sirvientas cuando no estaban y sacó ropas que eran sencillas, encontró unas botas que le gustaron con tan solo verlas, no eran iguales a las suyas pero no podía ser exigente. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo con cara de pocos amigos.

Abajo en el comedor estaba Ran, Break y Maya, las sirvientas rodeaban ambos lados de la gran mesa, Vincent al ver esto recordó de repente la casa Nightray, el mismo vacio servicio.

¡Oh, amada mía! – dijo Ran alegremente, las sirvientas no pudieron disimular la sorpresa y la risas ahogadas, era gracioso ver el comportamiento del rey.

Vincent ignoró por completo la alegría de Ran y solo se limitó a responder – si, buenos días – dijo sin ganas y se sentó junto a Maya, Break que ahogaba un rebanada de pan en mermelada de guayaba desvió su atención a Vincent. Los últimos días actuaba aún más rara de lo normal, más se podía decir que lo evadía siempre que fuera posible, algo ocultaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Desde el incidente ese, Break no le había vuelto a insistir, por razones que el mismo no entendía pero ya era necesario, se estaba traumando tratando de traducir el texto de esa libreta, la foto no le decía nada tampoco y la llave menos. Esta noche investigaría…

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

Vincent se preparaba y miraba como Maya estaba de espalda a ella completamente dormida – bien…vengan… -dijo al aire, las cosas alrededor se empezaban a deformar, sombras, alaridos y susurros aterradores se hacían sentir delante de Vincent.

Se levantó de la cama, solo debía resistir hasta el amanecer, había notado que eran menos molestas de día, logro esquivar el agarre de una y golpeó otra con la bota, tomó una lanza y se preparó, no notó que una sombra más grande y siniestra se levantó detrás de ella.

Ya cuando la vio, era tarde, con sus grandes manos la agarró por el cuello, amenazando con estrangularla. En eso el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, Vincent era levantada en el aire mientras luchaba por respirar.

Maldecía su falta de fuerzas, soltó una de sus manos y para empuñar la lanza en la sombra, pero esta saco otro brazo y tiró la lanza lejos, esta empezó a apretar más su cuello, empezaba a ver borroso, sus manos dejaban de luchar poco a poco hasta que cayeron a ambos lados.

La sombra más grande abrió una boca enorme en lo que parecía ser su Tórax, en donde se apreciaban unos horribles y afilados dientes, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada, una ráfaga de aire pasó entre los brazos cortándolos y liberando a Vincent de la temida sombra. El cuerpo casi inerte de Vincent cayó en los brazos de Break.

No entiendo que pasa, pero ya me explicarás obligatoriamente después – dijo él mientras la sacudía para que se despertará – genial, esta inconsciente – dijo fastidiado, pero estaba más molesto por no saber qué sucedía. La sombra reunió todo su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en solo puño que amenazaba con aplastarlos, Break tomo a Vincent y se disponía a saltar para llevarse a Maya, pero unas manos empezaron a agarrarle los pies evitando que se moviera.

¿Pero qué…? – el puño ya estaba a pocos centímetros de los dos. De un momento a otro, Break sintió una enorme presión que lo hizo caer al suelo arrodillado, las manos desaparecieron y la gran sombra se petrificó, fragmentándose en muchos pedazos que cayeron sobre ellos.

¿Qué…qué sucedió? – dijo Break sin entender, estaba cubriendo a Vincent de las rocas. Miró a Maya que seguía dormida con todo el ruido y desastre que habían hecho, esta tenía los ojos abiertos con actitud sería pero no miraba a Break y seguía de espaldas.

¡Oh! ¿Pero qué sucedió? – dijo ella levantándose de repente, mirando todo sorprendida.

No tengo idea Maya-chan – dijo Break levantándose y llevando a Vincent.

¡Nee-san! – dijo Maya preocupada, le agarró las mejillas y se las jaló.

Eso duele mocosa – dijo ella levantándose con un dolor inmenso.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – dijo molesta pero también sorprendida.

Salvándote el pellejo – le respondió él.

Ahora dime, ¿qué fue todo esto? – señaló la habitación.

¿Gajes del oficio? – respondió rogando que lo creyera, no estaba para dar explicaciones, esas cosas volverían de nuevo y debía prepararse, tomo su lanza pero en ese mismo se tambaleo y Break la atrapó.

¿Vas a hablar todo a las buenas o tendré que indagar? – ya estaba agarrándole las muñecas.

mmm...ya que – se soltó del agarre de él.

Sacó el libro de detrás del mueble – esto que ves aquí, atrae a esas cosas que tratan de matarme – dijo Vincent.

¿Qué es? – preguntó Break tratando de agarrarlo pero Vincent lo alejo.

No puedes tocarlo, trae mala suerte y mucha perdida de horas de sueños – dijo bostezando – es un libro de que tiene hechizos y maldiciones, el mismo esta maldito o eso dijo la mujer de esa tienda extraña de la plaza – dijo Vincent.

Así que si habías encontrado algo – dijo Break mirándola esta desvió la mirada.

Onii-san ¿nos acompañas? – preguntó dudosa Maya.

No, el se larga ya – dijo Vincent no de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la menor.

Pues fíjate que me quedo, ya que tu historia me parece interesante, eso me hace pensar que ¿estás doblemente maldito? - dijo Break.

Es una posibilidad, pero sacaré la respuesta a mi problema y después cuando me haya desecho de mi problema, eliminaré ese molesto libro – dijo ella.

Pues por lo que veo no te será fácil – Maya jugaba con Break mientras Vincent hablaba.

¿Están escuchando? – dijo ella con una vena de fastidio.

Yo me quedo, además de que necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que encontré en la biblioteca – dijo el mirándolo.

mmm vaya ¿esperaste una semana para decirlo? – esta lo miró sonriente.

Pues yo tu no hablaría mucho – le lanzó de vuelta la bola curva, esta lo miró con ganas de matarlo pero lo dejo.

Haz lo que quieras – terminó Vincent.

Ella caminó hacia el espejo y se miró la piel debajo de la parte de arriba del vestido, tenía cortes y moretones por todas partes, iba a ser un dolor de cabeza buscar vendajes de nuevo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta – "naahhh me tiro así mismo a mi cama y ya" – quería pensar que nada vendría.

Maya buscó debajo de la cama y le dio una caja a Break, a simple vista parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios o algo así, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, notó vendajes que tenía sangre seca en su espalda, por el movimiento se habían salido de su lugar.

Oye…yo te ayudo a cambiar los vendajes – sentía la mirada pesada de Maya sobre él por alguna razón, casi podía decir que lo presionaba.

No necesito tu ayuda, solo son unos raspones – dijo Vincent tirándose en su cama, claro eso le dolió como nunca pero eso no le importaba, su preciado orgullo era más importante.

Maya vino y le dio un manotazo a el hombro de Vincent, está casi saltó - ¡mocosa! ¿Estás loca? – dijo con lagrimas de dolor, Break aprovechó para ponerse detrás de ella.

¡Capturada! – dijo Maya, abrió la caja.

¡Oh, creo que no alcanzarán los vendajes! Iré a buscar más… – dijo ella contenta saliendo por la puerta dejándolos solos.

Bien, baja el vestido…- se abofeteó mentalmente Break, ¿qué diablos acababa de decir?

Claro que para vendarte – dijo él medio incomodo.

Si, ya voy – Vincent luchaba con el molesto vestido.

mmm vas a tener que bajar el cierre tu… – Break pudo jurar haber escuchado truenos cuando ella dijo eso, nuevamente se golpeaba mentalmente.

Si…- ya esto era demasiado, esto era demasiado, esto era demasiado, solo podía formular eso. Esto no era normal, algo estaba completamente mal en él, no debería sentirse incomodo ya que ese imbécil que tenía enfrente era Vincent, hombre originalmente, repasando en su mente, recordó lo de la maldición, ¿tendría otro efecto además de hacerlo mujer? , ahora otra duda rondaba su torturada mente.

Bajó el cierre tan lentamente que el mismo sufrió con ello, una parte de él quería darse un tiro por lo que pensaba y hacía, en cambio la otra…bueno era obvio…

Vio las vendas mal hechas que tenía, algunas heridas empezaban a sanar y otras aún seguían abiertas, parecía que se iban a infectar – oye, eres pésima enfermera – se golpeó otra vez, volvía a referirse en femenino a ese.

Si vas a criticar no hagas nada – dijo Vincent de mal humor, Break tomo un paño con alcohol y lo lanzó sobre la espalda de ella.

¡Duele! ¡Maldito! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – dijo ella adolorida, Break sonrió.

¿Cómo podría? Oye quita el cabello – dijo Break mientras pasaba el paño.

¿Esto ha sido así toda la semana? – preguntó Break.

Algo así – contestó Vincent.

Entonces me quedaré acá – dijo Break.

No gracias – dijo Vincent.

No me importa tu opinión, además tenemos que proteger a Maya-chan y sé que no va a querer separarse de ti, así que no queda de otra – zanjando el tema.

Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras – tenía sueño y no tenía ganas de discutir.

Break terminó de poner los vendajes - ¿A dónde fue ella? – dijo Break pensando que se había tardado un buen rato.

Ella volverá, a puesto que se quedo jugando por ahí – dijo Vincent arreglándose el vestido y tirándose a un lado de la cama – ya volverá…

Se quedó dormida – dijo Break, no le extrañaba, se notaba que no dormía con la cara de momia que cargaba, bostezó y se recostó al otro lado de la cama pero bien lejos de Vincent – esperaré que Maya vuelva y me levantaré…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya las cosas poco a poco se empiezan a poner muy interesantes… :D<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Interrupciones

***modo zombie activado* al fin mi loca mente me ha revelado a donde va este fic XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 08: INTERRUPCIONES**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Se quedo dormida – dijo Break, no le extrañaba, se notaba que no dormía con la cara de momia que cargaba, bostezó y se recostó al otro lado de la cama pero bien lejos de Vincent – esperaré que Maya vuelva y me levantaré…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Todos comían en silencio en la gran mesa, Vincent jugaba con la última aceituna del plato, ciertamente esta no era su semana. Ya tenía suficiente con todos sus problemas y ahora tenía que soportar esta situación ridículamente estúpida por así decirlo.

Levantó la vista de su plato para encontrarse con la batalla de miradas que llevaban Ran y Break, Break cortó la mirada molesto diciendo maldiciones en baja voz al igual que Ran, Vincent ya dudaba de sus facultades mentales, bueno de Ran no le extrañaba pero del Sombrerero – "¿acaso olvidaba que era hombre?" – bien había habido algo así como un malentendido que podía utilizar a su favor pero Break lo estaba llevando más allá.

**FLASHBACK**

Ran venía corriendo muy feliz por los pasillos del imponente castillo – es hora de despertar a mi amada – decía casi cantando, ya podía apreciar la puerta roja del cuarto de Vincent y la abrió de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero así mismo como apareció se podría decir que se destruyó en pedazos.

**Minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta…**

Vincent se removía en la cama, por alguna razón el aire apestaba a caramelos, se volvió a mover con molestia, los rayos del sol le fastidiaban, adicionalmente le dolía el cuerpo, ya iba siendo hora de infringirle dolor a alguien más para sentirse mejor con ella misma. Pero bien, ahora mismo estaba cómoda en su cama y hoy no se pararía de ella por nada del mundo.

Podía vivir con ese olor a dulce, capaz y era idea de ese Rey imbécil, se acurruco más en donde estaba, después acabaría con él, sintió que ya empezaba a tomar el sueño de nuevo pero algo muy pegado a ella empezó a moverse.

Probablemente era Maya – quieres dejar de moverte, intento dormir – dijo ella, inmediatamente la aprisionaron más.

Me estás asfixiando – dijo molesta abriendo los ojos, ya estaba sospechando que la Maya que creía que pensaba que estaba con ella era algo…diferente.

Oye pervertido, despierta de una buena vez – dijo Vincent apuntando un arma de fuego en la frente de Break que estaba bien dormido mientras abrazaba a Vincent por la espalda.

Vincent hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dispararle de una vez, si lo hacia las cosas serían peores, se levantó como pudo y miró la puerta viendo a alguien sorprendido en ella – espera…esto…- ya mejor ni se molestaba en explicar.

Ran estaba en shock - ¡maldito! – sacó su espada y corrió hacia la cama.

Yo me largo a dormir a otra parte – dijo Vincent pero los brazos se lo impedían – ¡oye despierta! – lo sacudió pero Break no despertaba al contrario lo abrazaba más.

Veía como lentamente Ran saltaba sobre la cama con la espada en alto listo para caer sobre el cuello de Break, Vincent tuvo que actuar, saco de debajo de su almohada una ballesta que apuntó en la cara de Ran sin contemplaciones.

Lo matas y te la ves conmigo – ahora que repasaba lo que había dicho sonaba raro, Break seguía aún dormido y volvía a apretujarse en la cintura de Vincent. Miro a Ran, el aura extrema de un asesino hacia presión en el aire, Vincent sintió algo raro en él, Ran rápidamente tiró la ballesta en el momento en que Vincent se encontraba distraída, la espada bajaba sin compasión hacia Break con un aura temible. Vincent solo veía como sucedía todo sin poder hacer nada, unas chispas se alzaron al chocar dos objetos metálicos, Break se había despertado a tiempo.

¡Hasta que al fin! – dijo Vincent.

¿Qué sucede? – decía sin entender Break.

¿Y todavía preguntas? – Ran empujaba a Break, a este último le costaba mantenerse despierto, no entendía porque estaba tan cansado. Ran notó eso y saltó en la cama, haciendo que Break perdiera el equilibrio.

Esto es por ser un pervertido con mi amada – dijo Ran, Break miro molestó y se agarró de la pared.

No es tu amada, es mi prometida imbécil – contesto Break desafiantemente con una sonrisa.

Ran se molesto más – eso no te da derecho de dormir con ella – Break se estaba empezando a enfurecer, lo trataba de matar y nuevamente le decía que hacer, esto necesitaba medidas desesperadas para golpear el gran ego de ese Rey imbécil, así que por primera vez en su vida no dudaría en hacer algo.

¿Así? ¿Que no tengo derecho? Pues mañana me verás aquí y el siguiente y el siguiente – dijo para ver la reacción de Ran.

Ah, entonces simplemente hare que te vigilen las 24 horas – le contestó Ran, Break se irritaba cada vez más, quería destruir esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara al decir lo último.

Bien – miró a Vincent, realmente no estaba pensando muy bien lo que hacía pero ahora se estaba dejando llevar por la irritación, tomó el brazo de Vincent y la jalo hacia él, quedando ella pegada a él.

¡Oye ten más cuidado! – decía Vincent, cada fibra de su cuerpo se resintió con el repentino jalón.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – miró desafiante Ran.

¡Esto! – dio vuelta a Vincent para que su cuerpo quedara tapado por la espalda de Break.

¿Qué haces? – dijo exasperado Ran, desde el punto de él parecía que Vincent y Break se estaban besando pero la realidad nuevamente era distinta. Los dos se miraban, Vincent con ganas de matar a Break y Break percatándose de lo que había intentado hacer, adicionalmente se encontraba confundido.

¡Bien, ganas esta batalla pero no la guerra! – Ran frustrado caminó hacia la puerta y la cerro de golpe.

¡Bien! – decía triunfalmente Break.

¿Puedes soltarme ya? – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Ni que quisiera sostenerte – dijo cortante Break.

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces para que este teatrito? – dijo también cortante Vincent.

Nada, solo quería cerrarle la boca a ese mocoso engreído y mandón – dijo soltándola de golpe.

¿No te dije que con más cuidado? – dijo ella.

Ah sí, se me olvidaba que ahora eres la damisela en apuros – soltó Break.

¿Ahora sarcástico? Pero al menos no soy un pervertido que se aprovecha de la gente que duerme apaciblemente – soltó como dinamita para Break.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que hablas? – miró sin entender.

Decidiste tomarme como una almohada o quien sabe que dentro de tu retorcida mente – dijo ella.

mmm no te creo – Vincent enarcó una ceja, casi lo asfixiaba y ¿ahora le decía esto?

¡Hoy todo el mundo me tiene harta! – sacó el revólver y apuntó a Break.

No estarás pensando…- Vincent asintió sonriente con un tic en el ojo. Break ya sabía que debía correr y eso hizo, solo escuchó las detonaciones detrás de él…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así habían llegado a este ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban ahora, miró el puesto de Maya, esta no parecía encontrarse muy feliz – me voy…-dijo Vincent, nadie dijo nada, Break iba a decir algo pero mejor era dejar que Vincent se fuera por su lado, interiormente quería estar lejos de ella más que todo por incomodidad.

Mocosa ¿vienes? – preguntó Vincent a la silenciosa niña.

Etto…tengo sueño…me quedo – Vincent miró extrañado, era raro que no quisiera estar pegada a ella.

Como quieras – caminó fuera del comedor, realmente no quería ir sola a ese lugar pero necesitaba respuestas.

**Una hora después…**

Estaba frente a ese lugar escalofriante de nuevo, aquel lugar que vendía antigüedades que pertenecían a esa casa donde comenzó todo, según el relato de esa mujer. Tragó saliva, se reprendió por sentir miedo, no había razón, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda – "si habían razones y para colmo hasta sobraban" – tocó la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente sola, el sonido del chirrido de la misma le puso los nervios de punta.

Bien, ya no puedes echarte para atrás – se dijo así misma, entró lentamente y miro por todas partes, no había nadie sin embargo tenía esa sensación de que no estaba sola.

No hay nadie, mejor me voy – una puerta se abrió.

Oh, pero si es la agradable señorita del otro día – dijo una voz femenina.

Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas – dijo Vincent acercándose.

Me sorprende que aún estés con vida - sintió que esa mujer la miraba como si estuviera estudiando su estado.

Me preguntaba si usted entendía lo que decía ese libro – dijo Vincent sacando el libro de una bolsa que llevaba con ella.

Depende de que sea, fuera de eso que no me acerco mucho ese libro – dijo ella sentándose a distancia, pero podía apreciar el contenido del libro.

Vincent abrió el libro y se situó en una página en especial – quiero saber que dice aquí – la mujer abrió los ojos –"es sorprendente que haya llegado ahí"- pensó ella contenta – eso es un hechizo para volver algo a lo que una vez fue – contesto para la felicidad de Vincent.

¿En serio? Eso es bueno…- se quedó en el aire.

Puedes llamarme Razel – dijo ella adivinando el pensamiento de Vincent.

Razel ¿qué dice que tengo que hacer? – Vincent al fin veía luz al final del túnel en el que caminaba ciegamente.

Es difícil de entender, habla en frases extrañas a ver "Todo lo que mal comienza con un fruto del pecado, todo lo devuelve al inicio de la misma forma, aquel fruto rojo debe estar acorde al reflejo de los deseos del poseedor", es todo lo que puedo leer de eso – miró a Vincent que tenía una cara de no haber entendido nada.

Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dice el libro – dijo notando la duda en ella.

Es algo, aunque igual no entiendo que quiere decir con lo del fruto y el reflejo – dijo Vincent tratando de analizar por si sola – me tocará investigar, gracias por todo – abrió la puerta del local y salió olvidando el libro.

Espere, olvida el libro– Razel inconscientemente tomo el libro soltándolo asustada al instante al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, con cara de sorpresa miro a Vincent – "es sencillamente sorprendente" – sonrió y caminó hacia su cuarto personal – "ahora solo tenía que esperar".

**En el Castillo…**

Break estaba en el balcón de su cuarto contemplando la vista, todo estaba pacifico menos su mente, últimamente sentía que algo andaba raro en él y no sabía que, bien si lo sabía, el problema era la razón.

Volteó la vista a su habitación, Maya estaba en el suelo haciendo un dibujo – Maya-chan – dijo de repente, ahora que lo pensaba ella era adivina o algo así, personalmente no creía en esas cosas ya que era patrañas, uno mismo forjaba su destino etc…etc, pero ahora mismo necesitaba ayuda extra que no se podía dar a sí mismo.

¿Qué Onii-chan? – pregunto inocentemente.

¿mmm sabes de maldiciones y esas cosas? – Maya lo miró fijamente – naah olvídalo – dijo Break retractándose.

Si se, ¿qué quieres saber? – Break se tiró al suelo y empezó a jugar con un crayón en intento de hacer un dibujo.

Bueno hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que tu peor enemigo por cosas nada normales se vuelve mujer por quien sabe qué y entonces…- no sabía si continuar – ahora si olvídalo – Break volvió al balcón, esto era ridículo, mejor seguiría viendo el cielo y perdería otro día más tontamente.

Sintió los pasos de Maya cerca pero no le dio importancia – cuando sucede eso…la transformación no se detiene… – dijo Maya con una voz siniestra, Break sintió escalofríos por alguna razón y volteó rápidamente pero Maya estaba lejos pintando con los crayones.

Sería imaginación mía – "la transformación no se detiene…" – esa última oración retumbaba en su cabeza, si era imaginación o lo que sea no le gustaba que podría significar, este mundo era tétricamente raro.

**En la noche…**

Vincent se acomodaba la ropa de batalla, estaba lista para cualquier cosa que viniera esa noche, Maya brillaba por su ausencia, tal vez ya no había podido soportar estar cerca de ella – eso es bueno – decía eso, pero se sentía sola y eso le molestaba.

Tocaron la puerta apresuradamente, Vincent corrió a abrir la puerta – Mocosa ¿Dónde estabas…?...¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Break entró rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¡Oi-! – Break le tapó la boca antes de que hablara, ella estaba de espalda a la puerta mientras era aplastada literalmente por Break.

Calla, ese mocoso imbécil realmente envió a sus guardias y no precisamente a vigilarme – dijo Break en baja voz, se podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Vincent se quitó la mano de la boca – ¿entonces este es el lugar más seguro? – se notaba claramente el sarcasmo en la pregunta.

No hemos revisado ese cuarto - una de las voces dijo, ambos sabía a qué cuarto se referían.

Tocaron la puerta – señorita por favor abra la puerta, estamos buscando a alguien – silencio – si no lo hace entraremos a la fuerza – el guardia le hizo señas a los otros para que se prepararan, pero una adorable voz los detuvo.

Pasen – abrieron la puerta, Vincent estaba acostada en la cama bien arropada.

Señorita revisaremos rápidamente, solo es de rutina – dijo un guardia que le hizo señas de que comenzaran su trabajo.

¿Ahora es una revisión de rutina? – dijo Break, Vincent le metió un codazo en su cabeza, el guardia miro a Vincent.

Digo..hacen bien su trabajo – empezó a sonreír nerviosamente.

¿Quieres que te descubran? – dijo Vincent bajando la mirada hasta su sábana mientras hablaba en baja voz, Break estaba escondido entre las almohadas que estaban a espalda de Vincent.

Señor, no hay nada aquí – dijo uno de los subordinados – bien entonces nos retiramos – el guardia encargado alzo la mano en señal de que se detuvieran – aún falta un lugar – miro a Vincent – señores ustedes disculparan pero tengo mucho sueño y a su Rey no les va a gustar que me incomoden de esta forma – dijo teatralmente, Break se mordió la lengua para no estallar en un ataque de risas.

Señor es cierto, recuerde que ella puede ser la futura reina – le susurró uno de los otros guardias.

¿Futura reina? – una vena de fastidio aparecía en la sonriente y fingida expresión de Vincent.

Está bien, que descanse señorita – salieron del cuarto de ella y enseguida escuchó el sonido de una cerradura.

Genial…ahora estoy encerrada…- levantó la sábana, Break salió de su fortaleza de almohadas.

Puede ser peor…-contesto Break.

Ten cuidado con las alturas, no vayas a morir estúpidamente cuando salgas por la ventana – dijo Vincent acostándose y arropándose.

Yo no me voy…- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vincent, lo menos que quería era tener a ese sombrerero pervertido ahí.

No sé como harás, pero si no te vas te lanzó por el balcón – sentenció Vincent.

Inténtalo – desafió Break.

No estoy de humor, así que si no quieres que te dispare mejor lárgate – contestó Vincent.

Break quería molestar – bien que no quieres que me vaya, porque no aceptas que me quieres cerca.

Vincent se levantó de golpe - ¿qué? – solo llegó a formular.

Break estrecho los ojos – ves…ni siquiera puedes responder a eso.

Vincent ya estaba mirando el revólver en la orilla de la mesita de la noche – "estoy considerando terminar el trabajo de esos guardias "- pensó pero luego una idea traviesa pasó por su mente, sabía que al sombrerero lo haría rabiar y mucho mejor, lo haría salir muy voluntariamente de ese cuarto.

Break vio como una sonrisa siniestra de las que no veía hace buen rato, por no decir desde que llegaron.

Break…- el instinto de Break le decía que huyera sin embargo no se movió, quería ver que tenía planeado hacer la rubia psicópata. Vincent se levantó y rápidamente sus manos se apropiaron del cuello de la camisa de Break jalándolo a la cama bruscamente, Vincent quedó sobre Break, este último no esperaba esta acción.

Si te quedas aquí… - acercó su boca al oído de Break – tendrás que jugar con-mi-go…- sentía asco y repulsión al hacer esto, pero se le hacía graciosa la idea de molestar de esa manera, Break pasó por los estados de sorpresa, asco, trauma y finalmente no menos loco, se sintió competitivo, si quería jugar sucio por ser una mujer ahora, él también contestaría a su reto.

Break comenzó a responder a su juego y puso sus manos en su cintura, Vincent se sorprendió - ¡oye! – dijo ella casi al borde de la molestia.

¿Qué sucede? ¿No eras la que quería jugar? Estoy jugando…- sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la rubia.

Vaya, así que después de todo eres un pervertido – pensaba retirarse y dejar todo esto hasta ahí pero quería borrarle la sonrisa estúpida de la cara de Break.

Volvió la sonrisa siniestra al rostro de Vincent causando un poquito de temor en Break – aun quiero jugar…-dijo coquetamente, Vincent puso sus manos en el abdomen de Break y empezó subir sus manos lentamente hasta que llego al cuello de Break, posando su cuerpo completamente sobre él.

Los dos se sentían extraños, pero aun así no perderían ante el otro, perdía el que huyera del otro, Break bajó lentamente sus manos hasta los muslos de ella, Vincent en respuesta lo miró molesta.

¿Qué sucede? ¿La niña buena está asustada? – Break sonrió socarronamente aunque no se sentía cómodo con lo que hacía, pero una parte de él ya le decía que la idea de tirarse por el balcón era la salvación pero la ignoró.

Vincent estaba furiosa, este tipo ya debía estar cayendo varios metros hacia el suelo y aquí estaba debajo de ella, bien no quería usar esta arma pero ya no le dejaba de otra, en la guerra se vale todo, excepto amor para su propia salud mental.

¿Niña buena? Aquí la única niñita buena eres tú – sus manos subieron a su rostro, Vincent acercó su rostro peligrosamente a el de Break, este último trago saliva inconscientemente, esto se estaba poniendo raro para los dos, estaban tan cerca que cada uno sentía la supuesta respiración tranquila del otro, pero en sus mentes estaban en medio de un caos.

Break y Vincent eran atacados por la ansiedad del contacto no llegado, cada vez estaban más y más cerca, justo cuando no podía haber retorno de lo que acabaría pasando, el sonido de una puerta los alertó.

¡Amada mía, no sé cómo pudieron tratarte así los guardias…! – la cara de los tres, era digna de una foto para guardar cada vez que te estuvieras triste y quisieras reírte a carcajadas, los colores de la vergüenza aparecieron en los tres.

¡Te mataré! – fue lo único que se escucho además de los pasos acelerados de Break que salían de la habitación, este corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y así era.

jejejej – risa nerviosa - al fin la habitación…para mí – dijo Vincent tratando de calmarse, esto era lo quería, su linda soledad de vuelta – tendré pesadillas…

**En la profunda oscuridad de algún lugar…**

Unas manos muy pálidas y arrugadas acomodaban dos muñecos muy parecidos a Break y a Vincent – estoy llena de ansiedad por lo que vendrá jijijiji – la sonrisa macabra retumbaba como un eco terrorífico.

**Hasta aquí este loco capitulo, Break y Vincent tuvieron un súper acercamiento, casi siempre interrumpidos por Ran, Maya sigue actuando raro y ahora la mujer del casa de antigüedades, ¿qué secretos guardaran todos y qué significa lo que le leyó Razel?, tantas preguntas X)**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Sacrificio a la Luna

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 09: SACRIFICIO A LA LUNA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Sintió los pasos de Maya cerca pero no le dio importancia – cuando sucede eso…la transformación no se detiene… – dijo Maya con una voz siniestra, Break sintió escalofríos por alguna razón y volteó rápidamente pero Maya estaba lejos pintando con los crayones – sería imaginación mía – "la transformación no se detiene…" – esa última oración retumbaba en su cabeza, si era imaginación o lo que sea no le gustaba que podría significar, este mundo era tétricamente raro.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Break miraba de reojo a Vincent que pasaba caminando hacia su puesto en la gran mesa, todos desayunaban tranquilamente, sintió un instinto asesino dirigido a él directamente, no necesitaba mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Miro a la otra esquina, Ran lo miraba iracundo, ¿quien se creía?, estrecho los ojos, ahora le daba la gana de mirar para fastidiar más al rey imbécil, su aura asesina creció formidablemente, Break solo disfrutaba.

Por su parte Vincent estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, desde que había perdido el libro maldito había pasado una semana, por extraño que parezca no sufrió ningún ataque sin embargo las sombras seguían presentes y de vez en cuando se acercaban demasiado pero hasta ahí. Otra cosa rara que se había por fin percatado era el comportamiento esquivo de Maya con ella, no es que quisiera verla pegada a ella pero como fue casi repentino le parecía raro. Hablaría con ella más tarde.

Se sentó en la mesa y notó la batalla de miradas – "idiotas" – la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al verlos, tomó el tenedor y miro casi "casualmente" a Break, sus miradas se chocaron por unos segundos pero como si quemaran ambos apartaron la mirada, Ran apretó el borde de la mesa con rabia.

Desde ese día habían estado evitándose lo más que podían, no podía creer que había llegado la broma hasta tal punto esa noche, pero lo que más les molestaba a ambos, tanto que se les hacía bochornoso, era que no les había disgustado.

Ese detalle hacía imposible para Break principalmente acercarse a Vincent y sacarle la verdad, que sabía que aún le ocultaba. Todos andaban absortos en sus mentes que no notaron cuando llegó uno de los concejales, cuando este tocó el hombro de Ran, este hasta que saltó.

¡No me des esos sustos! – decía Ran.

Disculpe su alteza – Ran se acomodó en su silla de nuevo.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan fresco de una bandeja cercana.

Era para recordarle que hoy es el baile de salón – dijo el concejal, Ran abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! – miró a Vincent y salió corriendo hacia ella, esta lo detuvo con un plato poniéndolo en su cara.

¡No te acerques! – dijo molesta Vincent.

Amada mía ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo quiero bailar contigo hoy – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Break miraba asqueado y molesto desde su puesto.

Ustedes también deben asistir – el concejal intervino mirándolos a los dos.

¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Break estrechando la mirada denotando molestia.

¿Piensan perder la oportunidad de conseguir la información muy necesaria? – ahora sí no entendían – verán, no solo vendrán personas del pueblo y lugares aledaños, sino gente de otros reinos, ya que es el aniversario de la fundación de este reino y es una manera de respeto y cortesía asistir a este baile – explicó el concejal.

Break y Vincent no lo habían visto de esa manera - ¿pero porqué hasta ahora piensan en esa opción? – a Vincent le llamó la atención ese detalle y preguntó sin tapujos.

Es porque se corrió el rumor de que la futura Reina era extranjera y si asiste a la fiesta todo el mundo se comportará de manera "cooperativa" con la información que busquen – a Vincent le recorrió un escalofrío.

Miró a Ran, ya esperaba ver una mirada estúpida en su rostro pero se sorprendió al ver una expresión sombría dirigida al concejal, estos se miraban serios pero el concejal corto el gesto e hizo una reverencia – eso es todo su majestad…espero que lo tengan en mente…

* * *

><p>Vincent caminaba hacia la habitación, se había llevado algunos libros de la otra biblioteca para el cuarto, debía seguir investigando sobre las palabras extrañas, llegó a su cuarto y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un pie lo impidió, estaba a punto de decir algo pero una mano se dirigió a su boca para evitar que alzara la voz y se metió a la habitación.<p>

Oye idiota, soy yo – este la soltó.

El único idiota es el que hace algo como esto – Vincent se alejó de Break - ¿porqué el modo furtivo tan de repente? – preguntó Vincent sentándose en la cama, un leve sentimiento de nerviosismo e incomodidad la invadió.

Porque no quiero que me vean contigo todavía, es probable que piensen que planeamos algo – Vincent no entendía.

¿Recuerdas lo que te conté cuando fui a ese bosque? –Vincent asintió – el dijo que vendrían personas de otros reinos, entonces cuando eso pase podemos encontrar una manera de salir en caso de que algo falle – a Vincent le pareció que lo que decía Break tenía sentido – estaba pensando ir a husmear para recabar información.

Es un buen plan – dijo Vincent – en mi caso tendré que esperar hasta la noche para conseguir información – dijo apesadumbrada – por lo que dijo ese – dijo despectivamente – prácticamente me ordenó a estar en la fiesta, realmente quiero tirarme de ese balcón ahora – pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que conseguir información y esta era una gran oportunidad.

Por su parte, Break no estaba a gusto con lo del dichoso baile, pero como decía Vincent era oportunidad de oro en todos los aspectos.

Pero su mente traidora se la jugaba de nuevo, paso por su mente la imagen de Vincent bailando con Ran, ambos muy sonrientes, la irritación apareció en su cara y caminó hacia la puerta.

Que te quede claro que nuestra otra conversación sobre lo que pusiste en ese té está pendiente aún – dijo sin pensar Break.

Ya te dije que no puse nada – dijo molesta Vincent – ya lárgate si lo vas a hacer – dijo irritada.

Eso hago – salió Break. Nuevamente otra pelea casi sin sentido, pero así era como las cosas podían manejarse llegados a este punto. Break se estaba irritando solo; uno porque sentía que no avanzaba nada a su favor, se veía más lejos del lugar al que pertenecía, estaba seguro que lo que Vincent había puesto en ese té estaba relacionado al porque habían llegado a ese mundo.

Vio que Maya venía del lado contrario a él caminando, notó que su mirada andaba perdida – Maya-chan ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó, se veía algo pálida y demacrada.

Estoy bien Onii-chan, solo que no dormí bien – ahora que lo pensaba.

Maya era una adivina o algo así y nuevamente su mente no pensó lo que dijo – Maya-chan enséñame a hacer un suero de la verdad…

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE…<strong>

Break miraba el sobre detenidamente que estaba puesto en la mesita de noche, sentía que se estaba ahogando y que la respiración se le acortaba, algo estaba mal en él, pero haciendo lo que pensaba hacer iba a estar peor. La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a una chica rubia con un sexy vestido rojo con detalles de encajes negros que hacían juego con las flores negras adornando su cabello, que era agarrado en una cola, se golpeó mentalmente por incluir la palabra sexy en sus pensamientos, ahora él quería lanzarse por el balcón. Vincent tenía en la cara escrito trauma, Break ya estaba imaginándose las razones del porque de su expresión.

**FLASHBACK**

¡Aléjense! – decía Vincent acercándose peligrosamente al balcón.

Vince-chan solo te probaremos algunos vestidos – sacaron una enorme cantidad de ellos – tal vez muchos – dijo sonriente una de las sirvientes – ahora quietecita y cooperando – dijo otra acercándose a ella.

¡Iré con este que tengo puesto, no me pondré nada pomposo!- estaba al borde de la histeria, ya lo haría si no había otra opción, corrió hacia el balcón con toda su voluntad pero su plan fue arruinado por una sirvienta ninja que salió de la cortina y amarró sus manos rápidamente.

¿Areh? – solo llegó a decir Vincent antes de que la amordazaran – muhhhhh – solo podía decir.

Vince-chan no queríamos llegar a esto, pero queremos que se vea hermosa – dijo la sirvienta ninja.

"Maldita, te mataré cuando me suelte" – gritaba Vincent en sus pensamientos.

Sí, hay que arreglarla bien – dijo una soñadoramente.

Si, ya quiero ver que sucederá esta noche con sus dos pretendientes peleándosela por lo hermosa que quedará – decía la tercera. Las tres miraban siniestramente a Vincent mientras se acercaban a ella, solo se escucharon intentos de gritos.

**FIN DEL TERRORÍFICO FLASHBACK**

¿Para que querías hablarme? – preguntó Vincent mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Break notó que no lo miraba pero lo dejo pasar, tampoco es que quisiera que lo hiciera.

Solo quería darte algo que me dio Maya-chan para cuidarnos de cualquier cosa que aparezca – dijo Break mientras le daba un broche en forma de una rosa.

Bien – dijo tomándolo de la mano de él, hasta ese momento no se había percatado del estado de Break, este no vestía ninguna camisa, tomando a Vincent con la guardia baja, más expresamente a su mente. Esta no dudo un segundo en disfrutar de la vista y para Break la acción no paso desapercibida, sonriendo de manera egocéntrica, ahora el empezaría a jugar con ella, se vengaría por lo de la otra vez.

¿Qué sucede Vincent? – dijo acercándose Break, inconscientemente Vincent retrocedió sintiendo la puerta a sus espaldas.

¿Ahora qué quieres? – dijo ella notando las intenciones de Break.

Yo solo quiero jugar …- empezó agarrando su barbilla, sus respiraciones chocaban, Break se apropió de las muñecas de Vincent con una sola mano. Un leve tinte rojo apareció en la cara de Vincent, pero agradeció que la habitación estuviera algo oscura porque no soportaría que el Sombrerero viera eso.

¿Jugar? Más que eso, veo más que quieres vengarte, ¿te afectó tanto? ¿O es porque ahora mismo soy mujer? – contra-atacó como bien sabía hacer, eso tocó un nervio sensible en Break, una vena de fastidio apareció en la cara de Break.

¿Yo?¿afectado? – rodeó su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella y se pegó más ella, acortando la distancia aún más.

¿Quién es el afectado ahora? – sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca para molestia de Vincent, aunque sabía que eso último no era tan verdadero para su propio disgusto. Pero no cedería, con él jamás, primero se acababa el mundo, y con esto en mente con un rápido movimiento soltó sus manos del agarre de la mano de Break.

¿Afectada? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír – dijo fastidiada, lo empujó bruscamente hacía atrás, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Break disfrutaba la vista de la rubia sobre él, era salvajemente atractiva, se abofeteó, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?; Vincent notó la duda en su rostro y sonrió con eso, bajó hasta llegar a su oreja y la mordió.

Te sugiero que no hagas estas cosas cuando sabes que no puedes continuar – se iba a levantar, cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura y le dieron vuelta quedando ella debajo de Break.

Este solo tenía una sonrisa - ¿me estás diciendo cobarde? Señorita popularidad – dijo sarcásticamente.

Claro que eres un cobarde, ya quítate que tenemos que ir a trabajar – dijo ella, haber si entraba en razón y se ponía serio una vez en su vida.

Te mostraré lo cobarde que soy – dijo sonriente y bajó del acto a su cara, pegando por fin sus labios a los de ella, Vincent no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza?, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando este agarró sus muñecas para inmovilizarla, solo usó una mano para ello y con la mano libre, le desabrocharía el vestido para dejarla en desventajas, era una buena venganza aunque igual sentía que perdía, pero era mejor que nada.

Para la suerte de Break, era de esos vestidos que parecen corsette que se sueltan adelante, este jaló el listón que mantenía a la prenda, haciendo que Vincent luchara por soltarse, tenía que hacerla cooperar.

Cortó el beso - ¿qué sucede? ¿ la niña buena ya no puede con el juego? – dijo para reírse de ella, si ella se iba el ganaba inmediatamente, la última pregunta despertó el espíritu competitivo en Vincent, le daría una lección a ese idiota.

¿Eso fue todo? Que miedo – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Pues yo te vi bastante acobardada ahora mismo y…– no lo dejó terminar, ella se soltó una de sus manos y agarró la nuca de Break empujándolo hacia ella, estampándole otro beso pero este era más profundo, la batalla por la supremacía del control en sus bocas empezó.

Ya empezaba a hacer calor en la habitación o eso pensaban los dos, Break luchaba por soltar el vestido mientras una de sus manos se infiltraba en el vestido de Vincent subiendo hasta el muslo, una luz llenó la sala de repente acompañado del rechinar de una puerta.

Señor Break, el Rey lo está buscando…- una de las sirvientas quedó en shock al ver la escena, luego salió corriendo emocionada – señor Break, yo aposté por usted – se alejó de ahí.

Vincent y Break se miraron e inmediatamente se alejaron uno del otro, Vincent comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, completamente avergonzada, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Yo voy a…yo voy…adelante – salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, Break notó que el broche de Vincent se había caído al suelo y al parecer lo olvidó por todo…lo que paso.

¿Qué mosquito le pico para que él hiciera eso? ¿Y con ella? – sentía repulsión o quería auto convencerse de que era así, lo que más le molestaba era que estaba lejos de detenerse…

Miro el sobre que estaba en la mesita de noche – había perdido la oportunidad…- su mirada se ensombreció.

**EN EL BAILE**

La distancia que había entre Vincent y Break era literalmente olímpica, la situación estaba tan tensa entre ellos que hasta el más perdido de todos, Ran, notó el ambiente.

Oh ¿esa es la futura Reina? – dijo una voz cuchicheando por ahí – es hermosa, que suerte tiene el Rey – decía otra voz por lo bajo, Ran miraba nervioso, al parecer los concejales habían hecho su movida, eso lo irritaba, siempre eran ellos, le disgustaba demasiado tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Break con cada comentario relacionado con Vincent, se irritaba bastante pero desconocía la razón y si en tal caso existiera, la ignoraría para su propio bienestar, logró aparentar una expresión serena aunque fuera lo contrario.

Joven – alguien sacó de su pensamiento a Break.

¿Sí? – un hombre estaba al frente de él, por su ropa deducía que era el mayordomo de alguien.

La señorita a mi cargo quiere saber si bailaría con ella – Break casi no prestaba atención a lo que decía el hombre frente a él, porque estaba al pendiente de Ran que se estaba acercando a Vincent, vio que le susurro algo al oído y Ran tomó la mano de Vincent y la jaló a la pista.

Dígale que si quiero bailar – dijo sin mirar.

En la pista, todo el mundo admiraba a la "pareja" que se movía por la pista.

¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Vincent.

He preparado un barco para que los saque de aquí – dijo Ran vigilando a los concejales que conversaban entre ellos, Vincent no entendía porque el cambio repentino.

¿Por qué? – dijo en baja voz.

Esto ya no es seguro, se están metiendo en algo que es mucho más grande de lo que creen, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto y ahora menos, en el siguiente cambio de música me esperaras en el balcón norte, llevaré a Break allá – dijo Ran, la música cambió y las luces se apagaron.

Vete ya – Vincent obedeció, nunca había visto al Rey imbécil tan serio.

Vincent caminó hacia el balcón norte y llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, todo estaba oscuro y la Luna brillaba sobre el balcón dando un espectáculo único, Vincent lo miro anonadada, escuchó pasos – ahora si dime Ran…- se detuvo, no era Ran y se puso en guardia.

Vaya, así que me ibas a traicionar, ¿por qué no me sorprende Vincent? – decía Break mientras tomaba una pastilla de un sobre y se la ponía en la boca, al estar oscuro Vincent no vio que hizo esto.

¿Traicionar? No sé de qué hablas, el Rey imbécil nos citó y- Vincent no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, porque alguien puso sus labios sobre los de ella, no entendía que le pasaba ahora, sintió un sabor raro en la boca, era algo ácido, su cuerpo de repente no respondió.

Múltiples imágenes llegaron a la mente de Break, pero la más notable fue la de Vincent poniendo un líquido purpura en el té que sirvió aquella sirvienta en Pandora, la imagen de una anciana diciendo que ese brebaje la ayudaría a desaparecerlo, rompió el contacto y la soltó.

Esta quedó apoyada en la pared a duras penas - ¿qué me hiciste? – dijo Vincent.

Nada peor que lo que planeabas – sus ojos reflejaban el brillo del rencor, era visible aun en esa oscuridad.

¿Qué? – no siguió preguntando, se había dado cuenta que de alguna manera Break había descubierto sus planes del principio.

Entonces para colmo planeabas dejarme aquí atrapado con todo este lio, bien por ti Vincent – dijo con desprecio – aunque bueno, no puedo criticarte quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo alejándose.

Espera el Rey imbécil nos va a sacar de aquí – le costaba hablar, Break se volteó.

¿Piensas que te creeré? – rió a carcajadas – sálvate tu si quieres – se fue rápidamente de ahí.

¡Maldición! – dijo Vincent mientras intentaba pararse, unos pasos se acercaron - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo difícilmente.

Soy yo Onee-chan – dijo Maya acercándose a la luz de la luna.

Qué bueno que estas aquí ¿me ayudas a levantarme? – Maya la miró con lastima y culpa.

Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara pero ella me obligó – puso sus manos en el rostro de ella, Vincent sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba más, una sensación de cansancio la invadió.

Sentía algo que recorría su cuerpo, las manos de Maya se sentían caliente, Maya cayó al suelo desmayada - ¿Qué hiciste? – su cabeza dolía, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Una sombra tapó la luz de la luna, dando la forma de una gran capa - ¿Quién…eres? - un gritó se sintió en el pasillo oscuro, Ran que se dirigía hacia allá empezó a correr, no había podido encontrar a Break, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegó al balcón y vio a Maya en el suelo, pensó en tocarla pero al fin se decidió a tratar de despertarla, levantó la vista y vio la gran sombra – no puede ser… ¿tu? ¿Cómo? – dijo con completo terror, algo filoso se incrusto en el hombro de Ran, salió despedido contra la pared con Maya en brazos.

Ya los dejaré, ya ninguno me sirve – una sonrisa asquerosa se escuchó en el aire – el fin comienza ya – la sombra desapareció.

Estamos perdidos…- dijo Ran aterrado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desmayado de Maya y veía con horror las flores negras que tenía Vincent en el cabello, solo eso estaba ahí…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wao! Todo se complicó de manera brutal DX, Break se siente traicionado, Ran esta aterrorizado y Maya a cooperado con el enemigo, que por cierto ¿Quién es?, Vincent ha sido secuestrado, ¿qué era lo que planeaba el Consejo, para que Ran tomara esa decisión? ¿Qué era lo que Maya ayudó a preparar exactamente? ¿a quien vio Ran para que se pusiera así? oh no tantas interrogantes.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Decisiones

**Apareciendo por aquí :D**

**Cosas que olvide por estar con el apuro de subir el capitulo anterior…**

**Karimi-san, bueno he pensado tu pedido, llegue a la conclusión de que haría dos finales paralelos para este fic, para complacer a las lectoras, el final para las yaoistas :3, nunca he escrito algo así, pero pondré mi esfuerzo en ello y mi final crack, los dos valen por igual, así que espero que eso te haga feliz XD**

**¡Y wiiiii llegue al capítulo 10! ;u; *emocionada***

**Gracias por leer XDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 10: DECISIONES**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Llegó al balcón y vio a Maya en el suelo, pensó en tocarla pero al fin se decidió a tratar de despertarla, levantó la vista y vio la gran sombra – no puede ser… ¿tu? ¿Cómo? – dijo con completo terror, algo filoso se incrusto en el hombro de Ran, salió despedido contra la pared con Maya en brazos.

Ya los dejaré, ya ninguno me sirve – una sonrisa asquerosa se escuchó en el aire – el fin comienza ya – la sombra desapareció.

Estamos perdidos…- dijo Ran aterrado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desmayado de Maya y veía con horror las flores negras que tenía Vincent en el cabello, solo eso estaba ahí…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Un bulto se removía debajo de unas gruesas sabanas de una imponente cama, estaba lloviendo y los truenos iluminaban tenuemente la habitación por periodos cortos de tiempo, Break no podía dormir, se le hacía imposible, ya llevaba tres horas mirando el techo. Tenía una extraña sensación de que algo lo observaba e incluso se acercaba a la cama, pero siempre abría los ojos y no había nada, una angustia extraña embriagaba el aire, estaba claro que algo no estaba bien con él.

Desde ese día tenía sueños raros y veía cosas aún más raras por fragmentos de segundo, el rey imbécil no despertaba aún al igual que Maya-chan. No había forma que pudiera ejecutar sus planes que consistían en salir de ahí por lo menos. Nuevamente se puso a mirar el techo, al parecer eso era lo único que iba a poder hacer esta noche, sería igual que las otras cuatro, cerró sus ojos molesto. El sueño lo invadía poco a poco para su alivio, todo indicaba que quizás podría ganarle a ese molesto estado en que se encontraba, pero un peso extra que se empezó a mover le indicó que no sería así.

Se puso en guardia y casi se sentó en la cama, veía que algo se movía entre las sábanas y subía hacia él, miro su bastón sobre la mesita de noche y extendió su mano para tomarlo.

Pero una mano hizo caer el bastón al suelo, alejándolo de su posible salvación – yo tu no lo haría –unos largos cabellos rubios saltaron a su vista.

¿Vincent? – la chica se subió sobre él, su vestido rojo estaba hecho añicos, acostándolo de golpe, Break estaba más que estupefacto, no era posible, Vincent con sus manos dio una marcha desde los hombros hasta llegar a las manos de Break, entrelazándolas con las suyas.

No veía bien el rostro de Vincent, sin embargo para él eran claro en toda esa oscuridad la brillantez siniestra de dos ojos rojos - ¿dos? – Vincent solo tenía uno solo, trató de levantarse y quitársela de encima, pero ella solo reforzó su agarre y bajo su rostro hasta donde él.

Soltó sus manos y las dirigió al rosto de Break , sentía la respiración de Vincent sobre su boca mientras ella reía, un trueno cayó iluminando la estancia, el rostro de Vincent sobre el de él fue más que claro, una ansiedad empezaba a carcomer su razón, tan cerca de su boca y tan lejos de alguna forma que no entendía, se sentó de golpe y agarro su cuello.

¿Qué te crees viniendo aquí? – estaba a punto de estrangularla pero ella empezó a sonreír, Break se detuvo, sentía algo raro, ella aprovechó el momento de duda y recobró el control, nuevamente estando a centímetros de su boca, Break estaba paralizado, podía inmovilizarla pero no lo hizo, ella empezó a pasar su boca por su quijada, Break sentía la carne de gallina por donde pasaba sus labios.

Llegó hasta su cuello pero antes de hacer algo, acercó su boca a su oído – te mataré~ - mordió sin previo aviso su cuello, Break despertó gritando desesperadamente.

Miro a todas partes en busca de Vincent, pero no había rastro de ella, ya era de día - otro sueño de esos – dijo Break con una cara de molestia, se miró al espejo y vio su enormes ojeras, era deplorable su estado, sacaría algo de ropa y se daría un laaaargo baño, haber si se le quitaban esa sensación.

Mientras buscaba ropa limpia en el gavetero una gota roja cayó sobre una prenda, Break miró extrañado al techo pero no había nada, otra gota volvió a caer, se miró al espejo y fue a ver su cuello, la sangre venía de él.

¿Pero qué? – dijo él tomando un paño y empezó a limpiar la sangre, buscó alcohol pero se detuvo.

No hay herida – no estaba herido por ningún lado pero sin embargo había sangre – esto…- tocaron la puerta – pase – apareció una sirvienta.

Señor, el desayuno está listo – dijo ella.

Bajaré en un momento – la sirvienta se retiró cerrando la puerta – algo está mal conmigo…

* * *

><p>Ran sentía molestos los rayos del sol en su cara – ¿Quién permitió poner esa ventana ahí? – se movió hacia un lado, sintió otra respiración - ¿ehh? – abrió los ojos perezosamente, notando a una sirvienta durmiendo a su lado y esta se movió más hacia donde estaba él abrazándolo.<p>

¡ahhhhh! – se escuchó un fuerte golpe, la chica abrió los ojos - ¡Rose! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esas bromas que la gente puede malinterpretar todo?¡ – dijo muy rojo Ran.

Awww pero que kawaii fue tu expresión – dijo ella – ya extrañaba hacer esto~ – disfrutaba completamente su broma.

¡Maldita! – Ran dijo molesto.

Escucharon ruidos afuera - ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Será el rey? – dijeron unas voces, Ran miró suplicante a Rose, esta solo suspiró, los guardias entraron al cuarto – su alteza sigue inconsciente – dijeron los guardias desanimados y cerraron la puerta.

Cuando ya era seguro, Ran abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviado – estuvo cerca… – Ran miró el techo, Rose estaba colgada como misma ninja y así ágilmente apareció en el suelo, Rose lo miró como estudiándolo mientras caminaba hacia la cama para sentarse de espalda a él. Ran detestaba esa actitud de ella, siempre le daba la sensación de leer sus pensamientos.

¿Hasta cuando piensas esconderte? – preguntó directamente y sin contemplaciones.

No me escondo, solo estoy pensando que hacer – Rose lo miró.

Pues debes tener en mente que no vas a poderlo hacer por siempre – Rose le tiro un manojo de papeles.

¿Y esto? – ella le indicó con la mirada que les diera un vistazo - ¿qué es esto? - dijo Ran mirando cada uno de los papeles.

Como ves, tu consejo no ha perdido el tiempo – Ran arrugó los papeles furioso.

Esos imbéciles… – Rose sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Entonces ¿qué harás? – estaba claro que ella le había traído todo eso para presionarlo y que tomara una decisión.

¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Ran mirando el suelo, Rose casi se le cae el cigarrillo al escuchar la pregunta.

Ella aún no despierta, aunque no sé porque sospecho que está igual que tú – dijo Rose.

Ran solo veía una salida a esto – Rose, necesito que hagas algo por mi…

Una expresión de complacencia apareció en el rostro de Rose – tú solo ordena…

* * *

><p>Break comía silenciosamente, era el único ser humano en ese comedor por así decirlo, miró la comida, ya se le había ido el apetito, se levantó y caminó por el corredor, escuchó un fuerte estruendo, alzó la vista, una sirvienta se había caído con una gran cantidad de libros, Break la ayudó a levantarse.<p>

¡Gracias Break-sama! – dijo la sirviente apenada.

No hay de que – tomó varios libros y los puso en la carretilla que ella llevaba, solo quedaba un libro oscuro que cayó más lejos.

Break caminó hacía él y lo tomó, su cabeza se sintió sin peso de repente, imágenes vinieron a su mente – "Ese tiene cosas parecidas a los juguetes de Ada" – su cabeza dolía, aparecían imágenes de una tienda de antigüedades – "_yo tu tendría cuidado – dijo la mujer alejándose - ¿porque? – preguntó Vincent intrigado – porque la última vez que ese libro fue tocado, perdí a mi hermano en un accidente, solo trae cosas malas_"

Ahora recordaba lo que había dicho Vincent antes, incluso había mencionado que una mujer se lo había dado.

"_Sacó el libro de detrás del mueble – esto que ves aquí, atrae a esas cosas que tratan de matarme – dijo Vincent - ¿qué es? – pregunto Break tratando de agarrarlo pero Vincent lo alejo – no puedes tocarlo, trae mala suerte y mucha perdida de horas de sueños – dijo bostezando – es un libro de que tiene hechizos y maldiciones, el mismo esta maldito o eso dijo la mujer de esa tienda extraña de la plaza – dijo Vincent."_

Disculpa, ¿Cómo llegó a la tienda de antigüedades del pueblo? – la sirvienta lo miró extrañada pero respondió.

**HORAS DESPUÉS…**

¿Qué significa esto? – Break miraba sin entender, podría pensar que Vincent se había vuelto loca y que todo este tiempo alucinaba, pero sabía que había algo raro detrás de esto.

Estaba frente a "la tienda de antigüedades", que no eran más que escombros, Break entró en la edificación, por lo que había investigado en la libreta que había encontrado en la biblioteca, había un nombre de un niño relacionado a esta dirección, había muerto hace 20 años y después de eso, esta casa un día se incendió por cuestiones aún desconocidas, según leyó en un periódico de la localidad.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿con quién había hablado Vincent? Según lo que vio, no fue solo una vez, recuerda que ella le mencionó que fue dos veces, pateó un pedazo de madera frustrado, habían más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Por qué tan frustrado? – escuchó una voz femenina desde arriba, miró rápidamente hacia la dirección de la voz, una chica de cabello negro corto hasta la nuca y unos profundos ojos azules, lo miraba sonriente.

¿Quién eres? – dijo Break, poniéndose en guardia.

¡Qué grosero! – hizo puchero ofendida - ¿cómo puedes olvidar a la persona que casi hace que tu sexy rubia se casara con el descerebrado de Ran? – sonrió ella, Break echo vuelta al casete en búsqueda de lo que ella decía.

**INTENTO DE BODA DE HACE TRES SEMANAS…**

"_Por estar pensando, no presto atención de que habían llegado a la parte que decían – si hay alguien que tenga una razón para impedir que se de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Vincent se le iluminaron los ojos, era el momento perfecto – yo...- una de las sirvientas salió de una cortina en modo ninja y le tapo la boca - señorita, se que está nerviosa por ello la ayudare – le dijo en baja voz, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de aquella sirvienta, Vincent quería llorar su última oportunidad se le había ido."_

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE…**

Ahhhh – dijo Break como dándose cuenta de algo.

Ahhhh nada – lo miró molesta, pero cambio su expresión rápidamente – Break-kun necesito que me acompañes~ - dijo feliz, Break se puso en guardia.

**EN EL CASTILLO…**

Ran caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo oscuro, había conseguido dormir a los guardias, era conveniente ser amigo de una ninja, ya parecía no haber más vigilancia, llegó al ala oeste rápidamente. Dio una vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con guardias, Ran se escondió de una vez, evitando que lo descubrieran, los guardias pasaron cerca de él pero no notaron su presencia.

Ran sacó dos esferas y las lanzó contra los guardias que estaban parados en frente de una habitación, los dos cayeron al piso dormidos – bien – dijo el mismo auto felicitándose.

Ahora no había nada de que lo detuviera, solo el miedo a su destino , – "el destino que cargaras como un Hellan" - ¿porqué las palabras de ese hombre vienen a mi mente en este momento? – dijo con mirada sombría, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe .

Vengo por ti – dijo Ran decidido, pero así mismo quedó sorprendido - ¿Maya? – unas sábanas habían sido amarradas y salían por la ventana, corrió hacia la ventana y vio a Maya bajando.

¡Oye! – dijo Ran, Maya lo miró.

¡No me detendrás! – dijo ella mirándolo mal.

¡No vengo a detenerte, vengo a buscarte! – Maya quedó extrañada y sin entender.

¡Intrusos! – escucharon a los guardias venir.

¡Maldición! – dijo Ran lanzándose a la sábana soga.

Tenía a rescatarte pero ya que, vámonos – alguien arriba cortó la soga y los dos empezaron a caer al vacío, Ran sujetó a Maya y cayó de pie en el suelo, un escalofrío de dolor lo recorrió desde los pies.

¿Estás bien? – Maya preguntó mientras.

Si – dijo Ran con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Ahí están! – Ran empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

A ver si recuerdo – buscó algo en el patio.

¿Dónde está? – dijo exasperado, entró a unos arbustos y por no ver bien, cayó en un agujero.

Aquí esta – dijo corriendo por un túnel, hasta llegar a un mini barranco.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Maya.

No te preocupes, este es un atajo – dijo caminando por una orilla, piso mal y casi se van al vacio, Ran logró pegarse a la pared en el último momento – he perdido práctica… – dijo respirando con dificultad, subió a un árbol y bajo lentamente.

Te demoraste demasiado – dijo alguien.

Calla Rose, no sabes por lo que he pasado – aún le dolía la caída.

Ran se percató de algo – vaya conseguiste el carruaje siempre~

Rose se rió con autosuficiencia – y también traje un regalo~

Ran abrió la puerta y no pudo contener la carcajada – ¡jajajajajajajajajaajajaja! – se le salían las lagrimas de tanto reírse, adentro estaba Break completamente amarrado de pies a cabeza y para rematar un lindo moño en la cabeza.

Un lindo presente para su alteza – dijo Rose.

Te mataré rey imbécil – dijo Break con aura asesina.

¡Ah sí, me vienen persiguiendo! – Rose lo miró como no extrañada de la situación.

Suban, aún no pasamos la peor parte – todos obedecieron.

En el camino Maya soltó a Break - ¿y bien, por qué el secuestro? – dijo Break mientras intentaba acabar con Ran de una sola estocada, este solo esquivaba.

Oye, primero cálmate – Break trató de controlarse y se sentó.

Ran cambió su expresión – eso es…- no sabía por dónde comenzar.

El consejo ha decidido varias cosas por su cuenta, con respecto a lo que sucederá en cinco semanas – dijo Rose, empezando por Ran, este último había entendido la acción de Rose como "Hablas tú o yo te delato", no tenía opción – el consejo llegó a la conclusión que el origen de los males es Maya, pensaban ejecutarla como muestra al pueblo, al parecer alguien filtró la información de lo que pasaba entre los aldeanos y estos estaban entrando en pánico.

Tu también serías ejecutado, al igual que mi amada, si en tal caso la encontraban, todo para tapar la verdad y seguir controlando todo– Break no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era algo imbécil, al final de que serviría.

Pero entonces ¿tú no eres el rey?, haz algo – Ran miró la ventana.

Eso es solo un titulo, me tienen ahí por ciertas razones – el aire se puso tenso.

¿Y a dónde vamos? – Break no siguió preguntando, sentía que no diría nada y perdería su tiempo si lo hacía.

Nos vamos de este reino… - terminó Ran de decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo: D, nuevas intrigas surgen con respecto a la familia de Ran y su puesto como Rey, la nueva decisión del consejo pondrá todo patas arriba, ¿cómo saldrán del Reino?, tantas interrogantes x_x<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	11. Un solo de la Luna

**Lalalalalalala~**

**Apareciendo a actualizar XD *al fin tiene inspiración***

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 11: UN SOLO DE LA LUNA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Tu también serías ejecutado, al igual que mi amada, si en tal caso la encontraban, todo para tapar la verdad y seguir controlando todo– Break no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era algo imbécil, al final de que serviría.

Pero entonces ¿tú no eres el rey?, haz algo – Ran miró la ventana.

Eso es solo un titulo, me tienen ahí por ciertas razones – el aire se puso tenso.

¿Y a dónde vamos? – Break no siguió preguntando, sentía que no diría nada y perdería su tiempo si lo hacía.

Nos vamos de este reino… - terminó Ran de decir.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Se abrió una puerta de golpe – ¡Mirso-sama! – el concejal principal abría los ojos perezosamente mientras tomaba sus lentes y se los ponía.

¿Qué sucede para que se arme semejante escándalo? – dijo él, el guardia se atemorizó, podían colgarlo por hacer esto.

Lo que sucede es que el rey no está en su habitación y al parecer se han llevado a Maya-sama – dijo el soldado.

¿Qué has dicho? – Mirso salió de su cama rápidamente – ¿no atraparon al intruso? – dijo molesto.

Es que…- el guardia le extendió una carta. Este la tomó y la abrió.

"_Me alegro que ustedes estén trabajando taaan bien sin siquiera pedir una sola opinión mía, por eso no se molesten en buscarnos, resolveré el asunto que tanto nos inquieta por mis propios medios sin sacrificar estúpidamente a nadie, así que quédense tranquilos en el reino y no me estorben. Y si en tal caso me desobedecen, les cortaré las cabezas yo mismo cuando vuelva._

_Con supremo odio._

_Hellan Ran"_

¡Ese maldito mocoso! – Mirso arrugaba la carta furioso – no me hagas reír, ¿harás lo que otros no pudieron? – el guardia no sabía qué hacer – llamen a Kai – dijo sin mirar – que los mate a todos menos a ese mocoso malcriado y a la chiquilla – el guardia salió corriendo de una vez – Dime Hellan Ran ¿sabes que intentas hacer? – Mirso miró la luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

* * *

><p>En otra parte - ¡la luna está demasiado grande! – decía una chica de lentes desde una gran torre, su cabello marrón peinado en trenzas se mecía desde la ventana - ¿qué haces Esmer? Deja de perder el tiempo – dijo un anciano que entraba al observatorio.<p>

¡S-si! – dijo casi tartamudeando.

Empieza por tomar las notas de la luna, ya van más de 7 días desde que sigue llena, esto es un fenómeno inusual – explicaba el anciano a su alumna, el anciano daba un vistazo rápido a su escritorio en donde había un reloj de arena que tenía arena blanca.

Maestro, estuve leyendo que este fenómeno había sucedido antes – el maestro caminó hacia su asiento y se sentó.

Es como leíste, esto ya sucedió antes – los ojos del anciano parecían hundirse en sus recuerdos por un momento – esto sucedió hace 100 años, en ese momento era un joven apuesto.

Esmer trató de contener la risa – no te rías, no miento, fuimos testigos de este maravilloso fenómeno – "y de muchas cosas más por desgracia"- pensaba con pena – la luna será visible por cinco semanas más y esto acarreara muchos desastres naturales, sin embargo es un espectáculo hermoso, así que quiero un reporte a primera hora de la mañana – dijo el anciano riéndose.

Ehhh y yo que pensaba que me ibas a contar historias – lloraba Esmer, no tenía ganas de hacer ningún reporte a esa hora de la noche.

No tienes tiempo para eso, debes pasar el examen y convertirte en toda una astrologa – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

No es justo – el anciano iba a decir algo más pero notó que la arena del reloj había cambiado a rojo, escuchó ruidos abajo.

Entró en pánico y trancó la puerta - ¿maestro? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Esmer extrañada de su comportamiento repentino, el maestro caminó hacia ella no sin antes tomar el reloj de arena y la agarró por los hombros.

Esmer...- bajó su cabeza hasta su oído y susurró algunas palabras, los ojos de Esmer se abrieron de la impresión.

¿Qué? - unos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo que llevaba al observatorio, una mano giró el pomo pero la encontró cerrada, una boca esbozó una sonrisa.

La puerta cedió sin contemplaciones para terror del anciano – Maestro Richard, lo estaba buscando – dijo una voz femenina, la figura estaba cubierta por una capa roja.

¿Quién eres? – la mujer parecía mirar todos los estantes mientras caminaba.

Eso no tiene importancia, lo que si…mmm bueno supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí – dijo ella sin preámbulos.

El anciano ya se lo temía – pues que mal, no te dejaré que lo consigas, moriré con el secreto – tomó una pastilla junto con un líquido extraño, la mujer enarcó una ceja, el anciano empezó a botar sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo, espuma salía por su boca y sufría convulsiones hasta que dejo de moverse por completo.

Estúpido – dijo fastidiada.

Esmer tapaba su boca con sus dos manos mientras lloraba y veía toda la escena con horror – suerte que esperaba un comportamiento tan patético como este – sacó una esfera transparente que empezó a flotar en el aire – "¿Qué es eso?" – Esmer se preguntaba, debía mantenerse en silencio para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Absorbe - dijo la mujer, del cuerpo del anciano empezó a emanar una energía extraña que era drenada por la esfera hasta que no dejo nada – listo – la mujer tomó la esfera y la guardó en su bolsa de cuero que llevaba.

Esmer no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, algo se movió cerca de ella, miró que se trataba de una rata, estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo, miró al frente para ver dónde estaba la intrusa pero no estaba – "¿Dónde está?" – pensaba Esmer muy confundida, tal vez ya se había ido.

Eso lo dudo – una voz habló detrás de ella, Esmer dio un grito y saltó fuera de su escondite.

¿Crees que no había dado cuenta de tu presencia? – parecía que la mujer le hacía gracia la reacción de Esmer.

¡Aléjate! – Esmer estaba completamente llena de pánico que no notó que había un estante con libros detrás de ella e hizo que se cayeran sobre ella, dejándola noqueada del viaje.

Qué torpe… -ya había perdido la inspiración de matar a alguien.

Caminó hacia la ventana y se paró en el borde, al menos tenía algo de lo que necesitaba conseguir, Esmer abrió los ojos pesadamente y pudo ver que la capa se había dejando ver a la intrusa, esta saltó por la ventana, Esmer se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la ventana pero no había nada, estaban en una torre, al menos debía poder ver mientras caía hacia el vacio – ¿fue brujería?

* * *

><p>¿Fuera de este reino? – Break escuchaba al fin algo bueno – pero ¿cómo? – ya sabía de antemano que el reino estaba rodeado por una gran corriente de aire y las aguas turbulentas del fondo.<p>

No muchos en el reino lo saben ya que solo lo saben los altos mandos incluyéndome – Rose paró el carruaje, todos bajaron, el ruido del fuerte viento no se hizo esperar.

Hay dos maneras de salir de este reino – comenzó Rose – una por la vía comercial pero tendríamos que lidiar con muchos guardias y es demasiado complicado – Break caía en cuenta que no se había aventurado a buscar otras posibilidades pero ahora eso no importaba.

¿Y la otra? – Rose con una sonrisa señaló el abismo.

¿Lanzándose al abismo? – Break no entendía, Maya jaló su manga y este la miró.

Ahí hay un camino que no puedes ver – dijo ella.

¿Camino que no puedo ver? – Break seguía sin entender.

Rose suspiró – no te preocupes, después te explicaremos eso – Maya agarró la mano de Break y lo jaló para que lo siguiera.

Pero… – Maya ya tenía un pie en el vacio pero sin embargo no se cayó.

¿Ves? Es seguro – Break la siguió.

Tenemos que llegar a esa cueva de allá – señaló Maya. Era impresionante caminar sobre el aire y más estando en un abismo.

Pero mira a quienes me encuentro – dijo una voz de repente, Rose y Ran se pusieron en guardia.

Me sorprende que hagas estas cosas, su alteza – dijo un chico de cabello azulado y ojos café que salió del bosque, las nubes se quitaron mostrando a la imponente luna sobre ellos.

Kai – dijo Rose.

Kai la miró – de ti no me sorprende nada de esto – dijo Kai mordazmente, Rose solo lo miro molesta.

¿Vienes a detenernos, no? – preguntó Ran.

En efecto, Mirso mismo ha dado la orden, está furioso según me contaron. Me dio la orden de matarlos a todos a excepción de ti y Maya-sama – dijo Kai.

Puedes irte, primero no regresaremos y segundo no dejaré que mates a alguien aquí – dijo Ran.

¿Quieres apostar? – la sombra de Kai se desfiguró haciéndose más grande, Ran y Rose ya sabían lo que venía, la sombra de Kai desapareció, Rose y Ran estaban en alerta a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Break se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y estaba a punto de regresar – no, déjalos – dijo Maya.

No vas a poder ayudar, no puedes ver lo que hay ahí – dijo ella, ciertamente no podía ver ni entender lo que sucedía, sino mal recordaba era el tipo que había logrado noquear a Vincent. Rose sintió una presencia a su espalda, enseguida su cuerpo no le respondía.

Ran se dio cuenta y piso su pie - ¡ouch! – se quejó Rose, pero consiguió moverse de nuevo.

Yo iré por él – dijo Ran mientras corría con su espada en mano en contra de Kai, este no dudo en desenvainar y las chispas de los metales chocando se podían apreciar desde donde Break y Maya estaban.

Una presencia se cernía sobre Rose nuevamente - ¡ahí estas Ramrs! – algo detuvo a una gran bestia de ojos amarillos, Break solo veía algo oscuro que luchaba con otra cosa igual pero no más. Ahora que recordaba, cuando se encontró con Rose sintió que algo lo golpeó y no había sido ella, porque fue antes de incluso acercársele, sabía que no había sido noqueado por los medios normales.

Ya tenía a Kai en donde lo quería - ¡ahora! – gritó Rose, un dardo quedó en el cuello de Kai.

¿Qué demonios? – se alejó mientras se tambaleaba – malditas sabandijas – cayó dormido en el suelo.

Bien hecho, Mary – felicitó Rose mientras una sirvienta aparecía desde los arbusto.

Fue como ustedes dijeron – decía impresionada Mary.

Ran agarró por un brazo a Kai – bien, ya estamos todos – dijo Ran.

Cuando Kai-sama despierte los matara – decía Mary un poco atemorizada.

No te preocupes, cuando sepa nuestras razones no le quedara otra más que cooperar – dijo Rose, Mary sonreía nerviosa.

Por favor regresen sanos – dijo Mary haciendo reverencia.

Y ustedes resistan – dijo Ran.

Lo haremos su alteza, el gremio Cross mantendrá a raya al consejo mientras no esté – Ran sonreía, el plan iba bien por ahora, el consejo pensaba que Ran no tenía su as bajo la manga, lo que no sabían es que toda la servidumbre estaba de su lado, ellos eran su ejército por si tuviera que usarlos contra ellos en un futuro cercano.

* * *

><p><strong>DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…<strong>

**EN UNA TABERNA**

Esmer entraba con cara de terror y llegaba a la barra – disculpe señor, donde puedo encontrar guerreros dispuestos a acompañarme, les pienso pagar - había escuchado que algunos aventureros y guerreros se reunían ahí.

Algunos hombres sonrieron al verla – señorita, creo que mejor es que se vaya – dijo el bartender mientras veía que algunos hombres de mala calaña se acercaban a la barra.

Pero ya era tarde, ya estaban ahí - ¿escuchamos bien? ¿Necesita unos buenos guerreros para una peligrosa travesía? – Esmer asintió – bueno aceptamos el trabajo – empezaron a reír y la guiaron afuera.

La tiraron a un callejón en todo el lodo, Esmer estaba aterrada, porque le pasaba esto a ella lloraba en su mente, primero se suicidaba su maestro casi en su cara y ahora la misión que le había dejado, el universo estaba en su contra, tal vez era mejor que dejara las cosas como estaban, se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar de esa forma - ¡debo cumplir la voluntad del maestro! – dijo poniéndose de pie decididamente.

Un golpe venía hacia ella, cerró los ojos con miedo pero el mismo nunca llegó - ¿ehh? – abrió los ojos y vio a un chico peliblanco que detenía el puño del que la iba a golpear con su mano.

¿No les han dicho que meterse con chicas débiles está mal? – dijo Break. Claramente estaba de mal humor, tenía que soportar el mal carácter de Rose y sus constantes mandatos, se desquitaría con estos idiotas.

¡Tú no te metas! – el otro agarró un palo del suelo y se disponía en golpear a Break con él, pero al instante estaba hecho pedazos.

El próximo serás tú – los dos hombres salieron corriendo atemorizados, Break miró a Esmer.

Señorita no debería meterse con gente como ellos – dijo mientras guardaba su espada.

Vio que Esmer tenía la mirada puesta sobre él – ¿ojo rojo? – dijo ella en baja voz pero lo suficientemente alto para que Break lo escuchara, Break se acercó a ella.

¿Has visto a alguien con un ojo rojo? – preguntó Break casi exasperado.

Si – dijo con miedo – he visto a una rubia de ojos rojos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, las interrogantes siguen aumentando DX:<strong>

**¿qué eran esas sombras que Break no podía ver bien?**

**¿Por qué se llevaron a Kai con ellos?**

**¿Cuál es la misión que dejo Richard a Esmer para que este tan desesperada ahora?**

**¿por qué el fenómeno de la luna?**

**¿Qué paso hace 100 años?**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	12. Revelaciones Parte I

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 12: REVELACIONES**

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Vio que Esmer tenía la mirada puesta sobre él – ¿ojo rojo? – dijo ella en baja voz pero lo suficientemente alto para que Break lo escuchara, Break se acercó a ella.

¿Has visto a alguien con un ojo rojo? – preguntó Break casi exasperado.

Si – dijo con miedo – he visto a una rubia de ojos rojos…

**AHORA**

Ahora no sabía que pensar, lo que le había dicho Esmer, en cierta forma no tenía sentido – "¿dos ojos rojos?" – Vincent solo tenía un ojo rojo, la imagen de el sueño del otro día vino a su mente – "dos ojos rojos" - ¿será posible? – un dolor de cabeza lo invadió, más imágenes pasaban por su mente, a duras penas podía entenderlas. Tenía demasiados sueños raros.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba afuera del anticuario, era de noche y no había luna – hola – dijo inútilmente, estaba seguro que nadie le contestaría, abrió la puerta y miró que adentro estaba todo oscuro.

Caminó sigilosamente, hasta que sintió una risita en medio de la oscuridad - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo en alta voz, su instinto le indicaba que saliera de ahí, ya hasta estaba sudando frío, la risita se escuchaba a su alrededor hasta que una respiración en su cara lo hizo mirar al frente otra vez, topándose con dos ojos rojos que brillaban, dos manos lo empujaron contra la pared más cercana.

¿Qué? – escuchó la risita de nuevo - ¿qué sucede Break? ¿me tienes miedo? – dijo la voz divertida.

¿Vincent? – reconocía esa forma de hablar aunque ahora fuera una mujer, Vincent deslizo su mano por su mejilla mientras mordía la lóbulo de la oreja de Break.

Huelo tu miedo – Break trató de controlarse.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó él, los ojos rojos volvieron a estar frente de él.

Eso no lo sé – dijo riéndose – en realidad, no sé de que hablas – puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Break y lo besó. Break trató de luchar pero fue inútil, su mente daba vueltas. Escuchaba voces en su cabeza

"_La bruja de Sablier"_

"_se llevaba a los niños"_

"_solo faltaba Videl"_

"_Ese libro esta maldito"_

"_Mi hermano murió hace 20 años al tocarlo"_

"_Aquí están las cosas de esa casa"_

"_Mi nombre es Razel"_

Cuídate…- una sonrisa se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad mientras los ojos rojos se alejaban, Break se levantó de golpe completamente sudado, todos dormían excepto Maya que estaba sentada en la ventana mirando a la luna.

¿Otro sueño de esos? – preguntó Maya.

Break se toco la frente – si…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Era como si viera las memorias de Vincent, era lo primero que se le venía a la mente, realmente no sabía que más pensar, pero una cosa si era segura, cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Siguió caminando para llegar a la posada, necesitaba interrogar a Esmer.

**EN LA POSADA**

Las miradas se cruzaban en el aire, todos estaban a la expectativa de quien hablara primero – para empezar ¿Quién noqueó a Kai otra vez? – preguntó Ran, miró a la cama de Maya quien estaba de espaldas a él dibujando en el suelo, miró a Rose.

Fui yo, su cara me estresó – dijo campantemente Rose mientras se limaba las uñas.

Lo necesitamos despierto Rose – ella lo miró.

Trato de atacarme con su tótem, ¿qué querías que hiciera? – contesto ella.

Maldita… – dijo Kai levantándose con dolor de cabeza.

¿Ves? No fue tan fuerte – dijo como si noquear a la gente fuera lo más normal .

¡Maldita mujer gorila! – Rose se levantó con una vena de fastidio del más puro.

¿Quieres morir? – Ran se puso en el camino de Rosa para detener esta masacre que empezaba a armarse, Kai no podía hacer mucho ya que gruesas cadenas impedían su movimiento, no podía llamar a Rawrn, estaba sedado y no podía concentrarse por el sueño.

Hablen rápido ¿porqué me trajeron? – Rose se detuvo y Ran se volteó para mirarlo.

Ella ha vuelto… – Kai abrió los ojos en shock.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No dijeron que sería la última vez? – trato de controlar el terror que sentía pero era difícil, los otros dos no dijeron nada, sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía.

¿A que se refieren con última vez? – la puerta estaba abierta.

Break ¿porqué tardaste tanto? Estaba muriendo de hambre – dijo Rose molesta.

Hey, no soy tu esclavo – dijo Break mirando amenazadoramente.

¿Quieres pelea? – contestó Rose.

Qué mujer más peleona – dijo Ran mientras suspiraba.

Bien, cuénteme ¿Por qué teníamos que traer a este? – dijo Break señalando a Kai.

Y todo lo demás que ocultan – Break sabía perfectamente que era cierto, tenían dos días evadiendo sus preguntas, incluso la misma Maya.

Ran se tiro en una de las camas – dime Break ¿Cuánto lograron descubrir tu y mi amada? – preguntó Ran.

Por mi parte, encontré los registros de gente desaparecida, más que todo de niños, una foto y una llave, Vincent encontró un cuento de una bruja…- Break notó que el ambiente se puso tenso cuando mencionó la palabra cuento – un libro que le dieron en un anticuario – aún no había logrado discernir bien que Vincent había logrado ver.

También hay algo más, ella escuchó de una mujer llamada Racel que su hermano Videl, había tocado el libro y había muerto en a causa de la maldición que este acarreaba hace 20 años. Pero ese niño, murió en el anticuario y no en esa casa que mencionaba esa mujer, además de que no encontré nada de que tuviera una hermana mayor – Break terminó y se sentó en la cama, esperando comentarios o la verdad más que todo.

Ran se removió un poco nervioso en su puesto, miró a Rose y a Kai, este último quito la mirada – haz lo que quieras – dijo Kai.

Empezaré con el cuento – hizo un pausa - eso sí paso en verdad, no es solo un cuento – Break miró sorprendido – el leñador en la historia ¿lo recuerdas? – Break asintió – ese es mi abuelo – dijo Ran.

¿Ehh? ¿Pero el ataque de la bruja no fue hace 20 años? – preguntó Break.

Es complicado – dijo Ran, buscando una forma de explicarlo.

El primer ataque de la bruja fue hace 100 años – dijo Rose mirando la ventana.

¿Primer ataque? – Break los miró.

Cada 20 años ha habido un ataque por parte de ella, en total 5 ataques hasta ahora – dijo Ran – el último fue hace 20 años, Kai, Rose y yo fuimos secuestrados por esa bruja en esa ocasión.

**20 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Señorito Ran – las sirvientas buscaban angustiadas por el patio.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – decía otra sirvienta, un chico de cabello marrón estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, espero que se alejaran para empezar a buscar el agujero por donde siempre se escabullía.

En realidad, era un escape para el agua que se acumulaba en el patio, pero él lo usaba para su propio beneficio – aquí esta – dijo en baja voz, estaba a punto de salir, cuando sintió una mirada, buscó en todas partes, hasta que vio que el origen era desde la torre – Maya…- esa niña le daba escalofríos a veces pero no entendía por qué.

Decidió ignorarla y prosiguió con su escape, estaba harto de estar encerrado en ese castillo, quería salir y jugar con otros niños. No le permitían jugar con Maya, según por su apariencia podía decir que le llevaba dos años, no entendía porque tanta seguridad.

Ya había llegado al pueblo, pero no era lo que esperaba, estaba algo desierto - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – solo veía unos cuantos comerciantes y algunos de sus clientes, pero no veía niños.

Que aburrido – hizo puchero y empezó a caminar en busca de alguien con quien jugar - ¡te digo que nos dejes! – un hombre tenía agarrado del cabello a una niña y otro niño de cabello azulado mordía la mano del hombre, ambos aparentaban 5 años al igual que él.

¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – vino Ran corriendo.

Otro mocoso, estos niños no me quieren pagar lo que vale esta manzana – dijo el comerciante.

¡Eso no es cierto, te pagamos bien! – dijo la niña completamente molesta.

¡Solo te dio ganas de cobrarnos de más! – dijo el otro niño.

Yo pagaré lo que hace falta, deme la cesta entera – dijo Ran.

¿Con que piensas pagarme mocoso? -preguntó el comerciante.

Con esto – abrió su mano, en ella había 5 monedas de oro – esto será suficiente – dijo Ran sonriente.

Niño apuesto que lo robaste – trató de atrapar a Ran pero la niña golpeó su pierna y tomo la cesta.

¡Vamos! – ella jaló a Ran y este soltó las monedas sobre el tipo, los tres huyeron de ahí a toda prisa.

Ya muy lejos de ahí – gracias niño pero no era necesario que interfirieras, teníamos todo fríamente calculado – dijo la chica de cabello negro.

¿Fríamente calculado? – Ran trato de no reírse.

¿Quieres problemas? – ya se empezaba a enfurecer, el otro niño la sujeto.

Rose no empieces – dijo el niño de cabello azulado.

¡Déjame Kai! – dijo empujándolo.

Pero que temperamento – dijo Ran alejándose.

A ver ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Rose.

Yo me llamo Ran – dijo alegre, estaba feliz, conocía a alguien al fin.

Qué nombre tan raro – dijo ella.

¡Oye! – exclamó Ran.

Y dime ¿qué haces por aquí, tan tarde? – no se había dado cuenta pero ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde.

Quería jugar con otros niños pero no he visto a ninguno, a excepción de ustedes dos – dijo Ran extrañado.

Lo que pasa es que los padres esconden a sus niños para evitar que la bruja se los lleve – contestó Kai.

¿Bruja? ¿De esas que vuelan con escobas? – era la primera vez que escuchaba de esto.

Es una mujer que es horrible y que parece un monstruo que se lleva a los niños a su cueva, dicen que se los come – dijo Rose haciendo la mímica de un monstruo acercándose a Ran.

¡Qué miedo! – dijo Ran asustado – pero ¿porqué ustedes están afuera? ¿Sus padres no los escondieron? – hubo un silencio incomodo.

Nosotros no tenemos – dijo Rose con un amplia sonrisa.

Etto disculpa, fue rudo de mi parte preguntar eso así – dijo Ran apenado, Rose y Kai estallaron en risas.

jajajajaja hablas como si fueras un príncipe o algo así – dijo Rose, Ran se sintió atrapado.

Pues de hecho lo soy jeje – los dos se le quedaron viendo, se acercaron y le empezaron a agarrar la cara y a jugar con el – mmm déjenme jejeje – dijo Ran, se le hacía graciosa la escena.

El sonido de un búho dejo fríos a Kai y Rose – vámonos de aquí – dijo Rose sintiendo algo raro, los tres tenían un miedo que no podían explicar, pero sabían que eran observados. Los tres corrían desesperadamente, pero todo se volvió de noche de repente, la parte rural del pueblo de repente era un inmenso bosque.

¿Pero y el pueblo? – dijo Ran asustado.

Es la bruja – dijo Kai en el mismo estado.

¡Corramos! – dijo Rose tomando la delantera, los otros dos la siguieron.

Estuvieron corriendo una hora y aún no encontraban la salida, tenían miedo - ¡ya no lo soporto! – dijo Kai corriendo asustado hacia otra dirección.

¡Kai regresa! – dijo Rose, pero lo perdió de vista, estaba asustada, agarró la mano de Ran, este no estaba diferente – vamos a buscarlo – caminaron hacia la dirección donde se había ido, inmediatamente escucharon un grito, ambos salieron corriendo hacia esa dirección.

Pero cuando llegaron solo encontraron un zapato – esto es de Kai – dijo Ran tomando el zapato y dándose la vuelta para ver a Rose pero esta ya no estaba - ¡Rose! – gritó y salió corriendo - ¡Rose! – estaba desesperado.

¡Ran! ¡Ayúdame! – gritaba a lo lejos Rose, este siguió la voz pero luego de un rato no se escuchó nada.

¡Rose! ¡Kai! – gritaba pero no había respuesta, escuchó chiflido en el aire muy cerca, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, los ruidos cada vez era más cercanos, se quedó quieto y respiró más pausadamente hasta hacerlo imperceptible. Esperó pacientemente con el corazón en la garganta que los ruidos estuvieran más cerca, no sentía que llevara a nadie, se estaba traumando, quería gritar de terror con cada paso que escuchaba hasta que no escuchó nada.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando escuchó ruidos, esta vez arriba del árbol donde tenía apoyada la espalda, su corazón latía tan fuertemente de miedo que parecía que explotaría, la cosa siguió trepando los otros árboles hasta alejarse.

Sentía alivio pero seguía preocupado por sus amigos, se puso de pie seguiría los ruidos de la cosa esa, solo debía ir en silencio y despacio, ya que eso aún lo podía detectar – "no, es mejor quedarme donde estoy" – reflexionó, de día era más fácil. Pasaron las horas hasta que amaneció para alivio de Ran, toda la noche escuchar esa cosa merodeando cerca de él, había acortado su vida, nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

Con la luz del sol pudo notar que había pisadas negras, las siguió hasta llegar a una cueva, podía ver fuego en el fondo, caminó con cuidado hasta que pudo apreciar a una figura enorme que era tapada con un gran manto negro, escuchaba llantos de niños de todas las edades.

¡No por favor! ¡No de nuevo! – escuchaba la voz de Kai.

¡Déjalo! – sentía la voz de Rose que hablaba con dificultad.

Mocosos quédense quietos…-dijo una voz tranquilamente, mientras con solo mover un dedo inmovilizó a Kai.

¡No! ¡No! – Ran veía unas sombras sobre Kai pero no podía distinguir bien que eran en sí.

Parece que no pudiste esperar que te fuera a buscar – dijo una voz detrás de Ran.

¡Ahhh! - Ran salió de su escondite y retrocedió hasta llegar a una pared.

¡Ran vete! – gritó Rose desesperadamente, pero ya era tarde la bruja lo había inmovilizado y se acercó hasta llegar a él.

Probaré qué tal te va con esto – metió una hierba en su boca y lo obligó a masticarla. Sintió su cuerpo extraño, miró a la bruja y pudo ver cómo era, debajo de la capa había algo horrible, un cuerpo casi deforme y su rostro quedaría en su mente por siempre, especialmente esos dos ojos rojos.

Miedo, solo sentía miedo, vio el rostro de Rose y Kai mientras le gritaban algo que él no podía entender, su cabeza daba vueltas – "no puedo hacer nada" – pensaba frustrado mientras veía que la bruja acercaba su mano a él – "aléjate" – no podía hablar.

Algo fluía dentro de él, sentía que sus venas reventarían – "levántate" – escuchó una voz, no puso en duda de quién se trataba solo lo obedeció, la bruja ya casi tenía su mano sobre su cuello - ¡aléjate! – una sombra que solo fue clara lo que era para la bruja la embistió haciéndola caer dentro del horno gigante que tenía, Ran corrió hacia ahí y cerró la puerta del horno poniéndole seguro. La bruja empezó a golpear la puerta enfurecida una y otra vez, Ran soltó a Rose y Kai, estos se encargaron de soltar a los demás niños que estaban encerrados en fosas en la cueva.

Ya todos habían salido, excepto Ran que revisaba la cueva en busca de algún niño, ya no se escuchaban los golpes de ella, Ran se acercó a comprobar que no estaba con vida, no se escuchaba nada así que caminó hacia la salida, cuando se detuvo al escuchar una risita.

¿Eres un Hellan, no?, maldigo a tu estirpe, no me canso de hacerlo, regresare y me vengare de todos, todo acabara en 20 años…- sintió que algo se deshizo y cayó pesadamente.

20 años…- Ran salió corriendo aterrorizado de ahí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ran tenía la frente entre sus manos, había revivido esos horribles recuerdos, Break estaba sorprendido de la historia – entonces debo pensar que en cinco semanas se cumplen 20 años desde el último ataque – Rose asintió, de repente sin previo aviso lanzó un kunai a la puerta.

¿Quién eres? – dijo Rose poniéndose en guardia.

¡Soy inofensiva, no me hagas nada! – dijo Esmer abriendo la puerta.

Estaba buscando a Break-san por todas partes y llegue aquí, pero no escuche nada – dijo ella moviendo los brazos nerviosamente – "si lo hizo" – pensaron todos.

¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Ran.

Alguien que tiene una pista sobre Vincent, bueno eso creo…- contesto Break, ya tenía más información ahora tenía que saber interpretarla y saber usarla, pero aún sentía que faltaban cosas, miro a Maya que seguí dibujando en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Se revelaron algunas cosas importantes, la bruja y sus ataques, Ran también tiene una sombra extraña y ¿qué se supone que quieren decir con Tótem?<strong> **¿Maya salía como una niña veinte años atrás? ¿Porqué no ha envejecido?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	13. Dudas

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 13: DUDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Alguien que tiene una pista sobre Vincent, bueno eso creo…- contesto Break, ya tenía más información ahora tenía que saber interpretarla y saber usarla, pero aún sentía que faltaban cosas, miro a Maya que seguía dibujando en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Las dudas corroían el cerebro de Break, seguían faltando piezas y presentía que la más grande de todas yacía con la inocente Maya, la miraba mientras ella miraba el paisaje, viajaban en una especia de transporte público de la localidad, su destino era Ransburg - ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Ran a Esmer.

Creo que solo falta una media hora – dijo la chica mirando su mapa.

Ran volvía a recostar la cabeza en la ventana del lado contrario de Maya, Break notó las ojeras en el rostro de todos a excepción de Esmer, incluso el no podía dormir, noche tras noche venían esos sueños.

El transporte se detuvo, estaban en Ransburg al fin – wao es la primera vez que vengo aquí – dijo Ran maravillado, contemplaba el mercado y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando una mano lo jaló.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Rose.

Nada, solo iba a dar una vuelta – dijo Ran jugando con los dedos.

Tenemos que buscar una posada antes de que no haya espacio – dijo Rose soltándolo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Si, ya sé – dijo Ran caminando detrás de ella, Kai y Esmer los seguían, dejando a Break y Maya caminando atrás.

Maya – dijo Break.

Jeh ¿ya no me llamas Maya-chan? – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa la cual mostraba algo de picardía, muy diferente a lo que era usualmente.

¿Qué fue lo que me diste ese día, para Vincent? – dijo él sin mirarla, esta era su oportunidad para preguntar, no podía hacerlo mientras los demás estuvieran cerca.

Yo te di, lo que me pediste Nii-chan – dijo ella inocente.

Algo me dice que no – dijo directamente.

Vaya, mucha desconfianza dirigida hacia mí, me da tristeza – haciendo como una niña pequeña.

No actúes como una niña pequeña, ya me quedo claro que no lo eres, primero por cumplir mi pedido de manera fría y segundo por el respeto que te tienen esos dos – Maya cambio su expresión inocente por una fría.

¿Respeto? No me hagas reír – dijo ella, casi ofuscada.

¿No lo es?, siempre he notado que Rose y ese chico llamado Kai te tratan con respeto, por no decir que pareciera que mantuvieran su distancia de ti – había pasado ya una semana que habían salido del reino de Hellan, en ese tiempo vio que se podía decir que era el único que hablaba con Maya además de Ran.

Ellos tienen razón de hacerlo mi querido Break – dijo ella, Break comprobaba con sus propios ojos la verdadera personalidad de la "inocente" Maya – no te equivocas al decir que no soy una simple niña y si ellos mantienen su distancia, respeto o lo que sea, es porque soy mayor que ellos.

Oh ya veo, aunque entiendo lo que te refieres con ser mayor aunque no lo aparentes – dijo Break, ya había vivido algo parecido.

Lo sé, Kevin Regnard – Break la miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? – dijo mirando de nuevo al frente pero claramente incomodo, no le gustaba mucho escuchar ese nombre.

¿Se te olvida que soy una adivina?, he visto el mundo del que vienes – miro el cielo.

¿Por qué dices del mundo que vengo?, Vincent también es de ahí – Maya miró a otra parte.

Muchas preguntas…concéntrate en lo que deseas saber…- Break trato de formular una pregunta de la cual quedara satisfecho, cuando ya tenía una, ya habían llegado a la posada.

Qué conveniente – dijo Maya entrando corriendo con Esmer, se le había escapado.

Ya todos reunidos en el cuarto – al no tener muchas pistas del paradero de la amada de esos dos, tenemos que proceder con la misión que nos ha impuesto Esmer – Break miró a Rose.

¡Hey, cuida lo que dices!- dijo Break molesto, todos pasaron su atención a Esmer luego del reclamo.

El…el maestro me dijo que buscara una bóveda con este símbolo – Esmer mostró un dibujo de una hoja de árbol que estaba atravesada por una espada y la cabeza de un dragón sobresalía en la empuñadura – en esta ciudad, debe haber una bóveda oculta, mi maestro me dijo que solo sabía que estaba aquí porque su colega se había encargado de esconderla – habló Esmer.

¿Sabes el nombre de su colega? – preguntó Rose.

El no me pudo decir, pero por lo que dijo tengo la sensación de que alguien morirá en esta ciudad – dijo Esmer tétricamente.

¿Morir? – preguntó Ran.

Mi maestro murió por ocultar esta información, la persona que sabe aquella información y que está en esta ciudad, está en peligro – dijo ella, mirando el suelo.

No tenemos tiempo que perder – se levantó Ran.

Nos dividiremos en dos grupos – dijo Kai – Break y Esmer tomaremos la mitad de la ciudad, ustedes encárguense de la otra – comenzó a caminar el estratega de cabello azulado.

Está de pésimo humor – dijo Ran.

Maya vamos, nos vemos a las seis – dijo Rose caminando junto con Ran, Break miró a Maya.

Ya sabes, piensa bien lo que me preguntaras, por ahora solo puedo responder una sola pregunta – dijo ella para salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Ya Break tenía tarea, lo pensaría mientras caminaba.

Dos figuras miraban todo el paisaje de la ciudad desde un edificio - ¿estás segura que est

* * *

><p>á aquí? – preguntaba un hombre de cabello rojo.<p>

Si, tu buscaras el objeto y yo iré por la información – dijo una voz femenina.

Me parece bien – contesto mientras desaparecía, la brisa movía la capa roja revelando unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos rojos que miraban una esfera.

¿Dónde estás? – sonreía.

* * *

><p>Ya tenían horas buscando y no encontraban nada, Break comenzaba a exasperarse, había hecho preguntas por todas partes, pero nadie sabía nada del asunto – una hoja de árbol – decía Break en alta voz, miraba el cielo – ahora que lo pienso…<p>

**FLASHBACK**

¡Break no uses los libros de almohada! – Reim regañaba inútilmente a Break.

No me culpes, pensar en hacer estos informes me da mucha pereza y esta es la mejor utilidad que tienen para mí en este momento – reanudaba su siesta, Reim exasperado lo sacudió levemente.

¿No sabes que duermes sobre sabiduría? – Break lo miró adormilado.

Si lo que digas… - contestó el albino.

Oh, ese libro lo andaba buscando – dijo Reim tomando un libro haciendo que Break se golpeara.

¡Oye! – dijo molesto.

El detalle de la hoja de árbol es precioso – decía emocionado.

¿Hoja? – dijo Break buscando otro libro para usar del almohada.

Si, hoja, es símbolo de sabiduría, porque se compara con los árboles que viven mucho tiempo al igual que el conocimiento que vive en los libros y es plasmado en ellos – dijo Reim feliz.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡Claro! – dijo Break de repente, Kai y Esmer lo miraron.

Hay que ir a la biblioteca – dijo corriendo, estos los siguieron.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el grupo de Ran, aún seguía buscando – ahh…esto es demasiado difícil – decía Ran exhausto, la calor era insoportable, ya no lo soporto más y se tiró sobre heno que había por ahí, Maya se tiró a lado en el mismo estado.<p>

ahh…ustedes no aguantan mucho – dijo Rose suspirando, se sentó a lado de los dos.

Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar – dijo Ran.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Rose.

Si, ¿de verdad piensan que lo que sea que buscan, estará en frente de uno…? – Ran se quedó mirando el frente sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose sintiendo el repentino silencio, Ran señaló el frente.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó ella, frente a ellos estaba una herrería que afuera tenía una espada con la empuñadora de un dragón.

Entraron rápidamente – disculpe señor… - estaba un hombre pelirrojo sujetando por el cuello al dueño de la herrería.

¡Ayuda! – gritaba desesperado.

¡Suéltalo! – dijo Ran preparándose.

No me des ordenes mocoso – dijo amenazadoramente el hombre, miró al dueño.

¿Dónde está? ¿O quieres que quiebre lentamente tu cuello? – el hombre casi lloraba de terror.

Está bien, el dragón de la empuñadura es lo que buscas – el pelirrojo sonrió.

Bien, así se hace – él cerro su puño hasta estrangular por completo al pobre hombre – gracias – dijo sonriente.

¡Maldito! – Ran se iba a lanzar al ataque pero Rose lo detuvo.

¡Tú no debes! – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – tu busca el dragón y yo lo detendré mientras – dijo ella poniéndose en frente.

Pero… - ella lo empujó.

Hazme caso – dijo ella, Rose no cedería así que con Maya fue a quitar el dragón que parecía estar atascado.

Oh, una señorita, me encanta de tu tipo, mujeres dominantes –el pelirrojo se relamió los labios, Rose se sintió asqueada.

Mi nombre es Desmon, ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo el mirándola.

Eso no te importa – dijo ella.

Desmon suspiró – lo preguntaba porque…quiero saber a quién mataré.

* * *

><p>El grupo de Break por fin llegó a la biblioteca, Esmer le enseño el dibujo a una ayudante, Kai notó que esta puso una cara de nerviosismo leve, pero dijo amablemente que los siguiera – esto fue rápido – decía Break.<p>

Por aquí – ella entró a un elevador que los llevó hasta un piso privado – por favor esperen aquí – dijo amablemente la ayudante que entró por una puerta.

¡Qué vista! – decía Esmer, mientras veía el balcón – desde aquí se ve todo, incluso esa espada reluciente que tienen por letrero – Kai y Break se quedaron fríos.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Esmer los miró.

¡Ahí está la espada! – Break se asomó.

¡Es cierto! … oigan ¿no creen que el comportamiento de esa ayudante era raro?, fuera de eso, se está tardando – dijo Kai, las puertas se abrieron, dando a paso a unos guardias con armas de fuego que les apuntaban .

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Esmer asustada.

Lo que sucede es que ciertas personitas están preguntando por algo que no deberían preguntar – un hombre caminaba en medio de los guardias junto con la ayudante.

No venimos en son de guerra ni nada que se le parezca - trató de explicar Esmer.

No podemos asegurar eso señorita – la expresión del hombre cambió.

¿Quiénes son y de dónde sacaron ese dibujo? – los guardias posaron sus dedos en los gatillos de sus respectivas armas.

Mi maestro me lo dio, la persona relacionada con ese dibujo esta en un serio peligro – dijo Esmer.

¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó desconfiado el hombre.

El Maestro Richard está muerto y se llevaron algo de él, antes de morir me dio esto – sacó el reloj, el hombre palideció.

¡No puede ser, ella está de vuelta! – estaba sufriendo espasmos de terror el dueño.

¡Cálmese! – dijo Kai de repente – díganos dónde está esa bóveda, tenemos que encontrar lo que está ahí – dijo él peli azul.

La bóveda está…- un estruendo se escuchó por toda la ciudad, todos miraron por la gran ventana - ¡no es posible! – dijo el hombre poniéndose aún más blanco – esa era la bóveda – el letrero de la espada de la herrería caía llevándose las casas a su alrededor.

Señor Rimer cálmese – la ayudante sostenía de un brazo a Rimer .

Me matarán, me matarán, me matarán – repetía sin control Rimer.

Ha perdido la razón… – dijo Break.

Rimer se soltó del brazo de su ayudante y corrió a esconderse a la habitación contigua - ¡Espera! – corría Esmer atrás de él, los guardias se interpusieron para evitar que continuara.

¡Está en peligro! – trató de insistir pero no logró nada, los guardias los rodearon.

Esto se puso feo – comentó Break.

Esmer notó que el reloj empezaba a brillar de color rojo – ¿será posible? – la última vez que había visto ese reloj haciendo eso, fue cuando…

Ellos trajeron la amenaza, mátenlos – ordenó la ayudante con semblante serio, los guardias los cercaban más, pero detuvieron su andar al escuchar un grito desgarrador que venía de la habitación donde se había encerrado Rimer.

¡Rimer-sama! – corrieron a abrir la puerta, Break, Esmer y Kai los siguieron encontrándose con la horrenda escena.

Rimer estaba en el suelo descuartizado y alguien con una capa roja estaba frente su cadáver - ¿Quién eres? – gritó la ayudante, Break podía apreciar la mano de la persona que estaba empapada con sangre.

Buena pregunta… – la persona susurró pero solo Break lo pudo escuchar con claridad, conocía esa voz.

¡Pagarás caro esto! – la ayudante dio orden para que dispararan contra la figura, que desapareció en segundo de donde estaba para aparecer detrás de los guardias.

Qué malos son…- una cantidad inmensa de sangre saltaba a la vista, en cuestión de segundos había cadáveres por todas partes.

¿Qué demonios? – el grupo de Break estaba estupefacto al igual que la ayudante.

¡Aléjate! – lloraba y retrocedía mientras la capucha roja se acercaba más ella.

Muere…- una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro pálido de la persona. La ayudante cerró los ojos esperando su final pero este nunca llegó.

¿Qué se supone qué haces? – dijo Break mientras tomaba su muñeca para evitar que le hiciera algo a la chica, la capucha roja se bajo por el repentino movimiento revelando unos cabellos rubios que saltaron a la vista de Break.

¡Vincent! – dijo molesto Break, la rubia no entendía porque la llamaba así.

¡Suéltame! – dijo Vincent molesta.

¡Oh, es ella! – señaló Esmer, Vincent la miró.

Jeh, ¿aún estas viva? – dijo con desinterés Vincent, miró su muñeca y miró a Break, de un jalón tiró a Break contra una pared soltándose en el proceso.

Te lo mereces – dijo Vincent, una esfera roja se levanto del cadáver de Remir indicando a la rubia que su trabajo había terminado. Corrió y tomó la esfera, saltando inmediatamente por una de las grandes ventanas.

¡No dejaré que escapes! – dijo Kai, liberando a Ramrs, se subió a una enorme salamandra de ojos amarillos que emanaba aire venenoso, para Break solo era una gran sombra que aún no podía darle forma, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar, había sido vapuleado por la miserable de Vincent, no se quedaría quieto, más ahora que estaba aquí.

¡Espera! – Break subió sobre la sombra rara de Kai.

¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso así como así! – dijo Kai regañándolo.

No importa, persíguela – dijo en orden.

¡No me des ordenes! – dijo Kai, tocando el lomo de Ramrs para que bajara.

¡No me dejen atrás! – gritaba Esmer desde la ventana, miró atrás.

Me matarán también, como a mi abuelo – la ayudante se agarraba la cabeza completamente fuera de sí.

¡Debo matarme! – reía nerviosamente, Esmer notó que agarró una de las armas.

¡No! – Esmer logró detenerla, pero aún así luchaba por darse un tiro - ¡suelta, no lo entiendes, sino lo hago, todos morirán!

Otro estruendo sacudía la ciudad y más casas eran arrasadas – señorita, me sorprende su resistencia – decía Desmon, Rose respiraba con dificultad.

* * *

><p>"¿Este tipo de que esta hecho?" – le había dado casi con todo y no caía.<p>

¡Ran!...abriré una salida, quiero que en ese momento que te lleves a Maya y te largues – dijo seria, Ran no quería dejarla ahí pero él tampoco podía ayudar.

Bien – dijo el preparándose, Rose concentró toda su energía, tenía que quitarlo del camino, este solo miraba sonriente, esperando que lo sorprendiera, sobre Rose se elevo la espada que antes servía de letrero.

¡Ahora! – gritó ella mientras estrellaba el letrero sobre Desmon, Ran y Maya corrieron al ver la apertura pero un coletazo los empujo contra el suelo.

¡Ran! ¡Maya! – dijo Rose, algo la golpeó contra una pared de madera.

¡Mocosos! ¿De verdad piensan que eso me hará algo? – una enorme serpiente de color verde estaba rodeándolos.

¿Este es su Tótem? – decía Ran espantado al ver el tamaño colosal que tenía, con razón no podían pasar.

¡Rose! – Ran se quitó los pedazos de madera que había caído sobre él, una pared de madera fue tirada a un lado.

¡Maldito! – se levantaba furiosa Rose de los escombros, un oso enorme estaba detrás de ella.

Está furiosa…- decía Ran aún más asustado.

¡Ven! – Desmon la retaba, y Rose ardía en más furia.

Desmon, no te distraigas – dijo una voz femenina, este levanto la vista para ver a una rubia.

¡Amada mía! – decía Ran con brillo en los ojos, Vincent lo miró con cara de ¿Quién es este?, Ran notó que aún cargaba el vestido rojo con el que la había visto la última vez pero estaba más destruido.

Ran corrió hacia ella - ¡amada mía! ¿Qué te sucedió? – dijo él, Vincent lo miró fríamente.

No me hables como si me conocieras – pero…- un coletazo volvió a levantarse en contra de Ran, desde esa distancia no podría evadirlo, se cubrió con ambos brazos.

Pero sintió que algo detuvo la cola de la serpiente – Desmon, no puedo dejar que hagas esta barbaridad – dijo Vincent poniéndose entre la serpiente y Ran.

Amada mía gracias… - sintió que perdió el aire de repente.

Lo siento – sonreía – no te salve a ti – Vincent tomó la miniatura del dragón que había sacado del letrero, Ran había sido herido en el costado.

¡Ran! – gritaba Rose.

Ya tenemos lo que queríamos – dijo Desmon – vámonos – ordenó.

¡No será así de fácil! – dijo Kai mientras que Ramrs daba un coletazo a la cabeza de la serpiente dejándola desorientada.

¡Ran! – Kai bajo de la salamandra y Break ayudo a moverlo con cuidado, Break miro molesto a Vincent, esta se sintió un poco extraña pero no entendió porque.

Break veía solo sombras – "si tan solo pudiera ver bien" – pensaba frustrado – puedes hacerlo…solo concéntrate, piensa en esas sombras como si vieras a cualquiera de nosotros – Maya había aprovechado la confusión para llegar donde estaban ellos.

¡Ellos tienen lo que estaba en la bóveda! – Rose gritó – ¡lo tiene la rubia!

Break desenvainó su espada – yo me encargo de ella – dijo él.

Bien, me encargaré de la serpiente, procura que no te maten por loco – ya había visto lo que esa chica había hecho, si eso hubiera hecho la vez que la capturó seguramente no lo habría contado.

¿Encargarse de mí?, ya veremos – dijo Desmon.

Break miró a Maya – oh, ya veo… - Maya sonrió, Break se lanzó de frente al ataque, Vincent saltó y se empezó a alejar, miró a Desmon.

Toma – le lanzó una bolsa, Desmon sonrió.

¡Lay vámonos! – la serpiente regresó donde Desmon, abriendo la boca y este entraba en ella.

¡Que no escape! – Rose hizo que su oso tirara algo contra la serpiente pero fue inútil esta abrió un hueco en la tierra y se fue.

¡Maldición! – Rose golpeaba el suelo frustrada.

¿Cómo está Ran? - este estaba pálido.

Hice algo para detener el sangrado, pero hay que atenderlo correctamente – dijo Kai.

Mientras, Break seguía en persecución de Vincent, que parecía ser más ágil de lo normal – "se separaron para distraernos" – pensaba Break, pero quitó eso de su mente, la prioridad para él era atrapar a Vincent.

Sacó un revólver y apunto a una tabla que Vincent pisaría, cuando vio su pie ahí disparo haciéndola caer, rápidamente saltó sobre ella, esta lo miraba furiosa, por fin Break pudo ver sus ojos - ¿ambos son rojos? – Vincent lo empujó a un lado, con afán de sacárselo de encima pero el suelo estaba en mal estado a causa de la pelea y se derrumbó con los dos.

Vincent estaba sobre él – me estas hartando – dijo molesta, con mirada completamente fría levanto la mano para ejecutar su ataque, Break la vio a los ojos y también vio una sombra que estaba detrás de ella – "piensa en esas sombras como si vieras a cualquiera de nosotros" – cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para ver unas enormes alas negras.

Muere…- no pudo terminar su cometido porque unas manos tocaron la cabeza de Vincent y esta cayó dormida sobre Break.

Si hubiera demorado un poco más, estarías muerto – dijo una voz infantil.

Lo sé…- contestó Break – Maya enséñame más de esas sombras…

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent ha sido capturada por Maya y Break, este último vio que no puede ganar por sus propios medios, ha estado cerca de morir a manos de la sangrienta Vincent, ¿cómo estará Ran? D:<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. Sello parte 1

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 14: SELLO**

**PARTE 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Vincent estaba sobre él – me estas hartando – dijo molesta, con mirada completamente fría levanto la mano para ejecutar su ataque, Break la vio a los ojos y también vio una sombra que estaba detrás de ella – "piensa en esas sombras como si vieras a cualquiera de nosotros" – cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para ver unas enormes alas negras.

Muere…- no pudo terminar su cometido porque unas manos tocaron la cabeza de Vincent y esta cayó dormida sobre Break.

Si hubiera demorado un poco más, estarías muerto – dijo una voz infantil.

Lo sé…- contestó Break – Maya enséñame más de esas sombras…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Un olor a jazmín llenaba su sentido del olfato, abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol, el viento mecía sus ramas de manera constante dando la sensación de relajación.

¡Gil! ¡…! – no alcanzó a escuchar el último nombre pero estaba segura que se refería a ella.

¡Ya voy! – dijo corriendo mientras veía a otro niño casi de su edad que iba hacia la casa. Cuando más se acercaba a la casa más sentía el olor a jazmín que le traía nostalgia, una mujer ponía sobre una mesa una caja la cual abría y se escuchaba una hermosa melodía y donde en medio giraba sobre un espejo una figurilla de una joven con un traje de ballet. Los dos niños miraban maravillados la caja.

Mamá es maravillosa…- no terminó de decir lo feliz que estaba porque el cuerpo de una mujer estaba en el suelo.

Una figura espectral estaba sobre ella y esta le hablaba a ella – me perteneces…

Vincent abrió los ojos inmediatamente encontrándose con el panorama del techo, tenía toda la frente sudada – otro sueño…eh – ahora que se detenía a pensar, ya había sentido ese olor a jazmín en otra parte pero no recordaba donde. Intentó levantarse pero descubrió que se encontraba atada.

Ni intentes zafarte de esa soga, entre más luches con ella más se pegaran a ti – dijo una voz algo conocida para ella.

Tú de nuevo – dijo con infinito desprecio, mientras se concentraba para salir de ahí.

Break la miró – si intentas usar esa cosa con alas, no creo que puedas – dijo el tirándose en el suelo del lado contrario de la habitación.

¿Y eso porque? – ya una sombra extraña se concentraba sobre Vincent, para Break era más claro lo que era.

¿Un búho? – dijo sorprendido, más de él mismo, el infierno que había pasado los dos días anteriores habían dado resultado.

Ya la figura era más grande – creo que te arrepentirás – dijo Break nada más esperando, inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Vincent dejándola casi inconsciente.

Maldito…te mataré – decía adolorida.

No puedes usar tu animalejo mientras este esa barrera sobre ti – dijo Break acercándose y agarrando por el cuello del vestido de Vincent, casi levantándola.

Ahora dime ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Y porqué cooperabas con ese tipo? ¿No sé supone que te había secuestrado la dichosa bruja? ¿Qué buscan atacando a esos sitios? – refiriéndose a la torre de observación y la biblioteca.

Vincent solo lo miró con ansias asesinas – no tengo porque contestar eso – dijo echándose para atrás para soltarse del agarre de Break.

Break enarcó la ceja, creía que por hacer eso la dejaría en paz, estaba lejos de pasar, la agarró por la quijada para que lo mirara – Vincent es mejor que cooperes porque te puede ir muy mal – dijo molesto Break.

Para empezar no te conozco y segundo no voy a decir nada, menos si me lo ordenas – dijo mirándolo muy mal.

¿No me conoces?, no juegues conmigo – dijo él.

Ya te dije que no tengo idea de quien rayos eres – dijo devolviéndole la mirada, pero no pudo continuar porque Vincent cayó en sus brazos dormida.

¿Eh? – miró a un lado y estaba Maya mirándolo.

Es mejor mantenerla dormida por ahora – dijo ella excusando la reciente acción.

Pero estaba sacándole información – dijo Break mirándola molesto, Maya enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

¿En serio?, a mi pareció otra cosa – lanzó una bola curva contra Break de manera contundente, inmediatamente Break soltó a Vincent sobre la cama descuidadamente y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

Pues imaginas cosas – dijo él.

Ah ¿de verdad? – siguió burlándose.

Ya deja de reírte y dime, ¿sabías que estaba desmemoriada y por eso la dejaste dormida dos días? – tiró la pregunta al aire a ver si regresaba con respuesta.

Pues…algo así, no pensé que esperarías a que ella despertara – no lo miró.

Desde que se que puedes ocultar muchas cosas que no dices, prefiero buscar las respuestas yo mismo- dijo él.

Ella borró todos sus recuerdos para utilizarla – dijo Maya mirando la ventana, Break percibió por un momento algo de rabia o sería idea suya.

Para buscar lo que sea que están recolectando. – dijo Break.

Maya miró a Vincent – presiento que no la podremos tener mucho tiempo así…

* * *

><p>Desmon caminaba por un bosque completamente tétrico, había columnas de humo por todo el lugar haciendo un poco dificultoso la travesía, pero para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a estar por esos lares, era pan comido.<p>

Llegó a una cueva y caminó por ella hasta ver una gran hoguera en medio de una gran sala, construida rústicamente, la hoguera estaba sobre un estanque de aguas negras que tenían una extraña niebla sobre ella, una voz de ultratumba sonó de repente.

¿Lo trajiste…? – Desmon levanto la mano mostrando la esfera roja y el dragón en miniatura. Miles de ramas salieron de las paredes de la cueva, tomando los dos presentes que fueron arrojados al estanque, una luz roja empezó a emerger de las aguas, apareciendo un trozo de un mapa. Con la nueva pieza se agregó un fragmento del mapa.

¡Falta una parte! – dijo indignada la voz .

¿Qué?, no es posible – dijo Desmon sin entender.

¡Maldito! ¿No tenía algún familiar o algo? – preguntó.

No lo sé, a ella le tocó buscarlo, aunque no ha regresado – dijo Desmon.

Hubo un silencio de repente hasta que volvió a hacerse sentir la voz – esta cautiva por ellos…jeh…busca la asistente…ella debe saber algo – ordenó la voz, Desmon salió inmediatamente.

Maya… ¿piensas oponerte a mi? – dijo la voz molesta.

* * *

><p>¿Qué viste a mi amada despierta? – dijo Ran indignado mientras miraba a Break.<p>

Ya deja de decirle así, no ves que casi te mata…aunque pienso que nos hubiera hecho un favor – lo último lo dijo como pensando pero claro en alta voz.

¡Te escuche! – dijo Ran poniéndose de pie para rebanar a Break con su espada y este le contestó sin dudar.

¡Oigan ustedes dos! – los dos quedaron con un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

No tenemos tiempo para su pelea de enamorados tontos – dijo ella.

¡Yo no estoy enamorado! – dijo Break con furia.

¿No?¿entonces lo del compromiso con la rubia es mentira? – ¿hoy era el día de fastidiar a Break o qué? Pensaba con furia Break , Ran esperaba ansioso la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Continua por favor…- dijo Break haciendo que no escuchó la pregunta.

Da igual… - miro a la asistente.

Y tu espero que sueltes todo lo que sabes – dijo mirándola Rose.

Y es todo – agregó Kai, ya se frustraba al encontrar demasiados secretos extraños en el asunto.

Mi nombre es Freur – empezó ella – el señor Rimer es en realidad mi abuelo – dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Por qué los atacaron? ¿la herrería y la biblioteca? – preguntó Kai.

Es un asunto bastante complejo y en realidad no tengo todos los detalles, pero puedo decir que la estatuilla de dragón que estaba en ese lugar es una especie de llave o instrumento de poder – todos estaban atentos - ¿instrumentos de poder? – Esmer miraba el reloj de arena.

Si ese también es uno de ellos, era el que estaba en el poder del maestro Richard ¿no es así? – Freud interrogó y Esmer asintió.

¿Qué es esa esfera roja que sale de ellos? – Freud se revolvió en su lugar, realmente no quería hablar.

Ellos tenían una especie de pacto de silencio, cada uno tenía un fragmento de un mapa y la llave de ello, guardaron su parte del mapa en su sangre – dijo para el asombro de los presentes.

¿Sangre? – Ran no creía lo que escuchaba.

Diluyeron el mapa usando hechicería y lo bebieron según sé, al ser su nieta y único familiar con vida, una parte del fragmento del mapa está conmigo – dijo temblando – ellos vendrán por mi – Esmer se acercó para tranquilizarla.

Según lo que me dijo el abuelo, el reloj de arena tiene la habilidad de alertar cuando un gran mal está cerca – dijo mirando el reloj.

Es por eso que las dos veces que vi que reaccionó fue con la rubia – dijo Esmer entendiendo al fin.

Cada pieza del mapa y los objetos revelan la ubicación del siguiente lugar al que buscar, por eso necesitan el que está en mi sangre – dijo ella.

En este momento ya debieron darse cuenta y estarán aquí nuevamente – Freud miraba el suelo derrotadamente, la puerta se abrió de repente.

Prepárense, lo más seguro que sea esta noche – Maya los miraba – tomaremos precauciones – sonrió. Break estaba ansioso, al fin pondría en práctica lo que había aprendido…

* * *

><p><strong>DOS DÍAS ANTES<strong>

¡Concéntrate! – una roca cayó sobre la cabeza de Break.

¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si me arrojas objetos contundentes? – decía exasperado Break.

Es que me molesta ver la cara de idiota que pones – dijo tranquilamente Rose.

¡Esa no es una razón válida! – las ansias asesinas volvían a Break, mataría a esa sirvienta loca antes de que acabara el día, Rose se percató de espíritu asesino de Break.

Bien…ese es el espíritu – Rose se acercó a él, inmediatamente Break se puso en guardia, ciertamente Rose era una sirvienta o algo así, pero la verdad que de servicial no tenía nada. Rose cerró los ojos y se concentró, Break inmediatamente sintió un leve escalofrío, vio algo oscuro posarse sobre Rose pero de ahí no podía decir aún que era.

Cada cosa en este mundo tiene espíritu y vida, desde las rocas hasta los animales tienen algún tipo de consciencia, todos tienen el conocimiento del universo por así decirlo excepto el ser humano – abrió los ojos Rose.

Cada ser humano tiene un Tótem o animal de poder – Break quedó desubicado.

¿Tótem? ¿Animal de poder? – Rose se sentó en una roca y tronó los dedos, inmediatamente algo hizo estrellarse a Break contra el suelo.

Creo que me sale mejor explicar gráficamente – dijo sonriente – ese gran peso que te aplasta es mi Totém, digamos que es una representación de mi yo interno que cuenta con las habilidades que necesito pero que están escondidas – Break sentía que moriría.

Ahora dime – miraba Rose siniestramente - ¿cómo es mi Tótem? – preguntó, era imposible para Break discernir cual era la forma exacta – tienes que creer que está ahí, estas pensando que es imposible aún cuando estas siendo aplastado por uno – dijo Rose mientras se limaba las uñas.

Ya veía la diferencia entre las cadenas y los tótems, uno era un humano que había sido corrompido en cuerpo y alma por el Abyss, pero el segundo era algo que estaba escondido en uno mismo, era de gran ventaja si llegaba a controlarlo, si en tal caso lograba descubrir la suya, había perdido a MadHatter, ya que recientemente el reloj que estaba en su pecho había desaparecido.

Te estás demorando mucho – el peso aumentaba, Break casi no podía respirar, trato de mirar sobre él, sino lo descubría ella lo mataría – "concéntrate" – se decía así mismo, Rose definitivamente tenía que tener un animal feroz, algo enorme y pesado, por un momento vio una pata enorme de color marrón, Break estrecho los ojos, poniendo todo su energía en ello – una pata…- siguió subiendo la mirada pudo ver lo que seguía, podía apreciar un grueso pelaje hasta que miró sobre su cabeza y vio unos filosos dientes, dos ojos lo miraban.

¡Un oso! – casi gritó de la impresión. Rose quedó sorprendida de lo rápido que lo había descubierto, a Ran lo tuvo que aplastar con Kuma durante una semana entera y este al primer día ya lo había visto.

Bien, ya has superado el primer obstáculo – le hizo señas al oso para que dejara a Break, este sintió que el aire volvió a él.

Ahora que creo que los puedes ver – Break miraba un oso enorme y feroz, su deducción no estuvo errada, pensaba horrorizando.

Debes descubrir cuál es la tuya, pero eso le toca a Maya, yo me voy a cambiarle las vendas a zoquete de Ran – dijo sin más dejándolo todo adolorido.

¿Te vas sin más? – preguntaba Break indignado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Vincent nuevamente volvía a encontrarse el agradable panorama del techo – esto comienza a estresarme – que clase de secuestradores eran, solo la mantenían dormida, se levanto rápidamente, aún seguía amarrada para su gran molestia – tengo que encontrar el objeto que sostiene la barrera – se decía así misma, se levanto como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.<p>

Pero esta se abrió de repente quedando cara a cara con Break - ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – dijo él, Vincent buscaba alguna excusa decente ya que no podía perder la oportunidad de escapar.

Yo…quería darme un baño, no pueden tenerme en estas condiciones – dijo armando un teatrito de chica adolescente, había visto ese comportamiento en una chica que estaba en la ciudad, le resultó repulsivo esa manera de actuar pero ahora le podía servir.

Eso no me importa – dijo Break como si nada.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy una dama – lo último le había parecido extraño a Vincent recalcarlo pero no tenía de otra.

¿Dama? ¿Dónde? No veo ninguna por aquí – dijo Break como si nada. "¿Ahora qué le pasa? ¿piensa que es una mujer en realidad? "- pensaba completamente sorprendido Break del inusual comportamiento de Vincent – "Ella borró todos sus recuerdos para utilizarla" – las palabras de Maya vinieron a su mente, no tenía sentido discutir con alguien que no tenía memoria.

Está bien, buscaré a la osa feroz o a Maya…o a Esmer – casi olvidaba que estaba también. Guió a Vincent por el pasillo cuidando que no hiciera algo sospechoso, la verdad esta situación no le agradaba por una gran infinidad de razones, la que más quería borrar de su mente – "los sueños raros", que al final no tan sueños, porque varios ya habían pasado, sintió repentinas ganas de estrellar su cráneo contra la pared.

Kai venía saliendo de su habitación – oye ¿y ellas? – Kai miró con algo de temor a Vincent.

Ellas salieron, solo esta Maya – dijo Kai alejándose rápidamente.

¿Y ese que le pasa? – preguntó Vincent.

Break solo la miro - ¿y todavía preguntas?

Maya se asomo a la puerta - ¿qué sucede? – vio que Vincent estaba despierta e iba a proceder a dormirla.

¡Ni lo pienses! – Vincent dio un salto hacia atrás casi por instinto.

Vaya, entonces sabes que era yo la que te dormía – Vincent miró a Maya molesta.

Por supuesto, lo único era que me agarrabas de sorpresa – no podía sentir la presencia de esa chiquilla a menos que la viera.

Bien ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Maya.

Bueno es que necesito que la acompañes para que se dé un baño o lo que sea – dijo Break abochornado por pedir algo como eso, sentía que era como esos maestros de pre-escolar o algo así, no tenía idea porque había hecho esa comparación tan loca, le hacía falta dormir.

Maya bostezó – no, me siento muy cansada, acompáñala tú, eres su prometido – dijo cerrando la puerta rápidamente, Break tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

¡Maldita chiquilla! Esto no es gracioso – porque últimamente todo el mundo disfrutaba molestarle la paciencia.

¿Prometido? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? – preguntaba Vincent casi al borde del trauma, por alguna razón aunque no conociera a ese sujeto eso era las emociones que evocaba.

Esto… ¿Cómo lo explico? – Break ya quería que lo mataran, esto era demasiado para él.

Olvídalo – empezó a empujarla, Vincent debía descubrir dónde estaba la barrera. Para colmo de males, más para Break, solo estaba el baño al aire libre disponible, y ahí estaban Break y Vincent uno en frente del otro, Break trataba de contener todas las ideas tontas, como él llamaba al producto de semanas de puros sueños demasiado explícitos para su gusto.

¿Entonces, piensas quitar la soga o no? – decía impaciente Vincent.

Si…- quitó la soga rápidamente, Vincent empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – preguntó Vincent.

Tengo que vigilarte – dijo aparentando toda la seriedad que su cara podía expresar.

Vincent estrechó la mirada – "es probable que el tenga algo que controle la barrera" – se río interiormente – "no puedo alejarme más de 3 metros" – pensaba traumado Break, Maya le había advertido que si lo hacía la barrera se debilitaría y ella escaparía, por alguna razón sentía que Maya estaba jugando con él. Se dio la vuelta y concentró toda su energía que podía en obviar la existencia de Vincent en ese lugar, sería un esfuerzo grande pero al menos evitaría destruirse mentalmente.

Sintió que algo de ropa caía al suelo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – "esto no es bueno" – sudaba frío, por su parte Vincent no se había quitado nada, solo había arrojado una toalla al suelo para ver la reacción de Break, había notado que no la miraba a la cara y que la conocía de algún lado, pero más importante era que sentía un cierto temor hacia ella muy diferente del sujeto que llamaban Kai, era distinto, fuera lo que fuera se aprovecharía.

Vincent analizaba rápidamente la ropa de Break, no había nada que resaltara como un objeto de sello, tendría que observar desde más cerca, camino lentamente hacia Break, este sintió que se acercaba Vincent y se levantó de una vez, encarando a Vincent que venía sonriente hacia él.

¿No te ibas a bañar? – dijo él, casi intentando huir, pero los 5 metros volvían a obligarlo a estar ahí.

Sí, pero primero quería ver algo – dijo coquetamente recordando el teatro de la chica que había visto, miraba la ropa de Break ahora de frente, no había nada raro excepto una cadena que resaltaba en su cuello, sonrío y se pego a Break.

Y dime – hacia círculos en el pecho de Break, tratando de acercar el toque hacia su cuello, Break estaba acorralado, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos, más para el de Vincent pero su objetivo era la cadena en su cuello. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla y Break de traumarse nuevamente, una pared es derribada casi sobre ellos.

Me alegra que aún tengas fuerzas para llevar un romance – dijo sarcásticamente Desmon, parado en frente del gran agujero en la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, para que no digan que Ran es el único que interrumpe en la mejor parte, Desmon ya encontró a Vincent, la asistente está en peligro de nuevo, ¿qué son esos extraños sueños que tiene Vincent?, ¿logrará liberarse del sello de Maya?, tantas interrogantes DX.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	15. Sello parte 2

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 15: SELLO**

**PARTE 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿No te ibas a bañar? – dijo él, casi intentando huir, pero los 5 metros volvían a obligarlo a estar ahí.

Sí, pero primero quería ver algo – dijo coquetamente recordando el teatro de la chica que había visto, miraba la ropa de Break ahora de frente, no había nada raro excepto una cadena que resaltaba en su cuello, sonrío y se pego a Break.

Y dime – hacia círculos en el pecho de Break, tratando de acercar el toque hacia su cuello, Break estaba acorralado, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos, más para el de Vincent pero su objetivo era la cadena en su cuello. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla y Break de traumarse nuevamente, una pared es derribada casi sobre ellos.

Me alegra que aún tengas fuerzas para llevar un romance – dijo sarcásticamente Desmon, parado en frente del gran agujero en la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Maya sintió unos leves escalofríos, tenía un mal presentimiento, miró el rostro durmiente de Ran, jugó con su cabello un momento.

Es muy parecido…-sonrió con pesar, en la esquina de la cama, pensaba dudosamente, no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, arriesgaba lo que más quería para salvar a todos. Solo había duda en ella, sentía que se ahogaba, se tocó ambos hombros con sus manos.

Deja de pensar así – miró el cielo y vio la imponente Luna que tenía bastante tiempo de estar apareciendo para temor de muchos.

Creo que debería ver cómo están esos dos – dijo con pereza, pero en cuanto tocó el pomo de la puerta, un increíble estruendo casi la deja sorda.

¿Qué sucede? – salió inmediatamente hacia antes había visto a Break y Vincent irse – espero que no sea…

¿Un romance? ¿Quieres que te mate? – por alguna razón eso fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Vincent, seguido de un leve sonrojo, estaba en una misión para liberarse, le molestaba que lo confundieran con otra cosa, más el idiota de Desmon.

La nueva orden, necesitamos a la asistente – una serpiente enorme y verde se abrió paso por la abertura.

Pero…- dijo Vincent, aún no podía liberarse de la barrera creada a su alrededor, pero no le importó y saltó sobre la cabeza de la serpiente.

Maya abrió la puerta de golpe – no puedes alejarte de ella, les pasará algo malo si eso pasa, ve tras ellos – ordenó exaltada Maya, era la primera vez que Break veía esa expresión de miedo y desesperación en ella, pero no siguió analizando y se puso en marcha detrás de ellos.

Una serpiente enorme nuevamente destruía la ciudad, la gente huía espantada, Esmer sintió el ruido y se fijo en la ventana de la torre.

¡No puede ser! – dijo espantada.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose mientras revisaba libros con Freur, esta última al ver la cara de Esmer entró en pánico.

¡Vienen por mi! – Rose la agarró.

¡Tranquilízate!, debemos encontrar ese libro – dijo sería Rose.

Es-Esta bien – decía un poco calmada.

Yo saldré a jugar – dijo Rose saliendo por la puerta.

Maya quería ir pero no podía dejar a Ran solo, se tocó el pecho – si tan solo pudiera…-se concentró, pero en ese instante un inmenso dolor la invadió.

¿Aún no puedo? – decía frustrada.

Están arriba – Vincent señaló la torre.

Qué bien, no tuvimos que buscarla – dijo complacido Desmon.

Pues que lastima, no dejaré que pasen – decía sería Rose.

Oh…la chica salvaje – dijo Desmon haciendo enfurecer a Rose.

¡No me llames así! – le lanzó a Kuma de una vez.

Adelántate…- dijo Desmón, Vincent obedeció y empezó a subir la escaleras.

Maldición, si pudiera usar algo para evitar subir escaleras – pensaba molesta.

Que lastima, ¿no? – una voz resonó por la oscura escalera que se dirigía directamente hacia el elevador que debía tomar hacia arriba.

Tú de nuevo… - lo miro fríamente, Break devolvió la mirada en igual magnitud.

¿No sabes que te están utilizando? – dijo Break para ver si la hacía reaccionar.

A mi no me están controlando…esto lo estoy haciendo por una razón…- dijo Vincent.

Break no entendía, que razón podía haber para hacer esto, estaban matando personas, no es que él fuera una blanca palomita pero esto no estaba bien sin contar que no tenía sentido.

¿Qué razón? – preguntó sin titubear.

Eso…no te importa – dijo tajantemente Vincent.

Es mejor que vayas hablando por tu propio bien – dijo Break poniéndose serio.

¿Y si no quiero? – Vincent lanzó una bomba de humo hacia la dirección de Break, este comenzó a tose.

¡Maldita! – siguió los pasos con su sentido auditivo hasta entrar en el elevador, Vincent lo vio sorprendida.

Tch…- Break no dudó dos veces y la apretó contra la pared del ascensor.

Ahora me dirás por qué lo haces – dijo molesto, estaba harto de tantos secretos, por su parte Vincent veía otra vez una oportunidad para hacerse con el collar, así que empezó a jugar, empujó a Break contra la otra pared del ascensor.

¿Qué haces? – sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Nada, solo quiero estar cerca – ya saltaba a su vista el deseado collar, pero si lo tomaba se ponía en evidencia, así que debía ser un poco más sutil. Miro fugazmente el contador de pisos, tenía aproximadamente dos pisos para hacer su jugada, pasos sus brazos guindándose de su cuello, Break luchaba por mantenerla lejos pero sencillamente era imposible, tanto para él como para su cuerpo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – decía Break tratando de aparentar desconfianza hacia la rubia, esta solo sonreía y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente, la mano de Vincent, llegó por fin al afamado collar y procedió a distraer la mente de Break por un momento.

Empezó a lamer su cuello dando mordidas que ponían en órbita a Break, trató de alejarla pero Vincent no dejó y llegó a su boca, sellando cualquier cosa que llegaría a decir o protestar, Break sentía algo de nostalgia que no podía explicar ni creer, pero no pensó mucho en ello y respondió el fuego con fuego, las manos de Break viajaron sin contemplación a la cintura de Vincent rumbo al cierre del vestido rojo.

Vincent abrió los ojos cohibida, esa no era la misión, debía tomar ese collar en ese momento antes de que pasara algo más, pensaba aterrorizada, el sonido de que habían llegado al piso destinado los hizo mirar la puerta y alejarse, Vincent había logrado tomar el collar.

Pero era tarde, Esmer y Freur habían visto la escena, Esmer con cara completamente roja –etto…- Esmer no sabía que decir, Freur empezó a alejarse de ella.

Vi-Vienes a matarme… - asustada se aleja, Vincent salió del elevador sonriendo.

Vengo por lo que nos pertenece… - levanto sus manos pero no paso nada.

Pero si yo tengo…- Break comenzó a reír.

¿El collar que tenía en el cuello? Jejejeje eso solo era algo para distraer, no puedes quitar la barrera, solo la persona que la puso puede hacerlo – Break sonreía, Vincent se sonrojó, todo lo que había hecho había sido por el gusto.

No puede ser…- decía Vincent, cayendo sentada en el suelo – "no es así" – Vincent escuchó una voz en su mente, casi de ultratumba, sabía de quien se trataba – "dame paso…" – si…sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo, el reloj de arena en la maleta de Esmer cambio de rojo a negro completamente.

¿Qué? ¿Negro? – Vincent empezó a reír sonoramente, todos sintieron un escalofrío.

Maya en el cuarto con Ran sintió una presencia - ¿es ella? – la angustia la envolvía, solo podía hacer algo, era la única manera de salvarse de esta.

Vincent quedó en frente de Freur y con su mano hizo un corte fino en el pecho de ella.

No…- ella cayó al suelo, Vincent iba a soltar otra de esas esferas pero Break la atacó con su espada, Vincent solo rompió el arma como si de un papel se trataba.

Y agarró a Break por el cuello – no interfieras basura – dijo sonriente, claramente la voz de Vincent se deformaba como si otra persona estuviera hablando por ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, más es lo que me estorbas que de lo que me sirves – empezó a apretar el cuello de Break cortándole el acceso al aire, tenía demasiada fuerza, tanta que era completamente anormal.

Es la bruja – dijo Freur botando sangre y con cara de terror, Break sacó inmediatamente cual era uno de los usos de Vincent para la bruja, el sellos lo habían hecho para Vincent pero no para ella.

Muere…niño de la desgracia – una sonrisa sombría aparecía en su rostro, Esmer le tiró un libro intentando evitar que mataran a Break pero la entidad dentro de Vincent la lanzó hacia la pared con solo mover su mano a esa distancia.

Jeh, que ilusa – empezó a apretar el cuello de nuevo.

Tu función ya terminó…adiós – un fuerte dolor invadió al cuerpo de Vincent y por lo tanto a la entidad dentro del mismo .

¿Qué es esto? – soltó a Break.

¿Maya? – se enfureció.

¿Aún crees tener el derecho de interferir? – el dolor la invadió aún más, con lo que podía hacer sacó una esfera absorbiendo la sangre de Freur que estaba agonizante, la bruja la tomo y la tiro por la ventana – "Desmon deja de jugar y llévate la lacrima" – transmitió mentalmente a Desmon.

Desmon saltó y la atrapó – bien...ya me voy – Rose estaba completamente agitada, tratar de estar igual a igual era un desafío demasiado grande. Desmon se dejó tragar por la serpiente y esto se metió a un hueco huyendo.

Maldita Maya…las pagarás – decía temblando por el dolor la bruja – me iré esta vez – dijo suavemente sonriendo, Vincent cayó de espaldas al suelo, Break corrió hacia ella.

Esta inconsciente – Esmer vio el estado de Freur con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esmer-san – hablaba difícilmente Freur.

No hables – dijo Esmer llorando.

Acabo de recordar algo…el libro que quería enseñarles está en el siguiente punto, donde está la llave…solo puedo decir que veo un arco y flechas…- la voz de Fleur se apagó completamente.

Está muerta…- Esmer cerró sus ojos.

Break bajo la mirada – lo siento…no pude detenerla – Break se sentía culpable, no había podido hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Aquí tienes – Desmon presentó la lacrima roja frente a el gran árbol.<p>

Perfecto…- se escuchó la voz siniestra, la esfera se convirtió en la parte faltante del mapa.

Ahora si podemos ver la siguiente ubicación…arco y flechas…me doy una idea de a que se refiere – Desmon sonrío también.

¿Ella se quedó? ¿Está bien eso? – las velas que estaban en los alrededores, se encendieron de manera brusca, Desmon se asustó por un momento.

Por ahora déjala allá, no podemos alejarla de ellos, Maya usó ese hechizo…no podremos hacer nada hasta que se pase el efecto…

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días completos en que solo llovía y evitaba que ellos pudieran salir del pueblo, el ambiente estaba tenso, Maya había pasado de cuidar a Ran a cuidar a Vincent, prácticamente se había encerrado con ella, su comportamiento se había vuelto un poco errático y hacia difícil poder hablar con ella.<p>

No había visto a Kai tampoco desde hace dos días, según Rose, se había adelantado para recabar información sobre la supuesta pista que había dado Fleur antes de morir.

Oye, abre…traigo la comida – dijo Break con cara de fastidio, ahora había sido rebajado a ser camarero o algo así, Maya abrió la puerta sin decir ni una palabra, odiaba este ambiente, miro que Vincent estaba despierta sentada en la cama con cara de pocos amigos, él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

Maya, ya el rey imbécil ya despertó – dijo él, viendo por un momento algo de emoción en su rostro.

Eso es bueno, cuídala un momento - Maya salió corriendo súbitamente no dejando a Break poder negarse.

Ya que…- se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué? – dijo Vincent.

Nada solo veía lo molesta que eres – dijo Break.

Pues tú no te quedas atrás, hasta podría decir que es un talento – dijo sonriente, Break aparentó una sonrisa pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

Calla tonto afeminado – dijo Break.

¿Tonto afeminado? ¿Eres imbécil o te haces? Soy una dama, d-a-m-a – dijo deletreando con el deseo de que entendiera.

Y yo te digo que no, ¿Vincent hasta cuando piensas seguir desmemoriada? – Vincent se levantó.

¡Eso no te interesa! – era inútil, no podía hacer que Vincent regresara a la normalidad.

Olvídalo, no tiene caso hacer esto – vio que en la puerta estaba Esmer parada.

Disculpe, Break-san podría ayudarme a llevar unos libros – dijo tímidamente ella.

Está bien – sonrío Break, a Vincent le molestó esta acción pero no entendió porque.

Nos vemos troglodita, ella si es una dama – dijo para fastidiar, Vincent molesta le tiró un zapato pero solo le llegó a dar a la puerta ya cerrada.

¿Qué se cree? – decía completamente roja de la rabia, odiaba estar encerrada, no podía hacer nada y casi siempre estaba vigilada, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

* * *

><p>En el Reino de Hellan, las cosas estaban aparentemente tranquilas, las Orden había logrado contener las ordenes locas de Mirso, este viendo que no podría hacer nada contra el motín que Ran le había dejado de regalo antes de irse, desde entonces se había encerrado en sus aposentos.<p>

Tocaron la puerta - ¡no dije que no quería ver a nadie! – dijo harto de tanta insistencia.

Señor tenemos unos reportes que creo que debería escuchar – dijo un guardia.

Pase – la puerta se abrió, el soldado hizo una reverencia y luego lo miró temeroso de las noticias que debería dar.

El Maestro Richard y el Jefe Rimer han sido asesinados, hace dos días también nos llegó la información de que tenía una nieta que también fue asesinada – Mirso se puso nervioso.

Esas no son buenas noticias – cierta inquietud lo invadía – supongo que el tercero será…

Miró la ventana – el pasado persigue a los asesinos del presente y castiga a los dueños del futuro – dijo de repente Mirso, estaba completamente atrapado, solo le quedaba esperar y que no todo saliera mal, sonrío para sorpresa del guardia – prepara el carruaje, iremos a hacer unas diligencias…

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Freur ;-; , ¿qué fue lo que hizo Maya exactamente? ¿Cómo funciona la dichosa barrera? ¿a qué se refería con arco y flechas? ¿Mirso que trama? Tantas interrogantes DX<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	16. Chispas

**Antes de empezar el capitulo, me pasaron el compendio de preguntas y respuestas de Vincent, de lo que no pude evita ver *más porque le dijeron XDDD* que para Vincent, Break era lindo 8D, lo sabía! , Jun no acepta que le gusta el Break x Vincent buahahahaha y lo tiene oculto del mundo!**

**Bueno…ya sigo con el capitulo y disculpen que divagara desde el principio, pero es que tenía que decirlo al mundo DX!**

**Sin más preámbulos el capitulo: 3**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 16: CHISPAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Miro la ventana – el pasado persigue a los asesinos del presente y castiga a los dueños del futuro – dijo de repente Mirso, estaba completamente atrapado, solo le quedaba esperar y que no todo saliera mal, sonrío para sorpresa del guardia – prepara el carruaje, iremos a hacer unas diligencias…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Por fin salían de la ciudad donde habían dejado la memoria de la difunta Freur, Esmer daba una última vista al panorama – trata de no pensar en ello…- dijo Break adivinando su pensamiento mientras caminaba junto a ella, ella sonrió y el correspondió la sonrisa.

Un aura asesina surgió sin que se dieran cuenta los presentes, a excepción de Rose que la sentía perfectamente, Vincent irradiaba celos literalmente, mientras caminaba amarrada de las manos, no podía hacer que la soltaran y menos escapar, la chica oso le tenía el ojo encima, no podía usar el tótem, así que estaba a su merced.

Break seguía riendo y Vincent intensificó el aura de puro odio, esta vez haciendo que Break hiciera una sonrisa nerviosa y mirara para atrás.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo él sin más.

Yo nada – dijo una sonriente Vincent.

Para Break estaba claro que nuevamente Vincent sufría otro de esos comportamientos raros, trató de no hacer caso de ello y miró al frente.

"¿Me está ignorando?" – pensaba Vincent molesta, no entendía porque le fastidiaba pero era un hecho que lo hacía.

Mientras Ran que caminaba a un lado de Vincent era ignorado olímpicamente – amada mía, ni siquiera me miras – decía entre lagrimas.

Ya te dije que no sé quién diablos eres – dijo bruscamente, Rose seguía al tanto de todo y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Te ibas a casar conmigo y seríamos felices para siempre, si cierto violador no hubiera aparecido – decía tomando las manos de Vincent amarradas .

¡Oye! – dijo Vincent – ya te dije que te alejes – dijo amenazante.

¿Por qué eres tan fría? – decía Ran.

Adelante Break estaba que no se aguantaba las ganas de querer matar a Ran, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que Rose lo mataría.

¡Ya me harté! – Rose jaló la soga de Vincent.

¡Oye! – se puso a lado de Break.

Desde ahora es tu responsabilidad – le dejó la soga y a Vincent. Break miró molesto a Rose pero no rechistó al ver la expresión de Ran, le hizo gracia a decir verdad. Vincent por su parte, lo miraba mal pero no estaba molesta con la acción.

Las cosas estuvieron en paz, hasta que llegaron al pueblo en donde debían encontrarse con Kai.

Aún no llega, supongo que se retrasó - decía Rose notando que ya casi anochecía.

Creo que vamos a tener que buscar un lugar para dormir – dijo Rose empezando a caminar, Maya la seguía en silencio, al igual que el resto del grupo.

Con el caminar se hicieron las 10 de la noche, estaban en temporada alta, así que no podía quejarse de lo que consiguieran – jovencita discúlpeme pero solo tenemos dos habitaciones, una de pareja y la otra de dos camas – Rose meditó por un momento.

Me parece perfecto – dijo Ran, enseguida se le iba a tirar a acosar a Vincent, cuando la mano de Rose agarró el cuello de su camisa.

Para tu mala suerte, tú te vienes con nosotras Ran – dijo sonriente, Rose tomó la llave de la habitación de pareja y se la lanzó a Break.

Tu tendrás que ver qué haces con tu noviecita – dijo riendo.

¿Qué? ¿Piensas dejar a mi amada con ese violador? – Ran discutía como podía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Rose.

No discutas o Kuma aplastará tu cráneo contra el piso – la amenaza fue efectiva para que Ran se callara por temor, ya que su herida aún no sanaba por completo, dio un último vistazo a Break haciéndole seña de que si hacía algo lo mataría.

¿Qué se cree? – decía Break a punto de lanzarse a terminar lo que Vincent no pudo.

Rose, Esmer, Ran y Maya se fueron dejándolos a los dos solos, en cuanto ya no había nadie, se miraron las caras por inercia virando el rostro a lados contrarios inmediatamente, mientras iban a los cuartos, la gente los miraba raro, más se podía decir que estaban llamando la atención, se dio cuenta que era por el hecho de que Vincent estaba amarrada por una soga en las muñecas y que él jalaba la soga.

Esto es problemático, Vincent te soltaré pero no hagas nada raro – dijo el mirándola con fastidio.

¿Acaso puedo? No sé dónde está el objeto del sello de todas formas, así que no haré nada – en su mente Vincent reía, ¿de verdad creía que se quedaría quieta?, esta noche escaparía. Break estaba cansado aunque no lo pareciera, los sueños raros seguían atormentándolo y ya se habían robado el sueño tres noches seguidas, desde que estaba Vincent cerca para ser exactos, veía su mano, una cortada que no sanaba se daba paso en todo el medio de la palma, cerró su mano para no verla.

Se fijó si Vincent no lo estaba viendo y abrió la puerta de la celda de tormento que sería para él esa noche, ciertamente la mujer feroz estaba tirándole todas las responsabilidades que estuvieran relacionadas con Vincent, podía decir que era a propósito pero no podía concluir que era para molestar, había notado que cierta tensión que había alrededor de Ran, desde lo que había pasado, hacía todo lo posible de mantener lejos de ese molesto desperdicio de espacio a la molesta rubia. Algo aquí estaba raro, Vincent entró mirando las cosas que había en el cuarto.

Jeh todo es bonito – tomó un caja de música que había encima de un mueble, algo en ella se agitó, su cabeza dio vueltas por un momento haciéndola perder el equilibrio, dirigiéndola al suelo.

Oye ten cuidado – dijo Break que la había atrapado en sus brazos y procedía a ponerse de pie con ella sobre sus brazos, Vincent se sintió cohibida pero trato de no demostrarlo.

Bájame solo me resbalé – dijo excusándose.

Eso no me pareció...se veía más que te ibas a desmayar como una damisela en peligro – objetó Break.

¿A quién llamas damisela en peligro? – dijo molesta, otro mareo repentino llegó, Break suspiró y caminó hasta la cama soltándola despacio.

Bien, lo que sea, duérmete ya que quiero dormir – bostezó mientras se ponía en un lugar cercano en el suelo.

¿Piensas dormir ahí? – Break la miró.

Pues obviamente…- lo que menos quería es estar cerca de Vincent, así que sacrificaría la comodidad de una cama para lograrlo.

Pues te vas a resfriar – Break ya había cerrado los ojos, dando a entender que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería oída.

Tonto …- dijo arropándose y tomando el sueño, se podía decir que estaba en las mismas condiciones somnolientas de Break, así que se durmió instantáneamente.

Break caminaba por un inmenso castillo, todas las paredes eran negras - ¿Dónde estoy? – afuera caía nieve a paso tan lento que se sentía apacible con ellas, escuchó risas y susurros - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo pero nadie respondió, escucho de nuevo pasos y salió corriendo detrás, veía una sombra que parecía que vestía un abrigo largo y negro.

Corrió tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en alguna especie de parque - ¿y esto? – dijo mirando toda la naturaleza congelada, incluso había un estanque con lirios de agua.

Así que me alcanzaste – dijo una voz de repente.

¿Quién eres? – se volteó Break rápidamente quedando al frente de quien perseguía.

¿Ran? – quedó sorprendido, estaba frente a Ran prácticamente.

¿Ran? No me llamo así – dijo esbozando una sonrisa el hombre.

Solo vengo a dejar un presente – lanza una bolsita negra al estanque.

¿Qué hiciste…? – cuando alzó la vista ya no estaba el hombre. Break despertó, ahí añadía otro sueño raro a la lista, esta vez había soñado con el rey imbécil, corrigió, había tenido una pesadilla.

Miró la cama de Vincent, pero no la vio ahí - ¡Vincent! – se levantó con dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo al ver a alguien sentada en la esquina de la habitación.

¿Vincent? – dijo Break acercándose.

No te acerques – la voz de Vincent sonaba quebrada, veía que tenía sus manos en la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa? – Vincent estaba con los ojos completamente llenos de pánico, era la primera vez que la veía así y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer. Veía miedo en su rostro, se acercó y la levantó.

Ya vete a dormir, solo ha sido un sueño ¿no? – realmente eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

Pero…¿y si viene eso…?- dijo Vincent.

¿Eso? – Vincent seguía teniendo dolores de cabeza, sentía que algo faltaba.

Ya olvida eso…y vete a dormir…me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas – no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, si alguna vez lograba regresar a su mundo, haría que le hiciera algunos exámenes de salud mental.

Está bien…- Vincent tenía que estar aterrada para que aceptara semejante propuesta, él estaba esperando que lo rechazara, ahora si estaba seguro que no dormiría esa noche.

Bien…entonces duérmete – Break se acostó de un lado y se arropó.

Oye te llevas mi sábana – le dijo Vincent.

Entonces toma – le iba a dar la sábana pero Vincent se adelantó y se acostó más cerca de él, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Break en ese momento.

No importa la verdad, yo no tengo frío y…- Vincent ya lo había aprisionado como mismo peluche e inmediatamente estaba durmiendo.

Ahh…ni modo – extrañamente estaba recobrando el sueño también, sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que no supo más, esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo más pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Maya estaba frente de Esmer – entonces ¿ya lo entendiste? – preguntó Maya.<p>

S-Si – decía Esmer asustada mientras se levantaba y se iba casi huyendo.

¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así? – preguntó Rose desde una esquina oscura.

Nada, solo fui algo adorable para pedir algo – dijo Maya.

Ya veo, a propósito, imagino que sabes que tenemos que hablar – Maya la miró.

Ya te estabas tardando – dijo ella.

¿Está dormido? – Rose caminó a la par de Maya.

Si, lo está, le di unos medicamentos que lo noquearon al instante – Maya quedo en silencio un rato.

¿Entonces lo sabes? – preguntó Maya algo dubitativa.

Si, escuche a Mirso una vez, pronto se darán cuenta – Maya estrechó la mirada.

Hasta entonces hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos – Rose acarició la cabeza de Maya.

Créeme que lo haré…- Rose estrechó la mirada – hasta las últimas consecuencias…

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó, sorprendiendo a Vincent y Break entre la sábanas bien dormidos, Break fue el primero en despertar, tenía rato de no dormir bien, vio a su alrededor dándose el susto al ver a Vincent abrazada a él, trató de alejarla pero estaba pegada como chicle.<p>

Oi…despierta – la sacudió.

mmm ¿qué pasa?, aún tengo sueño…- Vincent abrió los ojos.

¡Lo olvidé! – se sentó de una vez, Break notó el detalle de que estaba despelucada pero no le quitaba la gracia.

¿Olvidaste qué? – preguntó Break mirándola inquiridoramente, Vincent no podía decir "así pensaba escapar pero primero tenía que acercarme a ti mientras dormía para quitarme el sello", pensó con ironía, no contaba que tendría esas espantosas pesadillas, fuera de que había algo siniestro en el aire.

Nada…solo que…- no lo miraba, Break se quedó esperando que terminara lo que iba a decir.

¿Solo…qué? – vio que Vincent se movió rápido y quedo encima de él en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué haces? – trataba de alejarla pero embriagado por el perfume de ella, su razón estaba empezando a quebrarse por así decirlo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso yo no era tu prometida? – dijo coquetamente acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, mientras daba rápidos vistazos a Break en busca de algo que la guiara a lo que quería se le acababa el tiempo. Las mentiras del principio venían a pasar la factura.

En realidad…- no tenía caso decírselo, no lo entendería – olvida eso…ya suéltame – ella solo sonrió dándole escalofríos, ella entrelazó sus manos con las de él, esta escena ya la había visto antes en un sueño miraba sorprendido.

Eso no lo haré – consumó el beso, no había planeado hacer eso, pero ya se estaba dejando llevar sin darse cuenta. Por su parte Break hace rato ya lo había hecho. Y empezó la batalla furiosa de lenguas que luchaban por la supremacía, Vincent introdujo sus manos por la camisa de Break abriéndola de una vez, buscaba con sus manos algo que fuera extraño pero no había nada, ¿qué demonios había hecho esa niña?, pero dejo de pensar cuando Break mordió su cuello, sacando cualquier pensamiento relacionado al sello de su cabeza.

Qué tramposo ~ – dijo ella sonriendo, Break comenzaba a quitar los lazos del vestido de Vincent, recordaba esa noche de ese baile que dejaron las cosas inconclusas, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Las manos de Vincent se fueron hacia el cinturón de Break y la mano de Break ya había soltado el vestido, bajando hasta su cintura, el espectáculo para Break era el paraíso aunque su mente le recordaba quien era y que era.

Los ojos de Vincent se volvían cada vez más rojos que empezaron a darle miedo a Break, Vincent por accidente tocó la cortada en la mano de Break, sintiendo algo sumamente extraño, Break miró su mano, Vincent lo agarró por el cuello con una súper fuerza que tenía de la nada.

Así que era esto – Break maldecía en sus adentros, había bajado la guardia de manera tonta.

Eso no te sirve de nada saberlo…Vincent – dijo otra voz.

Se escuchaba la voz de Maya desde afuera de la habitación - ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó Vincent subiéndose el vestido.

Ese sello está hecho con la sangre de Break, tú no puedes romperlo, la única persona que puede hacerlo soy yo y es obvio que no lo haré – dijo Maya – solo era para decir eso, trata de que no le pase nada a él, porque algo malo sucederá si se separan – dijo lo último de manera siniestra.

Esa advertencia va para los dos, ah…lo olvidaba ya llegó Kai y tiene noticias interesantes – Break y Vincent se miraron fastidiados volteando la mirada molestos.

¡No te quiero ver la cara! – dijeron al unísono, se miraron de nuevo y otra vez voltearon sus caras, realmente no entendía porque el enojo pero estaba claro que estuvieron a punto de hacer algo que no hubiera habido retorno, Break era el que más pensaba esto. Se vistieron rápidamente y llegaron a donde estaban los demás.

* * *

><p>Hasta que al fin – Ran miraba a Break con ansías asesinas.<p>

¿Qué quieres? – dijo Break con una vena de fastidio.

Violador…- dijo Ran en baja voz, Break tuvo que contenerse para no acabar con él, ¿acaso sabía lo peligroso que era estar cerca de la rubia y más, dormir junto a ella?, estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de lo molesto que estaba.

Lo que sea. ¿Qué averiguaste?–se dirigió a Kai.

Algo muy interesante – saca un mapa enorme – esto que ven aquí, es el mapa de todo nuestro continente, en realidad no existen muchos como este, ya que es muy particular – todos prestaban atención.

¿Particular? – preguntó Break.

Es que no existen mapas del continente arriba de los 100 años, por alguna razón todos fueron quemados o escondidos – dijo Rose.

Ahora miren este mapa, este es actual – se podía apreciar cuatro enormes regiones en la cual había un gran hueco en medio que correspondía a un gran lago – eso de ahí es lo que provoca los grandes vientos y mareas en las fronteras de los cuatro países – dijo Kai explicándole a Break.

Por eso simplemente no te podías lanzar – Break notó que Ran siempre estuvo al tanto de sus intentos de escape.

No eres tonto – Ran sonrió por el halago de Break.

Y ahora miren lo que sucede cuando pones este nuevo mapa sobre el antiguo – dijo Kai sonriente, al parecer le había gustado su tarea de campo, todos contemplaron asombrados que en donde había un hueco, era llenado con una franja de tierra.

¿Había algo ahí? – Rose miraba sorprendida, Kai continuó la explicación – han atacado aquí y aquí, dos países de los cuatro, el siguiente probablemente sea este – señaló el tercero.

Eso nos deja de último…¿Hellan? – Ran miraba el final del mapa.

Exacto…ya sabemos dónde ir, por lo menos por ahora – dijo Kai.

Rose vio el mapa – nuestro destino es Kamir, prepararé mi ropa de verano – dijo feliz.

¿Ropa de verano?- preguntó Break.

Si, es que es un país que es rodeado por un desierto – dijo Ran.

¿Un desierto? – que cosa se iba a encontrar allá, ya estaba temiendo lo peor, el era originario de los lugares con clima frío pero esto iba a ser el infierno, bueno eso y otra cosa más, miró a Vincent.

Maya miraba el mapa con nostalgia – si las cosas no se hubieran puesto así…- Break la escuchó, "otra cosa que oculta".

Salimos hoy – ordenó Rose, todo el mundo tomo sus cosas.

Etto Break-san me puede ayudar con esto – dijo Esmer cuando ya iban en el camino.

Claro – soltó la cuerda de Vincent, esto no le gustó a la rubia y miró recelosamente a Esmer que le devolvió la mirada siniestra por un segundo, Vincent se sorprendió.

Gracias – dijo alegremente Esmer, Vincent miró a Break como sonreía y lo pisó como castigo.

¿Qué pasa? – miró Break a su dirección.

Nada, solo se me enredó la soga con mi pie – dijo Vincent con una sonrisa.

Si claro – Esmer la miró mal, Vincent le devolvió la mirada igual, chispas de odio se arremolinaban entre las dos.

El único que noto esto fue Ran – maldito…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este capítulo, las cosas han tomado un nuevo rumbo, ¿qué era esa porción de tierra que ahora no existe? ¿Por qué Esmer de la nada pelea a Break con Vincent? ¿Cómo responderá Vincent? ¿Qué ocultan Rose y Maya?, tantas interrogantes DX<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	17. Amenazas

**Apareciendo XD *viene feliz***

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 17: AMENAZAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Y ahora miren lo que sucede cuando pones este nuevo mapa sobre el antiguo – dijo Kai sonriente, al parecer le había gustado su tarea de campo, todos contemplaron asombrados que en donde había un hueco, era llenado con una franja de tierra.

¿Había algo ahí? – Rose miraba sorprendida, Kai continuó la explicación – han atacado aquí y aquí, dos países de los cuatro, el siguiente probablemente sea este – señaló el tercero.

Eso nos deja de último…¿Hellan? – Ran miraba el final del mapa.

Exacto…ya sabemos dónde ir, por lo menos por ahora – dijo Kai.

Rose vio el mapa – nuestro destino es Kamir, prepararé mi ropa de verano – dijo feliz.

¿Ropa de verano?- preguntó Break.

Si, es que es un país que es rodeado por un desierto – dijo Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

El calor era abrasante, cada paso que daban perdían una parte de su vitalidad - ¿Cuánto falta? – dijo muerto Ran, que casi se caía muerto, a simple vista se notaba que estaba pálido.

¿Oye, estas bien? – preguntó Break, por extraño que pareciera, Ran lo miró y enseguida pasó su vista a Esmer y Vincent que se miraban como si se fueran a matar en cualquier momento.

Estoy bien – dijo molesto, pero nuevamente se sintió débil y mal, Maya miraba su estado y apretaba un puño.

Eres molesto – dijo Rose de repente agarrando a Ran con Kuma y llevándolo sobre su tótem.

¡Oye, bájame, yo estoy bien! – Rose lo miró.

Mantente callado o haré que Kuma juegue contigo – Ran inmediatamente se calló y se quedó quietecito.

A lo lejos se levantaban unas grandes murallas - ¡al fin! – dijo Ran, todos apresuraron el paso felices, ya querían ponerse debajo de una sombra, Rose dio otro paso pero cayó en un agujero en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí? – al Rose perder la concentración, Kuma desapareció soltando en el proceso a Ran en el mismo hoyo.

¿Están bien? – Esmer enseguida se pegó al borde, Break trató de buscar algo para poder subirlos.

Etto…Break – se escuchó la voz de Vincent - ¿qué sucede? – Break se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Vincent tenía la hoja filosa de una espada en su cuello.

No se muevan, pongan las manos donde pueda verlas, aparecieron siete hombres que tenían tapados sus rostros con trapos.

Todos obedecieron a excepción de Esmer que seguía mirando el hoyo.

¡Obedece! – le gritó el sujeto, Esmer esbozó una sonrisa.

Disculpe…es que no le escuché – se levantó lentamente y miró inocentemente al que estaba cerca de ella. Tiró arena en su rostro y sacó una espada que estaba en la cintura del hombre. Lo pateó y sacó una esfera que la lanzó hacia los demás hombres, liberando humo que contenía algo picante que les irritó los ojos.

Rose había aprovechado la distracción para subir con Kuma y de paso arrastrar a Ran - ¡corran! – gritó Esmer, se dirigieron a la ciudad, entrando por el mercado principal donde era perseguidos.

Esto no tendrá fin, separémonos y veámonos en la noche aquí – dijo Esmer tomando un rumbo diferente jalando a Break con ella, Break jaló a Vincent, ya que no podía estar separados por el hechizo.

Rose jaló a Ran y le hizo señas a Maya que la seguía desde muy atrás – yo seguiré por mi lado – dijo la niña mezclándose entre la gente mientras veía a los desorientados guardias.

Han escapado – dijo uno – hay que avisarle a Li-sama – dijo el otro – sepárense y búsquenlos sino tendremos problemas.

¿Li-sama? – Maya escuchaba y veía como se iban los guardias, decidió seguirlos y hacerse pasar por una niña inocente que solo jugaba, por primera vez esa apariencia le podía ser útil. Vio que se dirigían al palacio central.

* * *

><p>Rose y Ran corrían lo más rápido que podían, vieron una ventana abierta, Ran no lo pensó dos veces y entró por ella con Rose para esconderse, al lanzarse demasiado rápido Rose cayó sobre Ran poniéndolo en una situación extraña como él solía llamarles.<p>

Oye Rose – Rose le tapó la boca con una sonrisa.

Ssshhh o nos descubren – Ran estaba rojo pero no le quedó de otra que callarse y esperar.

¿A dónde fueron? – escuchaban las voces enojadas – sigamos por ese camino – dijo otro y se retiraron dejando la calle en silencio.

Rose suspiró – eso estuvo cerca – enseguida miró a Ran sonrientemente.

Me dan ganas de jugar con el pobre conejo que está en mi poder ~ - dijo ella, Ran sabía que significaba eso.

No vengas a molestarme Rose, no es gracioso – intenta huir, ella pone sus manos en su rostro para que la mire a los ojos.

Eso es cruel, yo no molesto o ¿sí? – sabía la respuesta a eso perfectamente, Rose lo sabía.

Pues… - un chasquido y unos pasos los alertaron.

¿Quién anda ahí? – sonaba la voz de un anciano, Rose se levantó rápidamente y se puso en guardia, pero se encontró con una escopeta que le apuntaba – no se muevan – decía un anciano de ojos azules y lentes.

Podemos explicarlo – dijo Rose tratando de buscar una salida.

No necesito tus explicaciones, esto es allanamiento, los entregaré por delincuentes – dijo molesto, Rose estaba a punto de noquearlo pero debía distraerlo, se volvieron a escuchar las voces de los guardias muy cerca, Ran se levantó.

Qué bien, ahora se los pueden llevar – el anciano iba a gritar pero se quedó mudo al ver el rostro de Ran.

No puede ser…tú cierra esa ventana y síganme – dijo repentinamente, Ran cerró la ventana.

Ran y Rose estaban sorprendidos del cambio del anciano – oye Rose, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Rose negó con la cabeza – tal vez vio tu incompetencia – dijo ella.

Ran la miró molesto – obviamente eso no fue…

¿Cuáles son sus asuntos aquí? – preguntó el anciano.

Ran no vio razón para no decir la verdad – buscamos un lugar o algo que tenga un arco y flecha – dijo Ran.

¿Arco y flecha? mmm eso me suena al gremio Li – dijo el anciano - ¿qué necesitan de esa mujer? – preguntó.

¿Es una mujer? – Rose jaló a Ran.

Tal vez ella sea la siguiente víctima – dijo Rose.

¿Víctima? – dijo el anciano, los dos se miraron, los habían escuchado a esa distancia.

Lo siento, tengo buen oído – dijo riendo el anciano.

Bueno…no podemos explicarle así nada más – Rose interrumpió – le explicaremos si usted nos ayuda un poco con información, no somos de aquí.

El anciano pareció interesado – está bien, no es un mal trato…además estoy aburrido…

* * *

><p>El grupo de Esmer corría con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez eran más guardias en su persecución – esa maldita rata, ya sabía de antemano que vendríamos – decía Esmer entre dientes, Break solo veía asombrado el cambio de actitud de ella.<p>

¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras corría.

No es momento para ello, luego te explicaré – dijo para su propio fastidio, las cosas no iban con el plan que se había trazado, pero si no cumplía no sería libre.

Vio la puerta trasera de un restaurante abierta – entremos ahí – Vincent a duras penas los podía seguir se sentía muy cansada por alguna razón, apresuró el paso pero de repente sus piernas no respondieron y cayó al suelo.

Break se regresó - ¿estás bien?

Vincent asintió – solo que… - no podía mover sus piernas, Break por un momento juraría que había visto marcas rojas en sus piernas pero luego no estaban, la tomó en brazos y entró al restaurante.

Esmer miraba a todas partes en búsqueda de un escondite – entremos ahí por ahora – se metieron a una sala pero al escuchar voces, se escondieron debajo de un mueble.

Ah, que bien, esta es la atención que me gusta – dijo un hombre.

Entraron dos mujeres con él – es que te lo mereces cariño.

Una le acarició el cabello – si – dijo la otra emocionada, se sentaron en un sillón.

¿Pero no deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó una.

Sí, pero me he dado una escapada, esa bruja Li es demasiado molesta, ahora está con la paranoia de que algo malo le sucederá – las mujeres empezaron a reír.

No le hagas caso, ya sabes, ya está toda vieja, quizás ya se volvió loca – se escucharon más risas.

De que está loca, está loca, recuerdo cuando me habló de esa patraña de que los cuatros países eran uno solo llamado Pendragón, vieran mi cara cuando lo dijo jajajajajaja, la anciana Li quien sabe en que mundo vivió – todos reían a carcajadas, aprovecharon ese momento para salir de ahí pero se chocaron con alguien en el pasillo.

Eres demasiado guapo – Kai solo reía.

Tú lo eres más linda – Break había olvidado que ese era el hobbie de Kai.

Qué bueno que te encuentro – Kai era jalado por Break.

¡Oye! – Kai casi gritó.

¿Dónde estabas? – Break dijo.

¿Saben que alguien más cayó en ese agujero, no? – Kai recalcó que fue dejado atrás.

Esa loca me aplastó con su maldito oso y me dejó noqueado ahí – Break ya se imaginaba la escena.

Pero eso no importa ahora, hemos escuchado algo interesante…ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás.

* * *

><p>Una mujer de cabello blanco miraba la luna a través de una ventana, sus ojos ya tenían las marcas de tantos años de ver la vida pasar – ya sé que estas ahí, sal, una anciana como yo no puede hacer mucho – dijo mientras barajeaba las cartas.<p>

Maya salió de las sombras y se puso en frente de ella a una distancia prudencial – vaya, notaste mi presencia…Li - Li la miró sorprendida, era asombroso que una niña pasara toda la seguridad de su palacio.

Dime niña, ¿qué te trae aquí? – cortaba las cartas, apilándolas en tres montículos.

¿No me reconoces? – dijo Maya sonriendo – ah y elegirás el de la izquierda – dijo sin más, la expresión de Li cambio de sorpresa a terror.

Eres…¿Maya? – dijo temblando.

No te asustes, a mi no es a quien debes de temer y lo sabes – dijo cambiando a una expresión de seriedad.

¿No debo temerte? Jajaja no entiendo cómo puedes ser así, después de lo que pasó, tienes suficientes razones para querer matarnos a todos, pero supongo que ella lo está haciendo ahora – Maya la miró molesta pero luego suavizó su mirada.

Estoy aquí para decirte lo que ya sabes, he visto tu muerte, será esta noche cuando la luna no esté mirando – Li volteó la primera carta, mostrándole la muerte.

jajajaja ya esperaba esto, se puede decir que es un karma, pagas lo que haces…ya me he hecho una idea…pero no esperaba que fuera esta noche… - dijo ella un poco triste.

¿Puedes acercarte…por favor? – casi rogó.

Maya suspiró y lo hizo lentamente, tenía mucha rabia contra ella, pero eso es algo que su majestad jamás hubiera aceptado, debía ser amable con sus enemigos y después darle una patada para hacerlos recapacitar – esta vez eso no será necesario…yo te puedo perdonar a ti, pero a ella no – dijo ya en frente de ella.

Li tocó su rostro – como verás, mis ojos ya casi no ven nada, siento que hayas pasado por todo esto, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, créeme que lo haría, aunque estas son solo palabras – hizo una pausa para escuchar pasos.

Maya…perdón y haz todo lo que puedas para no perder de nuevo, puedes salir por ese pasadizo de ahí – le señala una pintura.

No quiero que evites mi muerte, yo la merezco y he vivido mucho ya…más de lo que debería…- Maya no quería hacerle caso pero era su decisión.

Te perdono… - entró por la entrada secreta y dio una última mirada a Li.

Eso no haré, ella vendrá aquí y la detendré – dijo tercamente Maya.

Pero…- dijo Li.

No me moveré de aquí – Maya sentenció.

* * *

><p>Break veía a el anciano con desconfianza al igual que Kai - ¿entonces dice que nos ayudará a entrar al palacio Li? – el anciano se acomodó sus lentes, mientras miraba a Kai.<p>

Por supuesto – Break lo miró.

¿A razón de qué? Si se puede saber, fuera de eso no sabemos su nombre – dijo el peliblanco.

Tienes razón, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ishida Uryu – hizo una pausa – los ayudo porque pago una vieja deuda – todos lo miraron interrogantes.

¿Vieja deuda? – Kai preguntó.

Ishida miró a Ran – ese de ahí se parece mucho a alguien que conocí hace tiempo –miró molesto, como si recordara algo.

Eso es todo – abrió la puerta - ¿van a venir? – todos salieron a excepción de Break y Vincent.

Ustedes dos es mejor que se queden – Rose dijo, viendo el aparente estado de Vincent, miró a Ran que tampoco se veía bien. La puerta se cerró dejando a Vincent y a Break solos.

Te hubieras ido…- dijo Vincent que tocaba su pierna, no podía moverla bien, algo andaba mal con ella.

Déjame ver – dijo Break mientras tomaba su pie, ignorando cualquier queja que pudiera hacerle.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de él en su pierna un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – oye, no necesito tu ayuda…

Pues…eso no parece – dijo sonriente, Vincent volteó el rostro al rojo.

Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo como una orden, Break no era experto en lesiones o cosas de ese tipo, a simple vista no había herida, moretón ni nada que causara esa pérdida de la movilidad de sus piernas.

Vincent movió su pierna fuera del alcance de las manos de Break – ya es suficiente…- trató de levantarse pero un mareo casi la tumba, Break la agarró.

Si, estas perfectamente – dijo sarcásticamente.

Cállate… - dijo tratando de alejarse, Break vio que una parte de su espalda quedaba al descubierto, revelándole unas marcas rojas.

¿Qué es eso? – dijo él, ahora estaba seguro que no había sido imaginación, Vincent se pegó a él como una sonrisa.

No se puede engañar a tu ojo – dijo riéndose.

Tú no eres Vincent – dijo él sin mirarla.

No, no lo soy…-sacó algo de su ropa – ahora te propongo algo – Break la miró sonriente.

¿Crees que seguiré tus órdenes? – Break sabía que ella no podía hacer uso completo de sus poderes a causa del sello y se estaba preparando para noquearla si era necesario.

Pues creo que sí…- puso un cuchillo en el cuello de Vincent – o si no ella morirá – Break no esperaba eso.

Hazlo, me quitarías un peso de encima – dijo como si nada estuviera pasando.

¿Ah sí?...pues siempre veía que la mirabas…aún cuando era hombre – Vincent miró a sus ojos directamente.

¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Break completamente molesto.

No te hagas el ofendido, yo veía que lo hacías siempre – Break no dijo nada, ya que era quizás verdad pero no lo aceptaría.

Hablas como si hubieras estado en el mundo de donde vengo – Vincent rió.

Puede decirse…yo sé que ella te gusta, así que no alarguemos esto o ella morirá – rozó con el cuchillo una parte de su cuello, haciendo que sangrara, Break apretó los puños frustrados.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo él.

Así me gusta, llévame en tu tótem hacia el palacio y rápido – ordenó.

* * *

><p>Maya miró el cambio repentino en el aire, la luna era tapada por las nubes – ya viene… - Li la miró.<p>

Ya veo…algo me decía que mi plan de tomarlos como rehenes a ustedes no serviría de nada, creo que igual me iban a matar – dijo amargamente Li.

Así que por eso tuvimos esa linda bienvenida, aunque supongo que no sabías que venía ahí…- de la ventana entró un lobo gris que llevaba a Vincent y a Break.

Mira a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo la bruja mirando a Li y a Maya.

¿Break que sucedió? – dijo Maya.

No lo culpes, solo lo convencía de buenas maneras para que me trajera aquí – aún tenía el cuchillo en su mano.

Qué bajo has caído – dijo Maya.

¿Bajo? Tú eres la persona que menos me puede decir algo al respecto. ¿Acaso lo olvidas? – dijo mirándola seria.

Sory, esto está mal, detente ya de una vez, esto no te llevará a ninguna parte - Maya se acercó.

No te acerques, pase lo que pase, cumpliré mi cometido Maya, tu ni nadie se interpondrá, regresaré lo que todo a como era, regresaré a Pendragón a su forma original, este será mi tributo… - dijo ella.

¿Eso no debe volver? Causarías un caos irreparable – habló Li, pero en Sory estaba en frente de ella con un cuchillo atravesando su garganta.

Otra persona que no debe opinar – dijo con desprecio mientras usaba una esfera que se volvía roja.

Desmon – aparecía el susodicho que atrapaba la esfera que le lanzaba Sory.

¡Su majestad jamás hubiera querido esto! ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo? – Maya dijo, Sory solo la miró molesta.

Tampoco hubiera deseado ser traicionado – agarró a Maya por el cuello – ya comienzas a impacientarme, sino fueras mi hermana mayor hace rato te hubiera asesinado, ¿entiendes que estoy así por ti? – Break en ese momento tomó su espada y atacó, pero de una vez Sory apuntó su cuchillo al cuello de Vincent.

Yo no lo haría si fuera tú – Sory reía en el cuerpo de Vincent, Maya la miró pero desvió su mirada hacia el brazo de Vincent .

¿Marcas rojas? No me digas…

Oh, te diste cuenta…si son esas marcas – Maya se tapó la boca y contuvo las lagrimas.

¿Cómo te atreviste? – las luces parpadearon – no te lo perdonaré…

Sory la miró - ¿puedes hacer algo en tu estado? – enseguida a Maya le empezó a doler el cuerpo, Break se estaba frustrando porque no podía hacer nada, se concentró debía hacer algo, Sory sintió una descarga, algo que la obligaba a salir.

Miró su mano – oh ya veo…así que era eso…- de su dedo meñique, salía un hilo rojo que estaba ligado al dedo de Break, solo era visible para ella – bien, ya me voy…solo falta una persona Maya y todo estará listo…- el cuerpo de Vincent se desplomó.

Break corrió a ver su estado y miró a Maya – no puede ser… ¿por qué? – decía frustrada Maya, era la primera vez que la veía así.

* * *

><p>El árbol se encendió – mi señora, aquí esta su encargo – le presentó la lacrima roja.<p>

Es perfecto – se unió otra pedazo de mapa – ya imaginaba que tendría que volver, el último punto…el lago Merdic, solo faltan dos objetos.

¿Y qué es lo que le sucederá a ella? – se escuchó una risa.

Ella está muriendo y yo revivo poco a poco, es un cambio equivalente… - rió Sory.

* * *

><p>¿Muriendo? – repitió Break sin creerlo – por eso es que estaba así – se escucharon pasos.<p>

¡Déjennos pasar, su jefa está en peligro! – se detuvieron al ver la escena – creo que llegamos tarde… - dijo Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo lleno de caos y de verdades hirientes, al fin revelado el nombre de la bruja y que es la hermana menor de Maya, ¿Quién es su majestad?, Vincent está muriendo y pronto le dará paso a Sory, ¿A dónde nos llevará tanto misterio? ¿Qué es el Pendragón? Tantas interrogantes DX<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	18. Revelaciones Parte II

**No pude de dejar de pensar en este capítulo y decidí escribirlo para que me dejara vivir DX.**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 18: REVELACIONES**

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Y qué es lo que le sucederá a ella? – se escuchó una risa.

Ella está muriendo y yo revivo poco a poco, es un cambio equivalente… - rió Sory.

¿Muriendo? – repitió Break sin creerlo – por eso es que estaba así – se escucharon pasos.

¡Déjennos pasar, su jefa está en peligro! – se detuvieron al ver la escena – creo que llegamos tarde… - dijo Ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Todos estaban con la mirada baja, Vincent había sido dejada en otra habitación con las más altas precauciones que podían haberse hecho, Ishida apareció con una bandeja de café que repartió a cada uno.

Ishida-san es un gusto verte de nuevo – dijo Maya en baja voz, pero fue audible para todos.

Me pareces familiar – la miró por un momento, su vista no era la misma sin embargo pudo ver ciertas expresiones que le hicieron sacar su identidad inmediatamente.

¿Maya-san? – dijo sorprendido de verla con esa apariencia.

¿Qué te sucedió? – dijo sorprendido.

Esa…esa una larga historia – dijo Maya mirando el suelo – una historia que todos deben escuchar – levantó la mirada – no esperaba llegar a este punto, pero no queda de otra, les hablaré claro y si no quieren seguir con esta empresa suicida, lo entenderé – dijo claramente.

Les contaré todo lo que sucedió hace 100 años, en ese momento en que la Luna apareció varias semanas e incluso los hechos que llevaron a ese acontecimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK 100 AÑOS ATRÁS<strong>

**PAÍS DE PENDRAGÓN**

¿Qué estás diciendo? – hablaba el actual Rey.

Hablo de que esta máquina podrá enviar el desastre a otra parte, la luna lleva apareciendo en el firmamento cinco semanas, todos los magos, brujos y todo lo que esté en ese rango ha dicho lo mismo…"una gran desgracia que erradicará todo", entiendes mi preocupación – hablaba un chico de cabello café.

Si, entiendo lo que tratas de decir Randy…- decía el rey en tono aburrido – pero no estaría tan escéptico sino hubieran llegado tantas amenazas del fin del mundo – señala su mesa con una montaña de papeles.

Eso lo sé, pero esto…siento que es diferente…ya sabes…por lo de la luna – el rey esbozó una sonrisa.

Uy tenemos otro brujo en la familia – dijo en son de burla.

Calla – dijo molesto – las brujas son mis hermanas menores – la puerta se abrió, revelando unos cabellos rubios y largos – hablando del diablo – la persona se acercó.

¿Qué hablaban de mí? – traía una bandeja con café.

Sory no lo consientas – dijo Randy, viendo la actitud de su hermana menor demasiado complaciente.

Déjala, necesito atención de vez en cuando, los únicos que me quieren son mis adorables papeles – dijo en son de aburrimiento.

Onii-san no digas eso, alguien tiene que hacer que coma debidamente – dijo Sory sonriendo, el rey miró sobre la mesa donde Sory había puesto la taza de café, un retrato de una mujer muy hermosa vestida de novia adornaba esa sección, Sory vio que el miraba la foto nostálgico y bajo la mirada.

Ishida entró por la puerta ahora con más papeles – oye, aquí traigo algo importante – dijo notando que estaba Randy – que bien, Randy-san necesito que vea esto – sacó un mapa – he elegido el lugar central donde estará la maquina – señalo un mapa del país en donde en el centro había una fracción de tierra rodeada de un ancho río que le daba la vuelta.

Es perfecto, así podemos conectar todo – dijo Randy.

¿Y qué ha dicho Maya? – preguntó el Rey.

Estuvo de acuerdo con ello, dice que sus visiones son buenas, así que no hay problema – contestó Ishida.

Entonces ahora solo queda poner la fecha para activarla y listo, creo debería ser en dos días, entre más pronto mejor, todo está siendo afectado por este inusual fenómeno – dijo el Rey.

Entonces ahora solo debo hablar con los encargados del sistema – dijo Sory.

Nos ayudarías mucho si lo hicieras, no me gusta hablar con ellos, siento que me miran desde arriba…es molesto – dijo Randy.

No digas eso, solo son un poco… ¿reservados? – contestó Sory.

Lo que digas, ¿entonces mañana? – preguntó ahora Randy al Rey.

No tengo problemas con ello – contestó el Rey.

Sory caminó hacia la puerta – entonces les diré inmediatamente – unos cuantos minutos después, se encontraba en la sala de astrología.

¡Maestro Richard! – dijo alegremente.

Oh, Sory – le contestó un hombre de mediana edad que hacía unos mapas astrológicos.

Al parecer mañana empieza la operación, es necesario que los cuatro se alisten para salir inmediatamente, ya que ustedes diseñaron el dispositivo y solo ustedes saben usarlo – dijo Richard.

Ya veo, entonces alistaré todo cuanto antes – dijo Li salió de la biblioteca que estaba contigua.

¿Supongo que usted irá con nosotros? – ahora aparecía Mirso.

Si, los dejo tengo que dar noticias en otros departamentos – dijo Sory saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Remier apareció de la nada – esto es bueno, las cosas no pueden ir mejor – dijo él.

Tienes razón, que ingenuos son – dijo Mirso, dándole vueltas a su té.

No bajen la guardia con ella, recuerden su habilidad – dijo Li en son de regaño.

Ella tiene razón, el poder de ver las desgracias, nos puede hacer fallar este plan – dijo Richard ahora.

Hubiera sido más fácil que esa mujer llamada Maya, estuviera en lugar de ella – dijo Mirso – ya saben, ella solo puede ver las buenas cosas – dijo riéndose – jamás iba a sospechar de nuestro plan.

Pero… ¿ella no está retirada?, ¿no se había casado? – preguntó Li.

Si, ella se casó, según supe el Rey hizo una ceremonia por ello, incluso hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños para cada niño – dijo Richard.

Era lógico que lo hiciera, el Rey nunca tuvo hijos con su difunta esposa, se podría considerar que él los ve así – dijo Mirso.

Para colmo de males, esa chica que acaba de irse, dicen los rumores que ella está perdidamente enamorada de su majestad – dijo Li mientras se abanicaba – qué patético, nunca la mirará – se empezó a reír – bueno…usaremos eso a nuestro favor…

* * *

><p><strong>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE<strong>

**YA CERCA DEL RÍO LEN LAN**

Sory preparaba las cosas para desembarcar, sintió a alguien detrás de ella y se dio vuelta – no te asustes, soy yo, Li – dijo la mujer de cabello negro y largo, con sus ojos azules la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué sucede Li-san? – Sory sintió algo raro, una imagen vino a su mente, había mucha sangre pero enseguida desapareció tan rápidamente como vino.

Solo vengo a hablar – dijo ella amistosamente mientras reía.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Li dejó de reír.

Solo que es muy gratificante ver a una mujer enamorada, eso realza su belleza – dijo haciendo que Sory se pusiera completamente roja.

¿De qué hablas? – Li se acercó con su abanico que tapaba una parte de su cara.

No me engañas, se que estas enamorada de su majestad – el sonrojo de Sory empeoró.

Eso no es cierto – no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza que sentía.

Si lo es, pero sabes…te puedo ayudar a llegar a él más rápido…me refiero a su corazón – Sory la miró.

¿Cómo? – dijo interesada.

Como ves, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí pero necesitamos supervisión, que mejor persona para ello que una adivina muy buena como tú, si haces eso, su majestad verá que eres muy capaz y empezará a confiar más en ti, eso te acercará poco a poco a él, solo invítalo a venir contigo – dijo Li de manera convincente.

Eso…podría ser una buena idea – dijo Sory.

Li sonreía – ¿qué esperas niña? Esta es tu oportunidad.

Sory no veía la oportunidad mal – está bien.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos horas más de travesía y llegaron por fin al punto designado – Majestad puedo ir con usted para ayudarlo – dijo Sory.<p>

¿Estás segura? – dijo el Rey.

Completamente…- el Rey miró a Randy, este le hizo señas que estaba bien.

Entonces vamos – dijo riendo.

Los cuatro veían que su plan iba sobre ruedas, luego de caminar bastante a través de la selva, llegaron al lugar donde estaba la maquina, todos se pusieron a trabajar y al cabo de media hora tenían todo en su lugar.

¿Todos trajeron los objetos representativos? – preguntó Mirso, Li sacó un arco y flecha, Richard sacó un reloj de arena que no tenía arena, Remir un dragón dorado en miniatura y Mirso sacó una llave, todos pusieron los objetos sobre una plataforma central.

Su majestad y Sory solo veían todo – ahora solo falta el alimento de la maquina – dijo Mirso sonriente.

¿Sacrificios? – dijo Sory sin entender pero enseguida recordó lo que había visto.

¡Majestad! – dio la vuelta pero este tenía una flecha atravesada en la frente.

¿Qué? – sus lagrimas brotaron inmediatamente - ¡majestad! – lo sacudió pero había sido un tiro mortal - ¿porqué? – dijo ella llorando, los cuatros se acercaron y la jalaron para llevarla sobre la plataforma.

Li metió una píldora en su boca contra su voluntad, esto hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y fuera más fácil llevarla – necesitábamos a el Rey muerto para nuestro plan, ¿de verdad crees que esto podría salvarnos de la desgracia?

Sory sentía que todo le daba vueltas - ¿qué? – no entendía lo que trataban de decirle.

Niña, esta máquina no es para salvar, esto solo dividirá todo para que haya equilibrio, la desgracia se irá a la otra parte y este mundo se salvará – dijo Mirso.

Remir agarró sus manos y las clavó con una cuchilla en la plataforma, los gritos de dolor se hicieron sentir por todo el lugar – por eso nosotros cambiaremos la historia a nuestro favor, esta es nuestra única oportunidad – Mirso clavó una daga en el vientre de Sory, la sangre corrió por toda la plataforma, haciendo que empezará a funcionar y a dar vueltas los aros que se encontraban arriba, una corriente eléctrica se hizo sentir y la realidad empezó a fraccionarse.

Ciertos lugares aparecían y otros desaparecían, la gente empezaba a sentirse raros por la corriente que los dejaba totalmente aturdidos, Randy e Ishida que preparaban todo para volver se sintieron raros y se miraron.

¿Qué hacíamos aquí? – preguntó Randy.

Ni idea – contestó Ishida.

Mirso empezó a reír - ¡todo está cambiando! – sacó un mapa y lo alzó.

Elijan sus territorios – dijo en alta voz.

Sory solo veía con rabia todo, "matar…matar…matar", solo eso ocupaba su mente, cada uno tomó un pedazo de mapa, que empezó a deshacerse y que fue a dar a la maquina – ella entenderá lo que debe hacer, ahora somos dueños de esas tierras, supremos reyes, este es el final del Pendragón – la maquina se empezó a detener.

Mirso pateó el cadáver del antiguo Rey - ¿ahora quien es Rey? – dijo haciendo una estruendosa risa.

Li miró por última vez a Sory, se podía decir que estaba muerta, sus ojos miraban el cielo – niña…te enamoraste de la persona equivocada, ese fue tu error – Sory se quedó sola.

Malditos…- habían pasado horas desde que había sido abandonada ahí, sentía frío, lloraba lagrimas silenciosas, sentía deseos enormes de vengarse – te puedo ayudar…- dijo una voz suave.

¿Quién eres? – logró articular Sory.

Yo soy alguien que le gusta ayudar a personas que lo necesitan – se acercó y sacó las dagas que tenía en su vientre y manos, un grito de dolor salió de ella.

La persona la tomó en brazos, ella pudo ver su rostro y no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de terror, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, no veía brillo en ellos, era como si tragara toda la luz que lograba llegar, incluso podía decir que se la tragaba a ella, veía la figura de un niño totalmente pálido, pero algo le decía que esa no era su verdadera forma.

Dime…¿quieres vengarte? – él le preguntó directamente – solo debes darme algo a cambio – sonrío, Sory vio el cadáver de su amado Rey.

Te daré lo que sea – las llamas del odio la encendía, haciéndole perder la razón de lo que intentaba hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS<strong>

El fenómeno catastrófico de la luna había pasado ya, los cuatros reinos Li, Remir, Hellan y Tower, habían podido recuperarse de las perdidas, milagrosamente – leía Maya en el periódico, había algo que no le cuadraba en esa noticia, no podía explicar que era exactamente, sentía que algo estaba mal.

Secuestros de niños por toda la nación de Hellan, por favor tome precauciones – seguía leyendo y pensaba con terror que eso pudiera pasarle a sus hijos.

Debía poner sellos y cosas así por el estilo por toda la finca, pensaba mientras miraba el reloj - las tres de la tarde, ya debería llamar a los niños – se paró en la ventana - ¡Gilbert! ¡Vineth! ¡es hora de comer! – dijo a todo pulmón.

¡Ya vamos mamá! – respondió un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

mmm…ya voy – dijo Vineth levantándose de su profundo sueño, Maya sonrió y se dio vuelta encontrándose con una sombra siniestra que cayó sobre ella.

¡Déjame! – luchaba por quitársela de encima.

¿No me reconoces…? – ella miró a la figura que estaba envuelta en una túnica negra y maltratada – eres…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, decidí subir otro más esta semana porque creo que estoy en una parte fundamental de la historia y no sé si la otra semana iba a tener la misma inspiración que tuve hoy, además que viene la tercera parte de las Revelaciones. Más bombas vienen en camino.<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	19. Caja de Música

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 19: CAJA DE MÚSICA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Debía poner sellos y cosas así por el estilo por toda la finca, pensaba mientras miraba el reloj - las tres de la tarde, ya debería llamar a los niños – se paró en la ventana - ¡Gilbert! ¡Vineth! ¡es hora de comer! – dijo a todo pulmón.

¡Ya vamos mamá! – respondió un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

mmm…ya voy – dijo Vineth levantándose de su profundo sueño, Maya sonrió y se dio vuelta encontrándose con una sombra siniestra que cayó sobre ella.

¡Déjame! – luchaba por quitársela de encima.

¿No me reconoces…? – ella miró a la figura que estaba envuelta en una túnica negra y maltratada – eres…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Eres…- estaba toda tapada pero en cierta manera sus ojos se le hacían familiares.

¿Me has olvidado? – Maya se concentró, algo en ella despertó a duras penas y pudo articular el siguiente nombre.

¿Sory? – estaba confundida pero podía jurar que ese nombre le era conocido.

Hermana, me reconociste – dijo la voz contenta, Maya estaba segura que ella no era así, Sory adivinó lo que pensaba y toco su frente - te haré recordar – una energía extraña pasó hacia ella.

Eres mi hermana gemela…-dijo Maya.

¡Mamá! – dijo Vineth corriendo seguido de Gilbert.

No se asusten, es alguien conocido – dijo Maya.

Sory se levantó – tus hijos…son tiernos – dijo tapándose la cara, Maya sonrió, desde hace semanas sentía que algo no estaba bien, acababa de recordar por qué.

Este de aquí es Gilbert – un niño de cabellos negros y ojos dorados le sonreía – y ella es Vineth – una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos la miraba fijamente a la figura envuelta en el manto negro.

Ojos rojos…- dijo complacida Sory, Maya le dio un escalofrío pero pensó que era idea suya.

Niños la comida está en la mesa, vayan a comer – los niños se fueron corriendo rápido, Maya miró a Sory – explícame todo – al cabo de unas horas, Maya había escuchado toda la historia de Sory, estaba indignada - ¿cómo pudieron hacer tal cosa? – no lo podía creer.

Ahora que recuerdo – Maya puso cara de preocupación – Nii-san está con ese hombre, ese hombre que se llama Mirso – Sory aún tapada la mira.

Lo sé, vi que es Rey por encontrar una manera de repeler a la temible bruja roba niños – dijo Sory sarcásticamente.

¿Lo has visto ya? – preguntó Maya.

Algo así, en realidad vengo de allá, dijo que quería que te recogiera y te llevara con él, tenemos que irnos a Hellan de inmediato, te necesita – Maya miró el suelo.

Ya veo – estaba preocupada por Randy, lo que le había contado Sory no era para dejar pasar.

Está bien, yo voy contigo, pero tengo que esperar a su padre para que se quede con ellos – Sory se acercó.

No tenemos tiempo, los podemos llevar con nosotros – dijo Sory, controlando su exasperación.

No sé…- Sory abrazó a su hermana.

Cualquier cosa, yo los protegeré…pero debemos irnos – dijo rogándole a su hermana.

Está bien…nos iremos mañana – dijo sonriente – ¿te sucedió algo en la cara? – le preguntó intrigada de que aún estuviera tapada.

Solo que ellos me rociaron algo extraño y mi piel quedó mal – dijo alejándose – creo debo acostarme, me siento cansada por el viaje – dijo ella.

Está bien – la llevó al cuarto.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente salieron hacia el Reino de Hellan, a medida que caminaban Maya sentía que había algo raro, más porque Sory andaba muy al pendiente de Vineth – Sory vamos a detenernos un momento, buscaremos agua en el río, te traeremos un poco – Sory hizo seña con la mano de que estaba bien.<p>

Maya se apresuró y cruzó el río rápidamente con los dos niños - ¿A dónde vamos mami? – dijo Vineth un poco asustada.

Solo nos estamos alejando – algo estaba mal, era su hermana pero sentía algo diferente.

De repente se hizo de noche de la nada – es el mediodía, ¿por qué se puso así?- dijo Gilbert que trataba de mantener el ritmo que llevaba su madre.

Apresúrense – Sory estaba usando un hechizo de tiempo, iba a continuar pero justo al frente estaba un dragón enorme y rojo, Maya puso a los niños a su espalda.

Niños, cuando les de la señal corran con todas sus fuerzas lejos de aquí, es una orden – dijo en pánico.

Si mama – dijo Gilbert agarrando la mano de Vineth que quería llorar.

¡Ahora! – concentró una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanzó en la cara del dragón para distraerlo. Vineth y Gilbert salieron corriendo desesperados por el miedo, su madre se debatía contra una gran bestia.

Gil ¿qué era eso? – iba llorando Vineth.

No lo sé, pero mamá dijo que nos fuéramos de aquí – se detuvo de improviso haciendo que Vineth se tropezara con su espalda.

¿Qué pasa? – delante de ellos estaba una figura de negro.

¿Tía Sory? – Gil retrocedió siempre manteniendo a Vineth a su espalda.

¿Por qué tienen miedo? No les haré nada – dijo Sory acercándose a ellos y estos retrocedían más.

No me queda de otra – levanta la mano, los cuerpos de los dos se empezaron a mover contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué me muevo solo? – decía Gilbert sin entender.

Vengan a mi – decía Sory complacida mientras veía que los dos infantes se acercaban sin ellos quererlo.

Desde ahí todo se volvió negro para ellos, cuando despertaron estaban en una celda – Gilbert – dijo débilmente su madre.

* * *

><p>¡Mamá…! – estaba toda golpeada.<p>

¿Dónde está Vineth? – Maya bajó la mirada – está con ella…

Maya concentraba su energía – no dejaré que haga lo que quiere – dijo con mirada furiosa.

Vineth veía todo borroso, cuando pudo aclarar su vista vio una figura que escribía marcas rojas por sus brazos y cuerpo - ¡déjame! – gritaba asustada.

Quédate quieta niña – su voz cambiaba a una voz siniestra al igual que su forma física, volviéndose algo abominable.

Al fin, un cuerpo perfecto…que mejor que el cuerpo joven de tu hermana gemela – agarró su cara y pronunció unas palabras que ella no entendía, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, se sentía cansada, como si se le fuera la vida.

Sory sentía que su vida volvía incluso su piel, volvía a ser la de antes – al fin – decía riéndose, un estruendo se sintió en las celdas, una bestia enorme apareció, casi parecía un minotauro.

¡No te dejaré! – una voz grave que era acompañada de la voz de una mujer habló, Sory lanzó un relámpago hacia la bestia.

¡Gil cúbrete! – Gil se escondió detrás de una mesa y vio que su hermana estaba bastante cerca, se acercó mientras peleaban su madre y tía, la bajó con cuidado y la arrastró.

¿Estás usando magia prohibida? – dijo sory tirándole otro relámpago - ¿estás usando el libro? – decía indignada Sory.

Eso no te importa – expulsó fuego de la boca para alejarla, tomó a sus dos niños y regresó a duras penas a su forma humana pero sentía un inmenso dolor.

Se cayeron unas piedras en la cueva, evitando que Sory pasara, Maya vio el estado de Vineth, esta ya no respondía, sus ojos estaban en blanco, vio las marcas rojas, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer – no puede ser – abrazó a su hija desesperada, Sory luchaba endemoniadamente por salir.

No podía hacer nada para salvar a Vineth, se le cayó la caja de música que llevaba en su bolsa, pensaba dársela a Vineth por su cumpleaños una vez llegaran a Hellan.

No hay ninguna solución en este mundo para este hechizo – lloraba amargamente mientras seguían ahí sin poder escapar – en este mundo… ¡eso es! – levantó en sus brazos a Vineth y con la otra mano reunió una bola de fuego que tumbó varias rocas, imposibilitando el paso inmediato de Sory que cambiaba de forma de nuevo.

Maya puso en el centro la caja de música en el suelo y se concentró lo suficiente, si lo que Sory había dicho era cierto, aún había una oportunidad, usaría magia prohibida sin importar las consecuencias, su cuerpo se resintió de una vez pero debía aguantar, se formó un remolino alrededor de la caja, su sangre era absorbida por la caja.

El libro en su bolsa empezaba a quemar – maldito libro – dijo molesta, cayó al suelo completamente débil, escuchó las rocas ceder.

Ya viene… – dijo desfalleciendo, tomó la caja y miró a Gilbert y puso en sus brazos a Vineth.

Gilbert aunque yo no este, prométeme que cuidarás a tu hermana pase lo que pase – dijo llorando.

Lo haré – dijo decidido.

Adiós a los dos – toca sus rostros por última vez, abre la caja de música cuya melodía se escuchó por última vez haciendo que Gilbert y Vineth desaparecieran, se levantó decidida para encarar a Sory que ya estaba frente de ella en su forma monstruosa.

¿Dónde está? – Maya sonrió ante su pregunta.

Ya no está – Sory se enfureció y la agarró por el cuello estrellándola contra la pared, sintió sus huesos crujir.

Dime ¿Quién te transformó en esto Sory? – dijo Maya, tratando de hacer tiempo, esta cosa ya no era su hermana, era algo que había sido totalmente corrompido, había un hechizo en ese libro negro que aún podía usar pero era probable que la matara, se pegó a ella y recitó las palabras, Sory la golpeaba con sus garras, Maya solo podía ver su sangre por todas partes hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba.

Sory empezó a tirar alarido de dolor mientras se quemaba completamente, su cuerpo era consumido por llamas azules que devoraban todo el lugar, Maya ya en el suelo solo veía como sucedía todo, no podía escapar, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

Sory desapareció por completo delante de Maya dejando solo cenizas – se acabó…- decía Maya en medio de todo el incendio, moriría sola ahí.

¡Maya! – escuchó un grito desesperado, alguien pasaba entre las llamas en una capa y la tomaba en brazos junto con la caja.

* * *

><p>Se despertó en una cama suave, le dolía el cuerpo completamente, miró a todas partes y se encontró con una niña rubia muy pequeña que la miraba curiosa.<p>

¡Papá, papá, ya despertó! – la chiquilla salió haciendo un escándalo.

Ya te escuché Alexia – decía Randy cargándola.

Onii-san…- su cuerpo volvió a resentirse.

Maya no debes moverte, aún no te recuperas del todo – dijo él mirándola preocupado – esto estaba contigo – le entregó la caja de música, Maya nuevamente sintió dolor pero no era físico – siento…lo de tus hijos – se sentó en la cama.

Maya lo miró – confío que están bien – ella lo deseaba con toda su alma, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo era más pequeño, se miró las manos.

¿Qué? – dijo sin entender, fuera de que debería estar muerta, ahora tenía el cuerpo de una niña.

Eres libre de quedarte con nosotros Maya, estaremos felices que estés aquí – dijo Randy totalmente preocupado, Maya lo sabía así que aceptó.

Sí, me quedaré aquí… - dijo con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRO MUNDO…<strong>

Oye despierta – decía Gilbert con un traje sucio y todo lleno de cortadas.

¿Gil que pasa? – decía una voz adormilada.

Vineth…- Gil se quedó confundido un momento sin entender que estaba diciendo, todo se descolocó por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a la persona a la que le hablaba, notó que tenía marcas rojas en la cara que desaparecieron al instante.

No sé porque te llamé Vineth, Vince – dijo confundido Gil, un chico rubio le tocó la frente.

No tienes fiebre…Nii-san – le respondió Vincent.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 100 AÑOS ATRÁS**

* * *

><p>Pensamos que todo había terminado ahí, pero resulta que yo solo destruí su cuerpo, su alma sigue haciendo desastres y de alguna forma encontró la forma de pasar al otro mundo que fue creado usando esa máquina para buscarla, ella te utilizó a ti para traerla – mirando directamente a Break.<p>

Break miró sorprendido, pero si lo que ella decía era verdad – entonces…- el recordó que la primera vez que vio a Vincent, sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada o eso pensó en ese momento, vio a una mujer en vez de Vincent y no solo fue esa vez, sucedieron muchas veces después de eso, por eso evitaba a toda costa estar cerca.

Entonces…siempre fue una mujer…- dijo Break sacando conclusiones.

Tú eras el único que podía ver a través de todo, eras un niño de la desgracia igual que ella, por eso creo que Sory te buscó y te utilizó – Break recordó a la anciana que le vendió el veneno a Vincent, la que había visto en sus recuerdos.

Entonces…ella nunca usó veneno…lo que tomé era para abrir una puerta a este mundo… - se dio cuenta por fin el albino.

Alguien escuchaba detrás de una puerta con las dos manos en la boca completamente llena de lagrimas, su traje rojo se movió al retirarse corriendo de ahí – era mi madre…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, unas verdades brutales han aparecido en el capitulo, la revelación de Vineth como Vincent, Maya como la madre de Vincent, la verdad detrás de la trampa de Vincent al principio, todo ha sido impactante.<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	20. El lirio de agua y la espada

**Me pasó lo mismo que la semana pasada y subo el segundo capítulo de esta semana XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 20: EL LIRIO DE AGUA Y LA ESPADA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Entonces…ella nunca usó veneno…lo que tomé era para abrir una puerta a este mundo… - se dio cuenta por fin el albino.

Alguien escuchaba detrás de una puerta con las dos manos en la boca completamente llena de lagrimas, su traje rojo se movió al retirarse corriendo de ahí – era mi madre…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Break sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho, Maya miró horrorizada la puerta – búscala, se está alejando – Break miró la puerta y entendió enseguida, Ran quería ir y se levantó pero justo llegando a la puerta, la mano de Rose lo detuvo, Ran bajo la mirada y se soltó del agarre de ella y se fue en una dirección contraria a la de Break, Rose se fue detrás de él, Maya bajó la mirada al suelo.

Debe ser difícil – dijo Maya.

No me digas que… ¿es él? – dijo Ishida algo sorprendido.

Si…efectivamente – Ishida entendió ahora todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Maya… ¿qué haré entonces yo? – dijo Esmer mirando inquisitivamente.

Por ahora ya hicimos suficiente, solo queda esperar que nada más suceda – Maya se mordía la uña, realmente le desesperaba esta situación.

* * *

><p>Sory con el poder que había ganado, buscaba su siguiente objetivo, el gran mapa apareció nuevamente – hay que buscar a esa rata de Mirso – dijo despectivamente – pero antes…hay que buscar la última parte del mapa – se sintieron risas, Desmon apareció con el arco y flechas de Li.<p>

Nos faltan…el reloj y la llave…tu encárgate de eso…yo buscaré la última parte del mapa, es donde está…- Desmon tan rápido como llegó se fue nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Break ya tenía una hora buscando a Vincent y nada, sabía que estaba cerca por alguna razón y era probable que no hubiera ido muy lejos, vio un bar muy cerca, algo le decía que debía echar un vistazo por no dejar. Cuando abrió la puerta todos los miraron con cara como de "¿qué haces aquí enclenque?", o eso le hicieron pensar, ignorando a los presentes, posó sus ojos en una figura que estaba en una esquina muy oscura pero que para él, el rojo la delataba. Se acercó a pasos lentos pero mirada fija en ella, esta ni siquiera lo miró y su mirada estaba clavada en el gran tarro de cerveza que tenía en frente.<p>

Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste así? – pregunta tonta, se auto-regañó – quiero decir…- se detuvo y miró el cementerio de tarros de cerveza que tenía Vincent a lado de ella – imagino que ni me estabas escuchando – la agarró por un brazo para sacarla de ahí, pero ella no se dejó.

¡Suéltame! – siguió bebiendo.

Ya sé que lo que escuchaste es un gran shock para ti pero ahora no es momento para que hagas esto – ya se estaba hartando se la llevaría de ahí de cualquier forma aunque la tuviera que cargar como saco de papas.

Calla Sombrerero – dijo roja Vincent mientras bebía otra, estaba sospechando que estaba bebiendo para dejarse a sí misma inconsciente de manera olímpica.

Espera…- ¿había escuchado bien? - ¿cómo me llamaste? – ella lo miró difícilmente, ya se sentía mareada.

Sombrerero de quinta, no hables tan fuerte que me das jaqueca – dijo hastiada.

¡Vincent! ¿Recuperaste la memoria? - era probable que el shock que sufrió por escuchar todo había quitado una parte del control de Sory.

Creo…- tomó su tarro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del bar de manera tambaleante.

Espera – era difícil tratar con ella en ese estado.

¡Déjame sola! – ya se sentía de nuevo rara al decirlo de esa manera.

Toda su vida pensó que su madre la había vendido junto con Gil a un circo, incluso sus recuerdo eran lúcidos, desde entonces odiaba a las mujeres, si su propia madre le había fallado, ¿qué podía esperar de las demás?, más bien ¿qué no podía esperar de ellas?, por eso no confiaba en ellas, todas eran arañas venenosas para él, esperaban que bajara la guardia para acabar con su orgullo y pisotearlo.

Por eso jugaba con ellas, las ensuciaba y tomaba el control de sus sentidos para desquitarse de alguna forma, hasta ese momento de su vida había pensado y creído en estas ideas, por eso cuando fue presa de este hechizo, para él fue el peor castigo que pudiera recibir, era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, para que ahora le dijera que no…siempre fuiste una mujer pero solo fue que lo olvidaste, no estaba preparado o preparada, lo que sea…para escuchar esta gran verdad y lo peor es que su madre estuvo siempre rondándola, siempre estuvo ahí, llegó al fin afuera y Break la seguía en silencio.

Ella se detuvo - ¿porqué ella me entregó a la bruja, esa noche…? – tantas cosas que podía haber dicho pero que ella no entendía porque había salido, ahora que Vincent lo decía, Break también se lo preguntaba – olvídalo – siguió caminando mientras ya terminaba su cerveza y arrojaba el tarro en el suelo.

Volvamos – dijo Break perdiendo la paciencia y agarrando su muñeca.

¡No voy a volver! – luchó pero en su estado era obvio que no iba a poder hacer mucho, Break la cargo como el saco de papas que había imaginado.

¡Bájame tarado! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Demente! – Break caminaba con una vena de fastidio en la frente mientras intentaba sonreír.

Seguían pataleando – sigue haciendo eso y te haré algo horrible – dijo amenazante a ver si eso hacía que se quedara quieta, pero a causa del alcohol tuvo el efecto contrario.

Jeh ~ ¿y qué me harás? – Break volteó hacia ella tratando de no imaginar cosas.

¿Eh? – Vincent se apoyó de una pared cercana y tomó impulso para hacer caer a Break en el suelo con ella encima.

Vincent deja de jugar – dijo molesto o tratando de aparentarlo.

No me importa, ahora quiero jugar ~ - el olor a cerveza era fuerte.

¿Cuánto tomaste? – con lo había podido ver, una persona normal hubiera caído en las primeras cinco.

¿Acaso importa? – dijo riéndose Vincent mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

¡Oye, ¿qué demonios haces?! – tratando de quitársela pero era como si estuviera pegada como chicle.

Nada, solo me quito el estrés – ella no estaba en sus cabales pero ahora mismo eso le valía un rábano.

Ya cállate – lo besó furiosamente, Break luchó al principio pero vio un brillo extraño en los ojos rojos de Vincent, una energía extraña lo embargó por dentro, los ojos de Break se volvieron igual de destellantes.

No me des órdenes ~ - la besó con igual intensidad, de a malas se levantaron del suelo entre besos y caminaron hasta un hostal en el cual pidieron un cuarto a crédito de Ishida, ya que no tenían un céntimo encima ninguno de los dos.

Mordió su cuello dejando marcas muy rojas en la piel de Vincent, esta lo disfrutaba masivamente, ya hasta este punto nadie estaba en sus cabales, ella le jalaba el cabello por cada beso en su cuello que iban bajando hasta su escote, Break quitó los lazos del vestido con su boca poco a poco.

Empujó a Vincent contra la cama y el vestido quedó en el suelo, mostrando un panorama deleitante para Break, lamió su ombligo y subió por todo su abdomen, hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos, Break agarró uno y mordió salvajemente el otro.

Los sonidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, Break disfrutaba su reacción e hizo mismo con el otro – tramposo – dijo aparentando fastidio Vincent.

Vincent lo jaló por la camisa hacia ella y lo besó mordiendo sus labios – creo que tienes mucha ropa, ¿no tienes calor? - lamio su cuello y lo mordió, Break sentía escalofríos pero le gustaba.

Si y ¿qué harás al respecto? – dijo retándola, ella bajaba ya la camisa y miraba traviesamente el cinturón.

Te ayudaré ~ - se sentó sobre él, moviéndose fuertemente a propósito despertando cierta parte.

¿Quién habla de tramposa? – Vincent sonrió sacando el cinturón y tirándolo al suelo, se inclinó a lamer su pecho, haciendo que las pieles desnudas del tórax estuvieran en contacto dando aún más placer. La mano escurridiza de Vincent abrió el pantalón de Break y se infiltró agarrando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance haciendo que Break jadeara complacido.

Break abrió la boca para gemir pero Vincent lo cayó con un beso e introdujo su lengua haciendo que la guerra comenzara, se debatían para ver quien dominaba dándose satisfacción de paso. El agarró su muslo y metió la mano en la última prenda que tenía Vincent.

Primero deshazte de ese pantalón – le ordenó mordiendo su oreja y lamiéndola, Break ni corto ni perezoso bajó el pantalón y se dio vuelta para quedar ahora sobre Vincent. Break bajo la última prenda con la boca y desesperadamente se situó entre las piernas de Vincent.

Alguien está desesperado ~ - Break sonrió.

Imaginas cosas ~ - Vincent cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de Break y agarró con las dos manos el rostro de Break.

Pues…hazme imaginar otra cosa ~ - Break siguió órdenes y entró en ella bruscamente, Vincent sintió un intenso dolor pero pronto eso se fue mientras Break se empezaba a mover dentro de ella. Más gemidos inundaron la habitación, para ellos nada en el mundo existía, bruja, reyes imbéciles, sombras, tótem o lo que sea, solo existía esta placentera sensación que los llenaba, no existía ni el antes ni el después, no existía absolutamente nada.

Break daba embestidas que llenaban de esa sensación de deleite a Vincent, mordió su pecho y ella sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara de placer.

¡Estúpido! – dijo Vincent - ¡imbécil! – le respondió Break excitado.

¡Animal! – mordió su cuello mientras arañaba su espalda.

¡Rata asquerosa! – cada insulto los excitaba más.

¡Dame más sabandija! – Break le daba con más ganas.

¡Muérete! – más insultos que llenaron la habitación, Vincent se pegaba más para intensificar el contacto casi perdiendo la razón al igual que Break. Ya sentía que el clímax de tan divino evento estaba llegando, Break concentró su energía salvaje y descontrolada en una última embestida, un grito desgarrador de placer de Vincent fue lo último que se escuchó, los dos cayeron muertos sobre la cama mientras se miraban.

Vincent se acercó a Break para acurrucarse, cerró sus ojos y sintió que Break iba a decir algo – no digas nada…- puso un dedo en su boca para callarlo.

Mis acciones hablan por mi ~ además no quiero nada cursi, hazme el favor – ordenó ella, Break agarró su mano sonriente.

¿Quién dijo que te iba a decir algo así?...primero muerto ~ - los ojos de Vincent se cerraron un poco.

Recuerda que eres mío…- se sentía extraña al decir eso, pero en este momento su cerebro no estaba conectado a su boca. Sin embargo era la verdad, todo le había afectado más porque le habían estrellado una gran verdad en su cara.

Lo sé…y sabes que diré…- vio que se durmió, Break miró el techo, debía de buscar una manera de evitar la desgracia que se avecinaba, Vincent pronto moriría, la cruda realidad una vez más lo embargaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Ran admiraba a la enorme luna que se alzaba en el firmamento desde la azotea de un edificación.<p>

Aquí estabas…- dijo Rose acercándose.

Qué habilidad la tuya para encontrarme – dijo sarcástico.

Se acercó y sentó a su lado – imaginé que estarías aquí, te gustan los lugares altos – dijo sonriente.

Wao…eso no lo sabía ni yo – dijo asombrado mientras la miraba, Rose se puso roja y golpeó su hombre.

¡Cállate! – Ran se resintió del dolor.

Hace frío, regresa a la casa de Ishida – dijo Rose.

Quiero quedarme un poco afuera – Rose no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, sentía peligro por alguna razón pero no entendía porque, vio que llevaba en el cuello un pendiente que estaba agarrado por una cadena de plata.

Nunca te lo había visto – dijo curiosa Rose mientras agarraba el pendiente.

Eso…es…de mi madre, nunca encontré el otro – dijo él, inmediatamente se percató de la cercanía y se alejó por inercia rojo.

Rose solo sonrío complacida – tengo curiosidad, ¿qué planta es esa? ¿o flor?, no sé pero me parece una – volviéndose acerca.

Ran volvió a mirar el pendiente – pues…es una larga historia…-dijo suspirando.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**25 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Una rubia de ojos café corría por los pasillos - ¡señora no corra así en su estado! – regañaba con cara de trauma una de las sirvientas.

Lo siento, es que quería llegar ya – dijo avergonzada la rubia.

¿A dónde va? – preguntó la sirvienta.

Voy ahí – señalando un cuarto que tenía unas grandes puertas.

Ah, ya veo, pero piense en su estado por favor – le imploró.

Está bien, no se volverá a repetir – dijo haciéndola sentir más tranquila.

Ella vio como se retiró la sirvienta y sacó una bolsa – jejeje – dijo siniestra, empujo la puerta feliz.

¡Maya ya llegué! – dijo alegre, Maya se acercó.

Oye…¿estás segura qué puedes andar así por ahí?, en cualquier momento te puedes dar a luz – pensó aterrada Maya.

No te preocupes, si algo pasa todos se darán cuenta – dijo orgullosa.

No creo que debas estar feliz por ello… – contestó ella mientras suspiraba.

¿Oye que traes ahí? – preguntó Maya curiosa.

¿Esto? – se sentó en la cama y regó una enorme cantidad de dulces – son mis provisiones si no atacaré a alguien en el camino – Maya la imaginó lanzándosele a la gente mientras pedía comida y se rió.

A propósito, ¿ya sabes cómo le vas a llamar? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó interesada.

Yo siento que será niña – dijo emocionada, Maya sintió una presión en el pecho, se sentó en la cama, ella se dio cuenta.

Disculpa… – Maya la miró.

No tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo ella.

Siento que pronto va a nacer – dijo ella mirando la luna mientras comía – quiero que se llame Ran – dijo aún más emocionada – quiero una hija para poder peinar su cabello y hacerle trenzas muy largas – dijo con cara chistosa, Maya comenzó a reírse como nunca a carcajadas.

jajajajaaja ¿es Ran en japonés, no? – entre risas.

¡Sí! – dijo mirándola haciendo ojitos iluminados – significa Lirio de agua, me fascinan verlos flotar en el estanque, es tan mágico – dijo extasiada ella.

Maya recordó que la veía pegada al estanque viéndolos desde la ventana de su cuarto – Alexia…ese un bonito nombre…para esa niña – dijo Maya.

Esa noche comenzaron las contracciones – señor, la reina ya empezó labores – Mirso miró contrariado.

No puede ser, otro más…ya saben que hacer – el guardia hizo reverencia.

Como ordene – se retiró el guardia.

El parto duró horas, Maya esperaba afuera impaciente, Alexia no se había equivocado, fue esa misma noche, prácticamente estaría frente a algo así como su nieto, algo de felicidad la recorría.

Una de las comadronas salió y le indicó que pasara, ella entró y vio que Maya estaba cargando a su bebe.

Ya le hicieron el ritual de nombramiento, se llama Hellan Ran – dijo alegre – pero… - hizo pausa Alexia.

¿Pero? – Alexia se empezó a reír – es un niño…- Maya entendió.

Por estar siempre de apurada te pasan estas cosas… – dijo conteniendo la risa.

Es un nombre de niña pero tiene un significado masculino también – dijo Maya.

¿En serio? ¿Otro? – dijo intrigada.

Ran significa lirio agua pero también significa espada – explicó Maya.

Oh ya veo, no sabía del otro significado, entonces le queda perfecto al próximo Rey, regirá su reino con la paciencia de un lirio de agua sobre un estanque y defenderá como una aguerrida espada a los suyos…es sencillamente hermoso – pensaba Alexia con orgullo.

Si…espero que se haga realidad, aunque ya le estamos poniendo mucho peso encima y apenas tiene una hora de vida – dijo Maya.

Vio que Alexia le extendía a Ran para que lo cargara – cuídalo por favor – Maya lo tomó en su brazos y vio que Alexia caía en su cama.

Oye...Alexia…- la sacudía - ¡Alexia! – las comadronas entraron.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una de ellas.

No sé, de repente cayó - dijo angustiada, las comadronas la revisaron y luego miraron a Maya con rostros negativos.

No puede ser… - se recostó a la pared completamente destrozada, había visto a esa niña crecer, su maldición era una de las peores, ver todas las personas morir tu alrededor y ver que el tiempo pasa y tú sigues ahí aún. Unas manitas jalaron la ropa de Maya.

Aún quedas tú… - dijo sonriendo, era igual que las fotos de su hermano mayor – eres digno nieto de él, Ran…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>O eso me contaron… - dijo Ran levantándose con pereza.<p>

Así que eso significa, nunca lo hubiera sabido, tu mama tenía buen gusto – dijo Rose sonriendo.

Una vez vi una foto de ella, era muy hermosa, casi como mi amada…digo la prometida de Break – dijo desanimado.

¿Así que esa era la razón de tu pasión demente por ella? – Rose se río al recordar que ella también ayudó.

No te burles – dijo molesto haciendo puchero – es raro saber que es tu tía…de un momento a otro – Rose se acercó por la espalda y le hizo masajes en los hombros.

Uy~ el Rey está confundido – la miró.

Disfrutas mi mal de amor ¿verdad? – completamente destruido.

Créeme que si, por muchas razones que no diré aún~ - Ran se volteó hacia ella curioso.

¿En serio? Ahora quiero saber – dijo curioso pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, para Rose todo fue en cámara lenta para su horror.

Ran era atravesado por una espada – dame la última pieza Ran – dijo la voz de una mujer, que no era Vincent, Rose pateó a la figura y jaló a Ran hacia ella, delante de ellos estaba una mujer rubia con un vestido azul que tenía un lado del rostro un poco deforme.

Eres la bruja – la rubia la miró.

Efectivamente – dijo feliz, ya su cuerpo estaba casi completo que ya podía moverse libremente – ahora chiquilla dame a ese mocoso – exigió Sory, Ran se ponía pálido – ah no te preocupes, morirá rápido, le puse un veneno muy raro.

Ran escupía sangre – ¿pensaron que no me había dado cuenta, esa vez que Vineth lo hirió?, ella no se dio cuenta pero yo sí, otro de los poseedores del mapa, solo que no lo busqué desde el principio – dijo usando sus poderes arrojando contra una pared a Rose con todo su poder, esta insistió en levantarse y liberar a Kuma, pero Sory arrojó un dardo que la paralizó de inmediato.

Eso congelará los nervios de tu cuerpo, no te moverás en un rato – dijo Desmon.

Sory pasó su mirada al desfalleciente Ran – no te busque antes por respeto a tu abuelo, pero ya no puedo esperar más – Rose solo miraba con horror como Ran era atravesado con la mano de Sory, su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer convirtiéndose en luces azules, Sory sacaba una lacrima roja.

¡Ran! – lloraba llena de furia tratando de acercarse aún con su cuerpo paralizado, Ran hizo un esfuerzo para mirarla.

No llores…no me gusta verte así…- desapareció totalmente, Rose solo alcanzó a tomar una de las luces en sus manos.

¡Al fin! – Sory caminaba hacia un dragón rojo que sobrevolaba.

El final está cerca…- Ishida vio como el cuerpo de Li desaparecía.

Maya miraba espantada y miraba afuera – Ran…

* * *

><p><strong>Como se ha puesto todo DX, pobre Ran! Estoy llorando por él ;n;, ahora que está el mapa completo y solo faltando dos objetos, el fin esta cerca, VincentVineth muriendo, ¿Break que vas a hacer? DX**

**PD: si quieren ver el dibujo de Ran, vayan a la página de Leo y Escribo fanfics XD, fanfiction no me deja poner el link aquí :(**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	21. Ciudadela

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 21: CIUDADELA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Sory pasó su mirada al desfalleciente Ran – no te busque antes por respeto a tu abuelo, pero ya no puedo esperar más – Rose solo miraba con horror como Ran era atravesado con la mano de Sory, su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer convirtiéndose en luces azules, Sory sacaba una lacrima roja.

¡Ran! – lloraba llena de furia tratando de acercarse aún con su cuerpo paralizado, Ran hizo un esfuerzo para mirarla.

No llores…no me gusta verte así…- desapareció totalmente, Rose solo alcanzó a tomar una de las luces en sus manos.

¡Al fin! – Sory caminaba hacia un dragón rojo que sobrevolaba.

El final está cerca…- Ishida vio como el cuerpo de Li desaparecía.

Maya miraba espantada y miraba afuera – Ran…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Vincent abrió los ojos, había vuelto a tener ese sueño raro de que alguien le hablaba, desde que había llegado ahí le pasaban cosas raras, sin embargo este sueño era diferente a muchas cosas, por alguna razón sabía que se trataba de algo que era peligroso y no era la Bruja Sory, se corregía mentalmente, su tía en las actuales circunstancias.

Notó que Break estaba dormido, Vincent sonrió, repentinamente sintió un ardor en su brazo y comprobó para su horror que unas líneas rojas estaban sobre la piel en esa parte, se sentía mal y débil – "morirás y me darás tu lugar" – ya recordaba la razón de su malestar, estaba muriendo lentamente sin poder evitarlo, al final siempre fue lo que deseó, pero esta vez no estaba contenta con aquello.

Un temblor se hizo sentir, despertando a Break de paso - ¿qué pasa? – dijo el completamente aturdido.

No sé, pero creo que debemos irnos – dijo Vincent vistiéndose y señalando el techo que empezaba a colapsar, cuando llegaron afuera la gente corría despavorida por todos lados.

Una bestia enorme y deforme les saltó para devorarlos pero Break se puso al frente y con su lobo guardián tiró contra una pared al monstruo.

¿Qué era eso? – vio que aparecían más, pero un número enorme de flechas les cayeron sobre algunos matándolos en el proceso.

* * *

><p>¡Disparen! – gritó Ishida.<p>

¡Vengan aquí! – gritó Rose disparando flechas y usando a Kuma para aplastar a una de las criaturas.

Ya casi todo el mundo está dentro de la ciudadela – dijo Maya que venía corriendo.

Ya adentro - ¿qué está pasando? – Rose y Maya se miraron y agacharon la mirada, Vincent y Break notaron que Rose estaba rara, parecía que hubiera estado llorando.

Sory encontró la última parte del mapa…en…Ran – Break y Vincent abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

¿Quieres decir qué? – dijo Vincent, Break miró a Rose, ya entendían lo que había pasado.

Otra bestia subía el muro pero era aplastada por una de las patas de Rawr.

¡No se descuiden! – gritó Kai cortando a varias por la mitad – esto no tiene fin – decía molesto.

Una aparecía por la espalda de Kai pero era destruida por el lobo de Break – gracias – decía Kai cortando a otro.

Esto es molesto, no podían lanzarnos algo menos movible – Vincent se sentía mal de nuevo, Maya se percató de su estado.

Rose ayúdame a llevarla adentro – dijo Maya.

No, estoy bien – Rose no le hizo caso y se la llevó de todas formas.

Si y ¿qué más? - dijo señalando su hombro, la marca roja se seguía extendiendo, Vincent no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

La maldición se está extendiendo – dijo Maya tratando de pensar en una forma de detenerla.

Rose ¿puedes buscar un poco de hierbas curativas en la bolsa de Kai? – Rose salió inmediatamente, hasta ahora no habían podido estar las dos solas convirtiendo esto en un momento incomodo en que nadie hablaba.

Maya no sabía que decir, así que dejó salir lo primero que se le ocurrió - ¿Cómo está Gilbert? – dijo temerosa, Vincent sonrió.

Él está bien, aunque no lo veía mucho…- dijo sin más tratando de no sonar molesta por recordarlo.

mmm ya veo, supongo que es un hombre guapo ahora – dijo ella para hacer conversación.

Si, exactamente – dijo Vincent riendo.

De los dos, él es el más parecido a su padre – dijo vendando su brazo, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba nada de su padre.

¿Cómo era?, no puedo recordarlo - Maya recordó lo de la diferencia en los sucesos en los mundos paralelos.

Pues…imagina a Gil con ojos rojos y ahí lo tienes – Vincent trató de imaginarlo pero igual no le venía ningún recuerdo sobre él.

No te esfuerces por recordar…- advirtió Maya. Vincent recordó algo que quería preguntar.

¿Porqué me entregaste a ella esa noche? – dijo mirándola directamente, Maya ya esperaba esto hace tiempo, terminó de vendar y se sentó delante de ella.

Es algo bastante difícil de explicar pero lo haré de todas formas – dijo mirándola a los ojos – yo nunca pensé que volverías a este mundo, ya que solo yo contaba con la llave para abrir esa puerta, sin embargo no tenía el poder para hacerlo debido a mi condición.

La primera vez que te vi, me parecías familiar pero pensé que era imposible que fueras tú, habían pasado 100 años, tendrías que haber sido una anciana, pero de todas formas me dio curiosidad y no me despegué de ti, pero cuando trajiste ese libro y te encontraste a esa alma en pena que fue utilizada por mi hermana, me di cuenta de su plan – dijo Maya seria.

Y también confirmé tu identidad, a partir de ahí te convertiste en algo así como una esponja que atraía energía de todo tipo que era absorbida por ella, incluso el libro era un cúmulo de almas que esa invocadora había traído para hacerle contra a Sory pero al parecer resultó todo lo contrario, yo no podía hacer nada, ya que incluso tu absorbías mi energía restante – Maya hizo una pausa.

Entonces hice un plan que ejecutaría yo, esa noche te di parte de mi poder, primero para liberarme de la energía a tu alrededor y dos para que pudiera hacer el sello y la barrera que puse a tu alrededor y que no te permitía usar tu magia. Sé que fue un poco loco y precipitado en ese momento, también está que no pude evitar que Sory echara esa maldición sobre ti y luego está el hecho de que te envié a otro mundo sin pensar en las consecuencias que sufrirías – Maya se sentía completamente culpable.

Ya lo que pasó…pasó – dijo Vincent mirando la venda mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, realmente era la primera vez que hacía algo así, no era buena en ello, ni siquiera con Gil que a veces pensaba que tenía el efecto contrario.

¿Y esa llave?... ¿es la caja de música? – preguntó Vincent.

Si, nada más que ahora no está en mi poder, se la tuve que dar a Faye el Pelirrojo, aunque creo que en estas circunstancias no funcionaria, el Pendragón está a punto de surgir de nuevo…- decía Maya mientras miraba que la luna estaba durante el día, brillante y redonda.

Rose regresaba con las hierbas que le había pedido Maya cuando una figura que conocía muy bien estaba en frente de la habitación - ¡Cuidado, están aquí! – Sory estaba dentro de la ciudadela y a través de un vórtice hacia que más bestias entraran.

¡Mátenlos a todos! - decía riéndose la rubia.

Rose usó a Kuma para empujar a los que estaban junto a la puerta – apúrense…- decía entre dientes, Vincent y Maya salieron.

Quita el sello – Vincent le dijo a Maya.

Avanzará más rápido – dijo Maya.

No importa, si muero aquí es probable que ella terminé de recuperar sus poderes – ya casi todo le indicaba eso, Vincent estaba segura por eso Sory estaba ahí.

Maya liberó el sello y la barrera – bien…si no mal recuerdo era así – dijo Vincent soltando una llamarada de fuego de las manos, Sory le había transmitido algunos conocimientos básicos cuando la secuestró, los monstruos quedaron completamente quemados mientras ellas corrían.

No podemos dejar que sigan de aquí – dijo Rose deteniéndose.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Vincent.

Esta es la única vía que lleva a los refugiados del este lugar, la cerraré – Kuma destruyó un pilar que cayó en todo el pasillo bloqueándolo y Vincent usó una barrera para evitar que Sory usara el vórtice de nuevo.

No durará mucho – dijo Vincent.

Algo en la ropa de Rose empezó a brillar a medida que llegaban donde los demás - ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Maya.

Eso es algo de Ran – dijo Rose, la llave en el bolsillo de Break y el reloj de Esmer comenzaban a brillar también.

¿Con qué ahí estaban? –dijo una voz desde lo alto que correspondía a Sory.

¡Sory! – dijo Maya.

Esmer trató de retener el reloj y Break sentía que la llave tenía vida propia, eran jaladas hacía Sory, esta extendió la mano y ambos objetos fueron a dar a su mano – listo y ahora…

Sory miró a Vincent, Break vio como lentamente un vórtice negro se abría detrás de Vincent y una figura siniestra de un joven de cabellos negros cuya piel era tan blanca que parecía un papel, pero lo que más le dio terror y por eso su cuerpo se movió rápidamente para evitar que se acercará más a ella, fue sus oscuros ojos, parecía que se tragaran la luz y al no tener ninguna expresión se notaba que disfrutaba todo lo que pasaba.

Vincent se dio cuenta de la presencia pero ya era tarde, fue agarrada de la cintura y jalada hacia adentro del enigmático portal, Maya se agarró del brazo de Vincent siendo arrastrada también, Break apenas llegó para ver que la puerta se cerraba.

¿A dónde te la llevaste? – gritó furioso con Sory.

Eso no te importa – sonrió Sory mientras se lanzaba encima del dragón y este abría la boca para incendiar todo, apenas pudieron cubrirse del ataque.

Break levantó la mirada y ya no estaba - ¡maldición! – decía frustrado, una bestia se lanzó contra él y este se volteó con expresión asesina, el lobo creció de tamaño y se volvió más oscuro, en un instante había sido descuartizado el monstruo para terror de todos.

Yo me encargaré de todos…- dijo Break agarrando una soga lanzándose abajo del muro, nadie dijo nada, temía morir de forma horrible, por su parte Break necesitaba pagar su rabia contra cualquier cosa, no era el día para esas bestias, se había metido a la ciudadela equivocada.

* * *

><p>Sory sentía el aire pasar por su cara, desde hace 100 años no tenía esa sensación, sintió una presencia siniestra detrás de ella – todo está listo – dijo la voz que por su tono estaba alegre.<p>

La máquina empezará a funcionar pronto Sory…- la voz sonaba complacida.

Lavangi…pronto veremos al Leviatán en acción nuevamente – Sory recordaba amargamente y sentía una descomunal ira.

**Lavangi hizo por fin su aparición, llevándose a Vincent junto con Maya, ¿qué harán con ellas?, lo último que queda de Ran está con Rose, ¿qué significará esto?, el secreto del comportamiento extraño de Maya por fin fue revelado, ¿qué más cosas faltan por descubrirse? DX**

**PD: en la pagina puse un dibujo aproximado de Sory y Maya cuando eran jóvenes: 3**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	22. Las voces de los Muertos

**Lalalalalalalalalalala ~**

**Sin más el capitulo: D**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 22: LAS VOCES DE LOS MUERTOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Vincent se dio cuenta de la presencia pero ya era tarde, fue agarrada de la cintura y jalada hacia adentro del enigmático portal, Maya se agarró del brazo de Vincent siendo arrastrada también, Break apenas llegó para ver que la puerta se cerraba.

¿A dónde te la llevaste? – gritó furioso con Sory.

Eso no te importa – sonrió Sory mientras se lanzaba encima del dragón y este abría la boca para incendiar todo, apenas pudieron cubrirse del ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Faltaban dos días para la fecha tope que había sido predicha por Maya hace casi dos meses.

¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Rose era una bola de nervios, ya ni siquiera estaba Maya, estaban en un gran lío. La luna ahora salía tanto de día como de noche, demostrando que algo malo pasaría pronto, Ishida entró a la habitación y le pasó una taza de té.

Cálmate y ordena tus ideas, aún hay esperanzas – conocía a Maya muy bien, era de las personas que siempre tenía varios planes por si fallaba uno. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cuál era ese segundo plan?, si en tal caso era así, ya no sabía que pensar el pobre anciano.

¿Y Break? – preguntó Maya, Ishida acomodó sus lentes.

Puedes imaginártelo – dijo Ishida mirando por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Break continuaba masacrando a las bestias restantes él solo, los guardias y los ciudadanos lo miraban aterrados, sin embargo no decían nada y menos intentaban detenerlo. Break realmente odiaba todo, el universo se había puesto en su contra, la mujer que amaba había sido raptada en sus narices y llevada a quien sabe dónde, y si no fuera poco, está muriendo poco a poco sin poder hacer nada, se sentía completamente inútil y bueno para nada, ya su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle que se detuviera pero su voluntad decía otra cosa, de un solo tajo cortó a la última bestia.<p>

¡¿Alguien más?! – Break gritó frustrado, al parecer ya no había más enemigos.

Idiota – dijo Rose al ver que estaba agotando sus energías de manera estúpida pero entendía así que no diría nada, ella tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, vio en su mano la partícula brillante que había dejado Ran.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Vincent luchaba con unas cadenas con que prácticamente la tenían quieta.<p>

¡Suéltame! – dijo mirando mal a Desmon.

Lo siento Vineth pero la jefa no me deja – dijo Desmon empujándola sobre una rampa.

¿Qué esto? – Vincent era cubierta por aguas azules.

Pues el actual Leviatán quedó sumergido por la división de las dimensiones, allá abajo está lo único que conecta este mundo y el otro – dijo sin interés.

¿Qué? – Vincent no entendía.

Una parte de Leviatán está en este mundo y la otra se encuentra en el otro, creo que le llaman Abyss – Vincent abría los ojos sorprendida, el agua empezaba a cubrir su cara.

¡Déjala! – gritaba Maya que estaba tiraba sobre un sello dibujado en el suelo.

Es mejor que te quedes quieta, esas marcas pueden matarte más rápido si luchas, no te preocupes, no se ahogará – Vincent estaba sumergida, sin embargo podía respirar.

¿Cómo? – Vincent dijo debajo de las oscuras aguas, Desmon la miró desde la superficie.

Se puede decir que estás en un lugar que está fuera de este mundo y el otro, es la realidad creada por Leviatán, demuestra que la maquina aún sirve – dijo Desmon activando unos controles y haciendo que Vincent bajará más, ella iba a reclamar pero empezó a sentirse extraña, su mente quedó en blanco, ya no podía ver la superficie.

Solo había oscuridad, algo moviéndose en el agua la alertó, no lo veía pero sentía que la miraba.

Ya está allá abajo…- dijo Desmon yéndose – es mejor no estar cerca – dijo sintiendo escalofríos, estaba acostumbrado pero aún esa cosa le daba miedo.

¡Vineth! – sentía una presencia masivamente maligna ahí adentro, jamás en su vida se había encontrado algo así, no podía moverse bien, su condición y su falta de poder le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

Todo depende de ti…- dijo Maya apretando sus puños mientras perdía el conocimiento por causa del sello bajo ella.

* * *

><p>Esmer se sentía mal, el reloj que se le había confiado había sido robado, las últimas palabras de Richard venían a su mente como si hubiera sido ayer, se miraba al espejo, no había dormido bien.<p>

Asegúrate de hacerlo…- repitió las palabras que antes Maya le había dicho como orden.

Es hora de poner en funcionamiento completo a Leviatán – dijo Sory poniendo lo que faltaba para activar a la gran máquina demoniaca.

Los cuatro objetos fueron puestos sobre el sitio de operaciones – ¡que comience! – donde Vincent empezó a brillar una luz roja muy intensa.

¿Qué demonios? – Vincent solo pudo soltar. Los objetos se fundieron pero el reloj soltó un líquido rojo que cayó al suelo sin que Sory se diera cuenta.

Ha comenzado – dijo Desmon comiendo un emparedado.

Esmer…Esmer…- ella abrió los ojos viendo que había alguien.

Veo que ahora respondes a ese nombre – dijo una mujer de la cual solo veía sus intensos ojos casi violeta.

¿Quién eres? – Esmer dijo asustada.

No te asustes, ya me conoces…nada más que no recuerdas…- las palabras de Richard regresaron a su mente.

Es verdad…yo no existo – dijo Esmer amargamente, no entendía porque se había empecinado en cumplir con ese deseo.

Tu eres…la Reina…- dijo un poco más clara, sintió que la persona sonrío, aun en esa oscuridad.

Ya sabes quién soy, ahora… ¿sabes quién eres? – Esmer miró su sábana.

No es claro – dijo con la verdad.

Por eso estoy aquí…- puso la mano en la frente de ella – solo podré estar unos momentos aquí…- la mente de Esmer se llenó de memorias de todos los tipos y miró a la reina.

Esmer…recuerda…los lirios de agua crecerán siempre y cuando haya agua cerca – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática mientras la entidad comenzaba a desaparecer.

Ya sabes que significa ¿no? – la Reina la miró – pobre Maya…siempre estoy incomodándola – soltó apenada la reina antes de desaparecer.

Maya había despertado y había logrado salir un poco del sello mientras se concentraba – es ahora o nunca – concentró todo su poder que le quedaba, aunque esto la terminara de matar debía hacerlo, la única oportunidad estaba en sus manos, el líquido rojo que había caído en el suelo en la sala de operaciones empezó a brillar. Los ojos de Esmer se volvieron azules, se levantó y saltó por la ventana, recordando todo, una furia interna la envolvió. Ahora debía buscar a Rose.

* * *

><p>Break caminaba por un oscuro castillo, cuya paredes eran negras, al parecer era de noche.<p>

¿Dónde estoy? – sintió pasos y decidió seguirlos, de cierta forma sentía que esto lo había hecho antes, llegó a un estanque en donde había lirios de agua.

Nuevamente nos vemos, señor Break – dijo un hombre volteándose.

¿Ran? – el hombre negó.

Me confundes – dijo mostrando una cola de cabello – soy Randy.

Break lo miró sorprendido – eres su abuelo… – Randy miró el estanque.

Tanta tragedia no deja descansar a los muertos ¿sabes? – dijo Randy moviendo el agua que parecía que brillaba en medio de tan oscuro lugar, Break no dijo nada y solo lo miraba.

Randy señaló el estanque – el tributo al rey, úsalo…es tuyo, te será útil – dijo Randy.

Xerxes Break dejo esto en tus manos…- sonrió Randy.

Break abrió los ojos al sentir que lo sacudían - ¡Break! - Rose lo sacudía bruscamente como solo ella sabía hacer .

¿Qué? – acababa de tener un sueño muy raro.

Debemos irnos – dijo Kai como orden.

¿A dónde? –Break peguntó totalmente desorientado, Rose señaló hacia una montaña rocosa que se veía a lo lejos.

Debemos salir ya…- dijo Rose empezando a caminar hacia el caballo.

Solo quedan dos días y nos tomará un día entero llegar allá, así que muévete desperdicio de espacio – dijo Kai señalándole su caballo.

¿Por qué? – Break no entendía la repentina decisión.

Porque…- Esmer habló, no la había notado hasta el momento – ahora nos toca jugar la última carta – dijo ella decidida sorprendiendo a Break.

* * *

><p>Vincent perdía fuerzas, ya ni siquiera luchaba, miró a la figura monstruosa a la que solo llegaba a verles unas enormes escamas negras por el brillo de la luz roja.<p>

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo molesta, estaba harta que la estuviera mirando, escuchó una risita y luego la voz de un niño comenzó a hablar.

Solo quiero regresar a Pendragón…por ahora – dijo riéndose.

¿Para qué quieres regresarlo? – interrogó Vincent, comenzaba a invadirle el sueño.

Simple…cuando Pendragón se dividió, estaba a punto de suceder algo pero debido a Leviatán…nunca sucedió…ahora puede que se repita – la risa siniestra se sintió en las aguas oscuras.

Quiere decir que has jugado con todos para tu propio propósito…- Vincent se quedó dormida.

Al parecer tu hora está cerca – dijo la entidad disfrutando la situación.

* * *

><p>Pasó un día entero y habían por fin llegado a las faldas de la montaña, hubo otro temblor que hizo que algunas rocas casi los aplastaran – Ishida dijo que Leviatán se había activado, según lo que había dicho Maya solo queda el día de hoy – esto iba mal - ¿qué buscamos exactamente? – preguntó Rose a Esmer.<p>

La cueva del Grifo, es esa que está al frente – una entrada bastante tétrica les daba la bienvenida – bonito lugar – dijo Kai, empezando a caminar pero una flecha lo hizo retroceder, se pusieron en guardia enseguida – ya sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí – dijo una voz que era conocida por todos - ¡Mirso! – dijo Rose.

Las noticias eran verdad, el Rey murió – dijo riéndose - ¡maldito, es tu culpa! – dijo Rose indignada – vaya, por tu reacción, me imagino que lo sabes – dijo el anciano riéndose.

Claro que lo sé, lo escuche de tu asquerosa persona – Break la miró al igual que Kai – todos habían diluido y bebido el mapa – empezó Rose – el fue el único que no bebió su parte del mapa y ni siquiera guardó la llave que se le había confiado, el…- Rose apretó los puños enojada.

Él le dio el mapa al rey de ese entonces Break abrió los ojos – a su abuelo, Randy…- dijo en alta voz.

**FLASHBACK**

¡Ran espérame! – decía una Rose molesta de 11 años mientras corrían por los pasillos del castillo, Ran se detuvo de repente haciendo que Rose chocara con su espalda.

No te detengas así – dijo molesta pero Ran le tapó la boca.

Shh viene el amargado, vamos a escondernos porque si me ve aquí, me mandará a hacer un deber y no tengo ganas – se metieron corriendo a un estudio que tenía la puerta abierta y se escondieron en un armario.

Para su mala suerte, Mirso había entrado con sus concejales – ya tiene 11 años, parece mentira que ya hayan pasado 11 años desde la muerte de la Reina Alexia – Mirso miró la ventana sentado en su cómoda silla.

Si ahora la tuviéramos aquí, estorbaría demasiado – Ran miró a Rose y siguieron escuchando – menos mal la eliminó a tiempo – dijo riéndose uno.

Igual que su padre, ahora solo tenemos al mocoso, pero por lo que veo será fácil manipularlo, dejaremos que se case y tenga un hijo, y acabaremos con él – dijo otro.

Pero… ¿Por qué debemos siempre dejar a un miembro de la familia? – preguntó uno .

Si muere el último de la línea de sangre, corremos el riesgo de que despierte el guardián y ahí se acabaría todo – dijo Mirso serio.

Estamos en donde estaba la capital del extinto Pendragón, el mismo tenía un guardián que solo obedecía al Rey, pero como este nunca tuvo hijos, declaró que el próximo en sucederle al trono sería Hellan Randy, el cual recibió el ritual de sangre y como ya tenía una hija, la sucesión quedaría en esa familia, por eso hay que mantener el mocoso vivo – explicó.

Ran no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su madre y abuelo habían sido asesinados así sin más, Rose trató de consolarlo dándole un abrazo. Luego cuando no hubo nadie, salieron por fin del armario, Ran daba la espalda a Rose.

Rose…quiero hacer un golpe de estado – decía furioso, quería asesinar a Mirso de la manera más cruel que pudiera ejecutar. Rose suspiró, vio que Ran se estaba dejando llevar de sus emociones, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba en esos momentos en que Ran estaba así.

Kuma…- Ran fue aplastado contra el suelo de un momento a otro.

¡Estás loca! – dijo Ran completamente adolorido mientras una pata de Kuma estaba sobre él.

Piensa fríamente, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada, siquiera eres Rey – dijo ella sentándose en el piso.

¿Qué propones? – preguntó Ran .

mmm ¿y si haces algo como un grupo secreto?, podríamos atacarlos desde adentro, hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con el gobierno, solo tendríamos que reunirlos y formarlos, entonces así podríamos hacer un golpe de estado - dijo Rose.

Ran miró el suelo – no parece mala idea, lo único que nos tomará muchos años hacerlo, pero no importa – dijo Ran feliz.

Mientras tanto tendrás que ser su títere…- dijo Rose.

Creo que le llamaré Gremio Cross – dijo entusiasmado Ran.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Fue muy tonto de su parte irse del Reino, sabiendo que sería el próximo en morir – dijo Mirso.<p>

¡Cállate, era mejor que hacer cosas inútiles y egoístas! – contestó Rose, se volteó hacia Kai – ayúdame a distraerlos, Break y Esmer deben entrar a esa cueva – Kai asintió.

Cuando les diga, entrarán de golpe a la cueva – dijo Kai apareciendo a Rawr - ¡prepárense!- gritó Mirso a sus soldados.

Rawr se lanzó sobre los soldados vorazmente - ¡ahora! – Break cargó a Esmer para llegar más rápido, una flecha rozó su espalda, había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto, varios soldados los siguieron pero Kuma lo estrelló contra una pared.

Yo me encargo – dijo Rose sonriente.

Corrieron por la cueva pero no veían nada fuera de lo normal, Esmer buscaba en su mente la ubicación de su destino pero aún tenía lagunas mentales.

Break pisó algo que se hundió - ¿eh? – el piso cedió bajo ellos y cayeron a un abismo oscuro.

Cuando Break reaccionó estaba en un lugar muy raro, todas las paredes parecían a las de un castillo en vez de la superficie rocosa de la cueva, lo más curioso de todo es que eran completamente negras, se acercó curioso a tocarlas.

Es igual a ese sueño…- dijo sorprendido, vio una luz al frente que se movió rápidamente, seguido de una risita, Break siguió la luz sin miedo, una persona al ver eso en una cueva extraña hubiera huido a la primera pero por alguna razón a Break no le asustaba esa presencia. Todo se le hacía familiar, era exactamente como su sueño, dio vuelta a una esquina y se encontró con un estanque en donde había lirios de agua flotando, el estanque tenía agua que parecía que brillaba en esa oscuridad.

Qué bien, por fin llegaste – dijo una voz femenina que estaba junto al estanque admirando los lirios flotar.

¿Quién eres? – dijo sorprendido, esperaba ver a Randy.

Yo soy Alexia, creo que pensabas ver a mi padre – dijo riéndose, Break sonrió, le habían leído el pensamiento.

¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Break curioso.

Este lugar es el castillo de Pendragón, bueno para ser exacta el primero, mi tía me dijo eso, también me dijo que el castillo donde vivía es una copia de este – dijo señalando el estanque.

Xerxes Break, ya sabes que debes buscar aquí – Break se acercó y metió la mano en el estanque, sacando una bolsita negra.

¿Qué es? – dijo Break sacando un collar que tenía la insignia dorada de un escorpión.

Dependiendo de cómo lo uses o cuando lo uses, será tu salvación, es todo lo que se me permite decir…- Alexia dijo comenzando a desaparecer. Alexia se acercó rápidamente y susurró en el oído de Break y luego sonrió mientras terminaba de desaparecer.

¿Qué? – no creía lo que había escuchado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de sorprenderse debía buscar a Esmer, si todo era cierto debía encontrarla dijo riendo.

Esmer caminaba por la oscuridad, sus ojos azules centellaban en aquella oscuridad – por fin – dijo viendo que había llegado al lugar que buscaba, delante de ella estaba un gran estanque con agua que brillaba iluminando todo el lugar.

Qué nostalgia – dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó y entró al estanque, Break llegó corriendo y la vio – así que ya empezó – se quedó en su lugar esperando lo que iba a suceder.

Este estanque que ves, es la sangre de los grifos que venían aquí para morir y para dejar a sus crías – empezó a hablar Esmer.

La gente decía que esta sangre tenía ciertas propiedades y una de ellas era la de regresar las cosas a su forma anterior – dijo sacando la partícula que tenía Rose en su poder y dejándola caer en el estanque.

Rose, dime una cosa, ¿de verdad crees que Ran regrese? – Kuma golpeaba a tres soldados.

Si lo hará, había una razón por la que ese idiota no podía usar su tótem – contestó ella.

Kai recordó – es cierto…

Break veía todo boquiabierto, delante de él había una enorme cantidad de enredaderas que tenía lirios cerrados y no paraban de crecer, incluso tuvo que alejarse, vio que se formó un bulto de enredaderas y todas lo envolvía hasta, Esmer sacó un cuchillo y abrió el capullo haciendo que Ran cayera al suelo completamente dormido.

¡El rey imbécil! – dijo Break feliz yendo hacia ellos.

Me siento mal…- dijo Ran abriendo los ojos.

Rose déjame dormir – Break suspiró y lo levantó del piso.

Qué horrible pesadilla, ver a Break aquí…que horror – una vena de fastidio apareció en la frente de Break.

¿Sabes qué?, te ayudaré a despertar – sumergió la cabeza de Ran en el estanque.

¡Break idiota, déjame! – se zafó Ran, ya más despierto.

Eh… ¿Dónde estamos? – Ran vio a Esmer.

No importa mucho ahora – contestó Break – en unas pocas horas regresará Pendragón.

Ran quedó espantado - ¿horas? – sentía que se había perdido de mucho.

Ya sé donde están – dijo Esmer que hace rato estaba callada, la sangre roja en la sala de operaciones volvía a brillar, Esmer miró a Ran, en su mente estaban las palabras de Richard nuevamente.

_"Tú no existe, eres el guardián de Pendragón que encerramos para que no nos estorbaras, en este reloj está la sangre del antiguo Rey de Pendragón, debes hacer un trato con el Rey de Hellan, así volverás a tu forma verdadera"._

Sentía que este era un deber que debía cumplir, Maya fue la única que se dio cuenta de su identidad casi desde la primera vez que la vio, ella había dejado toda su voluntad en ella.

Dame tu mano Ran – dijo ella, Ran obedeció al verla seria, Esmer hizo un corte en su mano y luego en la de Ran – te reconozco como mi dueño desde ahora…

Un gran estruendo se sintió en la montaña, muchas rocas salieron volando por todas partes - ¿qué es eso? – dijo Kai viendo una enorme silueta volando sobre ellos.

No puede ser…- dijo Mirso espantado.

Ran gritó feliz- ¡eso fue genial, quiero hacerlo otra vez! – Break miró incrédulo a Ran y suspiró riéndose.

¡Es el grifo! – dijo Mirso, Ran lo vio y trató de contener su rabia, la majestuosa bestia bajaba poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y le rugió a los soldados restantes que no dudaron en huir.

¿Esmer? – dijo Rose acercándose al grifo, Esmer hizo un ruido como afirmando y después hizo otro.

Creo que dijo "suban porque ya me voy" – dijo Ran sorprendido de poder entenderle a Esmer en esa forma, Kai y Rose subieron dudosos pero lo hicieron al fin al cabo. Esmer abrió las alas y despegó a una velocidad impresionante sobre el mar dejando una estela de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¡Ran ha vuelto! XD, también pudimos ver el origen del Gremio Cross, Ran sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaría y se arriesgó a salir de Hellan, se supo toda la treta de la sabandija Mirso y ahora por fin van hacia las fauces de la maquina demoniaca Leviatán, ¿qué pasará? D8<strong>

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**


	23. Lazos Parte I  Final 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

¿Recuerdan que hace muchos capítulos atrás dije que este fic tendría dos finales?, bueno actualmente tiene tres finales, el primero a petición de una lectora, el segundo el que más o menos tenía en mente y el tercero que surgió mientras escribía todo esto.

¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto?...es que…aquí comienza el primer final D8.

Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo de esta semana…

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**FINAL N°1**

**CAPITULO 23: LAZOS PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¡Es el grifo! – dijo Mirso, Ran lo vio y trató de contener su rabia, la majestuosa bestia bajaba poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y le rugió a los soldados restantes que no dudaron en huir.

¿Esmer? – dijo Rose acercándose al grifo, Esmer hizo un ruido como afirmando y después hizo otro.

Creo que dijo "suban porque ya me voy" – dijo Ran sorprendido de poder entenderle a Esmer en esa forma, Kai y Rose subieron dudosos pero lo hicieron al fin al cabo. Esmer abrió las alas y despegó a una velocidad impresionante sobre el mar dejando una estela de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Sory sintió una energía extraña y volteó - ¿qué? – vio la sangre en el suelo – esta sangre…- corrió hacia una ventana que había en la pequeña sala de operaciones que controlaba todo, sentía que algo grande venía hacia su dirección.

¡Es el Grifo! – gritó consternada.

¡Desmon! – casi gritó - ¡activa la barrera! – Sory no podía permitir que sus planes se arruinaran en este momento, cuando todo estaba casi listo – el nuevo Rey ha sido elegido…eh – dijo Sory.

Desmon esto – caminó molesto – Desmon aquello…solo me dan órdenes – pensaba en alta voz, se concentró un poco y una barrera roja se levantó sobre la isla donde se encontraban.

Supongo que eso será suficiente – Desmon se tiró en el suelo cansado – como detesto hacer eso – dijo para sí mismo.

De lejos, el grupo pudo vislumbrar la barrera – esto será difícil – dijo Rose, mordiendo su labio un poco frustrada.

Esmer gruñó y Ran miró un poco extrañado – dice que puede romper la barrera pero que tendremos que bajarnos, porque es peligroso estar cerca cuando lo haga – Esmer bajó y los dejó a ellos en la superficie del agua.

Sory veía que todo estuviera en orden – listo – jaló una palanca que abría una compuerta donde estaba Vincent.

Según sabía ella, Leviatán jamás había llegado a su máxima potencia, por eso se había dividido el mundo de Pendragon en dos partes imperfectas.

Accionó otra palanca para hacer que el nivel de potencia aumentara, de la pequeña isla se empezó a levantar una enorme maquina, que tenía muchos aros a su alrededor, en medio de todo había una antena, donde una línea de energía empezaba a subir por ella lentamente.

El pozo en donde estaba sumergida Vincent, subía al exterior lentamente, Esmer concentró su poder en un rayo que salió de su boca con toda la potencia que podía dar. Un gran destello iluminó todo el lugar, Desmon se levantó y comprobó que habían derribado su barrera como si nada.

¿Eso es un Grifo? – veía Desmon completamente sorprendido la imponente bestia antigua.

* * *

><p>Todos subieron sobre Kuma y llegaron a la orilla en cuestión de minutos, cuando – esto es demasiado fácil – dijo pensativo Break.<p>

Ciertamente habían llegado sin problemas y demasiado rápido – olvídenlo…sigamos – dijo Break poniéndose a correr hacia el bosque.

Sory ponía todo su poder en ello, incluso usaba la fuerza vital restante de Vincent - ¡maldición! – extendió la mano - ¡vengan a mi criaturas del olvido! – una extraña niebla se formó y del suelo salió un líquido negro que tomaba forma de soldados esqueléticos con centellantes ojos verdes.

No dejen que lleguen aquí – dijo sería, las figuras desaparecieron – ahora solo queda esperar – miraba que la antena solo llevaba la mitad de potencia, la impaciencia la invadía.

Esmer bajó hasta donde estaba Maya y con su hocico la movió levemente, ella abrió los ojos con expresión cansada – oh Esmer…volviste a ser tú – una flecha se incrustó en el ala de Esmer.

Un gruñido de molestia se dirigió hacia Desmon – no puedo dejar que te la lleves – dijo Desmon con una sonrisa, enseguida Esmer sintió un leve mareo – oh…ya debes sentir los efectos del veneno – luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

Desmon disparó otra - ¡deja de hacer eso! – gritó furiosa Maya.

Cállate o te disparé una también – Esmer sentía los efectos y su cuerpo se tornaba pesado, levantó la vista hacia Desmon y concentró nuevamente su energía.

¡No dejaré que lo hagas! – Desmon disparó de nuevo pero ya Esmer había lanzado su ataque casi desapareciéndolo en el proceso.

Esmer volvió a su forma humano debido a que se había agotado a causa del veneno – Esmer sácame de este sello y te curaré – Esmer débilmente se acercó y la sacó lentamente.

Necesito que me lleves ahí – Maya señaló la sala de control que estaba casi al otro lado del bosque.

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Esmer dubitativa.

Si – dijo Maya tocando su frente y curando un poco a Esmer – no puedo hacer mucho, pero al menos haré que el veneno te afecte menos – dijo Maya agitada.

Esmer retornó a su forma de bestia y se inclinó para que Maya subiera – no puedo sacar a Vineth de allá abajo pero al menos puedo hacer otra cosa – dijo ella decidida, Esmer se levantó y voló hacia el punto señalado por Maya.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el grupo daba vueltas en círculo sin saber a dónde ir – esto es extraño – dijo Ran – desde afuera no parecía ser tan grande el bosque – dijo tocando un árbol.<p>

Tienes razón, aquí hay algo raro – contestó Kai haciendo otra marca en un árbol, en donde se veían tres marcas más – hemos pasado por aquí al menos cuatro veces – dijo señalando la evidencia de lo que decía.

Ran veía que árbol tomaba una forma rara – etto… ¿es normal que un árbol haga esto? – el árbol había tomado la forma de un esqueleto y salía de este seguidamente.

¡Claro que no! – gritó Rose haciendo que Kuma apareciera y aplastara el esqueleto contra el suelo. Pero en vez de quedar destrozado, el esqueleto alzó la pata de Kuma y lo lanzó como si nada hacia un lado.

¿Qué? – Rose solo pudo decir totalmente sorprendida.

Más soldados esqueléticos aparecían, rodeándolos en el acto – lo que nos faltaba – decía molesto Break, le urgía llegar donde Vincent y salvarla, para que ahora aparecieran más estorbos.

Cortó dos esqueletos de tajo rápidamente, sus deseos lo estaban desquiciando, estaba harto de tanta interferencia – "si hubiera aunque sea un indicio de su paradero" – pensaba frustrado.

De repente, algo en su dedo menique le llamó la atención - ¿qué es esto? – un hilo rojo estaba amarrado y se extendía hacia una dirección, un esqueleto apareció de la nada y se disponía a darle muerte pero Ran lo cortó en dos antes de que lograra su cometido.

¡Break no te distraigas! – Break estaba seguro que esto tenía que ver con el sello que había hecho Maya antes.

Creo que sé dónde está Vincent – dijo Break.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – interrogó Ran.

Ni idea – Break cortó a los que estaban delante de él.

Bien...da igual – Ran cortó otro soldado esquelético.

Adelántate – le dijo Ran.

¿Y esos esqueletos? – preguntó Break.

Yo me encargo de ellos – Ran guardó su espada – date prisa o yo iré a rescatarla – le dijo desafiante, Break empezó a correr.

Idiota, yo lo haré – dijo Break dejándolos atrás.

* * *

><p>Sory esperaba impacientemente – solo un poco más – escuchó un aleteo y volteó, encontrándose frente a frente con su hermana mayor – Maya…-dijo seria Sory.<p>

Esmer espera mi señal – dijo Maya y Esmer voló hacia la enorme antena.

¿Aún piensas detenerme?, sabes que no puedes hacerlo a estas alturas – dijo Sory con una sonrisa arrogante.

Aún puedo…- dijo Maya, sacando el libro negro que antes había estado en el poder de Vincent.

Ya veo…- dijo Sory caminando a distancia prudencial de Maya - ¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso? – la miró.

Maya abrió el libro y con una pequeña cuchilla, se hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano, un sello extraño apareció debajo de ella – me las jugaré – fue envuelta en un manto de humo blanco, Sory se puso en guardia.

Hermana no me has dejado otra opción – la voz de Maya sonaba como la de una mujer adulta, un trueno fue disparado hacia Sory de manera sorpresiva, apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

Imposible…- el humo se disipó, mostrando a una mujer de la misma edad que Sory – no me digas que…- Maya no la dejó terminar de hablar, atacó despiadadamente con fuego ahora, Sory levantó una marejada de agua para evitar que llegara a ella el ataque.

Tonta…- sonrió Maya al situarse detrás de ella – siempre fue mejor que tú en combate directo – la velocidad de Maya había aumentado notablemente, Sory solo podía seguirle a medias su ritmo debido a Leviatán, estaba drenando algo de su poder también.

Maya con la daga cortó el costado de Sory, esta dio una patada hacia atrás para alejarla - ¡maldita! – dijo completamente furiosa. Salió mucha sangre pero al instante se empezó a curar, había tenido que usar la fuerza vital de su sobrina para ello. Maya observó lo que sucedió con molestia, ya su cuerpo le empezaba a doler masivamente, debía acabar con esto rápido.

Sory la miró sonriente, pero la expresión no duró mucho en su rostro, se sintió mareada - ¿qué?

Maya la observó – estas envenenada – dijo apareciendo frente a Sory y golpeándola contra la pared, resquebrajándola de paso. Sory escupió sangre y trató de zafarse de ella, Maya la miró severamente, Sory pudo observar que el rostro de Maya tenía partes que empezaban a romperse.

Por eso tenías todo ese poder – dijo Sory.

Maya la abrazó – nunca hubiera querido que esto sucediera…- Sory sentía líquido tibio en su cuello, Maya tomó la daga.

Lo siento Sory…realmente lo siento – más lagrimas caían por su rostro, la daga brilló de un rojo intenso. Maya pronunció unas palabras inentendibles e incrustó la daga en la espalda de Sory.

¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?, te odio…- Sory lloraba enojada, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en cenizas hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

Lo siento…- Maya con lo último de su fuerza levanta su mano y lanza una bola de fuego al aire, Esmer la vio y concentró su energía nuevamente teniendo como blanco la antena de poder. Disparó con toda su fuerza y la antena cedió, un gran estruendo se sintió por toda la isla.

Maya miró la luz del impacto – todo queda en tus manos Break…- su cuerpo empezaba a deshacerse y convertirse en cenizas.

Nunca pensé que moriría de esta forma – río Maya – ni siquiera pensé que moriría – dijo recordando que ya tenía más de cien años, el hechizo que había usado exigía como pago, la vida y cuerpo del que lo usara.

Maya ya no podía ver nada y con su último aliento dijo – Vineth…espero que seas feliz… - esbozó una sonrisa la cual fue lo último desapareció de ella.

* * *

><p>Vincent abrió los ojos repentinamente, le había parecido escuchar la voz de Maya - ¿Dónde estoy? – miró la luz roja y recordó todo lo que había acontecido.<p>

Notó que la luz roja casi desaparecía y que su fuerza regresaba poco a poco – bien – se concentró un poco y pudo forma una bola de fuego que quemó la cerradura de uno de sus grilletes - ¡duele! – se había quemado por accidente.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar a su mano y nadó a toda velocidad hacia arriba, vio un hilo rojo que señalaba hacia algo arriba, lo siguió con más ahínco.

Break había llegado a un pozo extraño, el hilo señalaba que Vincent estaba abajo, vio que algo salió a la superficie - ¡Vincent! – Break corrió a la orilla y trató de sacar a Vincent pero algo la empezó a jalar.

¿Qué? – Vincent miró hacia las aguas oscuras – es la criatura que estaba abajo – unas garras enorme arrastraban a Vincent hacia el agua nuevamente llevándose a Break de paso.

Una voz de ultratumba se sintió por toda la isla – no dejaré que interfieran…- las aguas oscuras brillaban de color azul, una energía maligna se sintió por todas partes.

* * *

><p><strong>Que acontecimientos tan sorprendentes, Maya y Sory han muerto, dejando al único verdadero enemigo, ¿qué harán Break y Vincent?, ¿cómo escaparan?<strong>

**En el siguiente capítulo, acabará este final DX.**

**PD: hay otro dibujo de Ran en la página de Leo y Escribo fics 8D**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	24. Lazos Parte II Final 1

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**PRIMER FINAL**

**CAPITULO 24: LAZOS PARTE 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Qué? – Vincent miró hacia las aguas oscuras – es la criatura que estaba abajo – unas garras enorme arrastraban a Vincent hacia el agua nuevamente llevándose a Break de paso.

Una voz de ultratumba se sintió por toda la isla – no dejaré que interfieran…- las aguas oscuras brillaban de color azul, una energía maligna se sintió por todas partes.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Eran arrastrados sin piedad hacia las profundidades de esas oscuras aguas, Break desenvainó su espada y atacó a la garra que los jalaba. Pero no cortó nada, era como si solo la criatura no estuviera o fuera solo humo negro.

¿Pero qué demonios? - Break no entendía que sucedía. Unos ojos intensamente rojos y enormes aparecieron delante de los dos, un olor a muerte los invadió y más que todo…sentían mucho miedo. Sintieron que alguien más entró en el pozo.

¡Break sujeta mi mano! – Ran gritaba completamente espantado al ver la enorme entidad. Break jaló nuevamente a Vincent y tomó la mano de Ran, inmediatamente fueron subidos por medio de una enorme enredadera hacia la superficie. Esmer golpeó con su cola la garra siniestra y esta se sumergió al pozo nuevamente.

¿Qué rayos era eso? – preguntó Ran que aún no salía de la impresión.

Ni idea…- Break miró el agua – pero creo que va a salir – el suelo empezó a desquebrajarse debajo de ellos, Esmer gruñó indicando que subieran porque las cosas se pondrían feas.

Esmer sobrevoló la isla y está al instante comenzó a hundirse - esto parece bueno – decía un poco esperanzada Rose, pero no le duró mucho el sentimiento.

Las aguas oscuras se extendían por el mar y entonces una presión se sintió nuevamente pero más fuerte que antes – ya viene…- decía Vincent completamente fuera de sí, estaba siendo afectada por el poder de la presencia maligna.

Break inmediatamente la abrazó y se calmó un poco - ¡ineptos, no dejaré que todo lo que he trabajado sea por nada! – de las aguas surgió la figura de un enorme dragón negro de ojos rojos, que prácticamente los rodeaba con su largo cuerpo.

Esmer parecía una pulga a lado de la enorme entidad que los miraba fijamente – veo que tienen algo de poder…- a todos les recorrió un intenso escalofrío.

¡Esmer sácanos de aquí! – gritó Ran. Esmer salió volando a una velocidad impresionante, llevándose el agua a su paso, pero el dragón los seguía de muy cerca y con poco esfuerzo.

Criaturas patéticas, no podrán escapar de mi – el dragón se levantó y prácticamente envolvió toda su cola sobre Esmer y abrió su gran boca tragándoselos del viaje. El dragón dio varios vueltas y se enroscó en el aire, comenzaba a absorber la energía para despertar completamente, al Sory morir, había perdido el suministro de energía. Empezó a disminuir de tamaño rápidamente hasta quedar siendo un niño con ojos negros que parecían absorber.

Sory ¿qué paso con tu voluntad? ¿No dijiste qué me servirías por siempre? – pensaba molesto mientras alzaba las manos.

¡Alzate mar, devora todo a tu paso, te lo pide Lavangi tu señor! – el mar comenzó a abrirse en dos, en el fondo podía verse al Leviatán hundido.

Todavía puedo hacer algo…- sonreía el siniestro infante mientras veía el caos que comenzaba a formar.

Adentro en una especie de dimensión dentro de Lavangi, todos flotaban dormidos en su interior, Break fue el primero en despertarse y fue inmediatamente donde Vincent.

Vincent despierta – dijo tocando su cara suavemente.

¿Qué pasa?...déjame dormir – Break suspiró.

Fuimos devorados – dijo Break tratando de ser paciente. Los demás despertaron completamente desorientados y débiles.

Me siento mal – Ran fue el primero en quejarse.

Estamos siendo digeridos – dijo Esmer ajustándose las gafas, había regresado a su forma temporal.

¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Kai mirando a su alrededor, parecía a simple vista que estuvieran en una burbuja que flotaba sobre la nada.

Esto es horrible – dijo Vincent, pegándose a la superficie de la esfera donde se encontraban, no podían creer que después de tanto, todo había terminado de tan horrenda forma.

Hubo un silencio deprimente en el aire – así que esto termina así – dijo Ran deprimido.

Rey imbécil no digas eso – trató Break de levantar su ánimo por alguna razón.

No me digas así, ni siquiera al final de todo me respetarás – decía en voz baja Ran indignado.

¿Rey? – Break sentía que olvidaba algo.

¡Cierto! – Break sobresaltó a todo el mundo.

Tu madre te mandó saludos y me dio esto – sacó una bolsita que contenía una llave de plata – dijo que era el presente de Rey – todos los miraron interrogantes – no sé qué significa – dijo Break suspirando.

El rey actual es Ran – dijo Kai pensativo – ¿no debería accionarlo él con su sangre o algo así? - Kai preguntó mirando a Ran.

Nada perdemos con intentar – dijo Rose haciendo un rápido corte en la muñeca de Ran sin avisarle antes, por eso la sangre salió rápidamente.

¡Estás loca! – decía Ran entre sollozos - ¿para que me revives si tratas de matarme? – Rose lo ignoró y puso su sangrante muñeca sobre la llave.

La llave empezó a brillar intensamente y se elevó sobre ellos – funcionó – decía Ran asombrado – claro que lo iba a hacer, es idea mía – dijo Kai sonriente.

La energía oscura alrededor de ellos comenzó a ser absorbida por la llave rápidamente, Lavangi inmediatamente empezó a retorcerse del dolor - ¿qué está pasando? – necesitaba sacar eso que le causaba dolor.

Apareció un vórtice y expulsó a su comida más reciente, todos fueron expulsados y cayeron al vacío. Esmer nuevamente pudo transformarse y llevarlos a todos sobre su espalda.

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – dijo Lavangi casi perdiendo la compostura.

Nada que no te merezcas – contestó Break totalmente molesto, tocó la espalda de Esmer para que le diera el último golpe.

Esmer con un coletazo envió a Lavangi de vuelta al gran pozo - ¡me vengaré! – dijo con voz deforme y monstruosa. La llave brilló cerrando el gran pozo y haciendo que este se hundiera en las profundidades del mar, todos suspiraron aliviados y se tiraron cansados sobre Esmer.

Oye…la llave no desaparece – dijo Vincent señalando la luz.

Es cierto…- Break la miró un poco interrogante.

De un momento a otro la luz había desaparecido - ¿Dónde está? – Break la buscaba con la vista.

¡Está aquí! – dijo Vincent, viendo el brillo frente a ella, la llave cambió de forma y se extendió hasta formar un vórtice.

Esmer gruñó y Ran la miró incrédulo – dice que este es un regalo del rey, con esto podrán regresar a su mundo – dijo Ran con un poco de pesar.

Así que esto es un adiós después de todo – dijo Rose levantándose – seamos breves, esa cosa supongo que no esperará mucho – dijo Rose mirando a Break.

Esperaba un abrazo o algo cursi, pero lo que vino lo dejó en el suelo – extrañaré azotarte con Kuma, fuiste mi mejor estudiante – Break quería asesinarla, se levantó y la miró – nos vemos Break – Rose sonrió.

Kai miró a Vincent, miradas de odio aparecieron al instante – aún tenía que hacerte morder el polvo sabandija – dijo Vincent recordando lo que le había hecho con Rawr al principio.

Cuando quieras – le contestó Kai, ambos desviaron la mirada molestos.

Break miró a Esmer – tengo que agradecerte mucho, si no hubieras aparecido ese día, no hubiéramos avanzado mucho – Esmer gruñó.

Dijo que gracias a ti – tradujo Ran. Ran miró a Break y este le devolvió la mirada.

Se un buen rey por favor y trata de no casarte con la primera loca que veas – dijo Break riéndose pero un dolor en su pie lo hizo callar, Vincent lo había pisado intencionalmente.

Digo lo mismo que el desperdicio de espacio universal – empezó Vincent – como eres la única familia que me queda, trata de no hacer tonterías, es suficiente morir una vez – se acercó lo abrazó, Ran se sintió feliz y correspondió.

Espero que te vaya bien tía – Vincent lo pisó.

Evita decirme así – contestó Vincent. Vincent se separó y se puso a lado de Break, el portal prácticamente los absorbió hacia él y todo se volvió penumbras.

* * *

><p>Break abrió pesadamente los ojos - ¡Break! ¡Break! – alguien lo llamaba insistentemente.<p>

¿Sharon? – dijo Break.

Hasta que al fin despiertas, nos tenías a todos preocupados – decía Sharon mientras le daba abanicazos.

¿Dónde estaban? – empezó Gil hablando.

Los estuvimos buscando durante dos meses – Gil se sentó a lado de Vincent.

Break abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Vincent…tu?

Vincent se levantó – Nii-san, ya me siento mejor, debo irme – dijo un poco inestable.

¡Espera! – Break se fue detrás. Los presentes quedaron extrañados pero no hicieron nada, mientras Vincent bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Debí saber que esto sucedería – pensaba un poco con molestia, pero ya estaba cayendo rápidamente en la resignación.

¡Vineth! – gritó Break para ver si así lograba detenerle.

Sabes que ya no lo soy… ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por el hecho de volver a ser hombre? – bajó los escalones hasta donde estaba Vincent.

Pues claro…ya olvida todo – Vincent se sentía molesto completamente, pero era obvio que sucedería esto, pero le fastidiaba estar así por aquello.

Break adivinó lo que pensaba y se acercó más - ¿ves esto? – señaló su dedo menique donde resaltaba un hilo rojo que solo era visible para los dos.

Vincent afirmó con su mirada - ¿crees que por el simple y tonto hecho de que seas hombre te dejaré así sin más?, no suelo dejar a las mujeres locas con las que me involucro – cruza su menique con Vincent – esto es para siempre, no importa como estemos – se acercó y dio un beso profundo, realmente no importaba nada, el mundo se podía destruir pero él igual estaría seguro de lo que sentía, no había hecho todo ese viaje por gusto.

Su seguridad fue transmitida a Vincent que igual le correspondió – mas te vale que así sea…- rió, la vida de aquí en adelante sería un completo misterio, sin embargo el simple hecho de estar los dos juntos hacia que nada de eso importara.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Estoy llorando como tonta Q-Q, aquí está el final que le prometí a Karimi-chan, espero que te haya agradado, en realidad ya no sé que más decir *tiene emociones reencontradas***

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews X'D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	25. Buen Provecho  Final 2

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**SEGUNDO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 25: BUEN PROVECHO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¡Es el grifo! – dijo Mirso, Ran lo vio y trató de contener su rabia, la majestuosa bestia bajaba poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y le rugió a los soldados restantes que no dudaron en huir - ¿Esmer? – dijo Rose acercándose al grifo, Esmer hizo un ruido como afirmando y después hizo otro – creo que dijo "suban porque ya me voy" – dijo Ran sorprendido de poder entenderle a Esmer en esa forma, Kai y Rose subieron dudosos pero lo hicieron al fin al cabo.

Esmer abrió las alas y despegó a una velocidad impresionante sobre el mar dejando una estela de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Break sentía la presencia de Vincent a medida que se acercaban a una isla totalmente cubierta de nieve, se podía observar una gran tormenta que inmediatamente se hizo sentir con sus bajas temperaturas. La tormenta de un momento a otro comenzó a formar un gran remolino alrededor de la isla, un gran rugido se hizo sentir por todos lados.

Supongo que eso quiere decir que no somos bienvenidos – dijo Rose sacando varios abrigos de su bolsa y dándoselos a cada uno.

Esmer aceleró hacia el remolino, ya que no podía sobrevolarlo - ¡prepárense y sujétense! – gritó Ran, Esmer entró chocándose con los fuertes vientos del mismo.

Empezó a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro e iban a estrellarse contra unas ruinas que había al frente.

Ran sin pensarlo, usó su tótem e hizo que las enredaderas brotaran de su mano y se adhirieran en varios trozos de hielo que había por ahí, sujetó de paso a Esmer con las enredaderas logrando aterrizar forzosamente bien.

Eso estuvo cerca… - suspiró Ran un poco asustado, Break miró a su alrededor - ¿y eso? – dijo el albino al encontrarse con un palacio de hielo.

Los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban en medio de tantas nubes, convertían a la estructura en un hermoso espectáculo de luces.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, Break sabía que debía estar ahí, juraba que había visto por un momento un hilo rojo guiándolo hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Sory veía que la maquina demoniaca ya casi estaba en lo máximo de su potencia, pronto encendería por completo y Pendragón estaría de vuelta.<p>

Miró a Maya y esta le devolvía la mirada furiosa - ¡detén esto de una buena vez! – decía temblando de frío, desde que Leviatán había sido encendido, la temperatura en la isla había bajado súbitamente, si ella estaba así no quería imaginar cómo estaba Vincent.

No lo haré hermana mayor – dijo caminando hacia ella y agachándose a su altura – debo hacer esto, es demasiado importante – Sory sonreía muy feliz, pronto tendría de vuelta el país de su amado rey.

Miraba el pozo recién abierto donde se encontraba Vincent, ya la superficie se empezaba a congelar, una luz roja se podía ver en el fondo – falta poco…- Sory sonrió.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro del castillo que solo era fachada, vieron una gran escalera que daba varias vueltas y que al final no llevaban a ningún lado, en el fondo podía verse una estructura muy extraña - ¿es es una máquina? – preguntó Kai.<p>

Al parecer si…- dijo Break lanzándose a uno de los escalones para ver bien, el hilo rojo se comenzaba a tensar – está cerca…- no entendía que era ese hilo pero sabía que debía seguirlo.

Iba a seguir caminando pero un enorme dragón rojo salió a su encuentro y rugió al frente de él, el dragón trató de aplastarlo de una sola vez pero una enorme garra lo protegió.

Esmer estaba en frente y gruñó fuertemente – dice que sigan, que ella se encarga – dijo Ran traduciendo, aparecieron sus tótem y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente.

Sory sintió el rugido de su dragón – están aquí – dijo molesta, no podía permitir que arruinaran todo.

Un estruendo rompió el silencio del lugar - ¡Maya! ¡Vincent! –gritó Break sobre su lobo.

¡Break! – Maya gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - ¡Vineth está adentro de ese pozo! – dijo casi sin voz, sentía que desfallecía, el sello le quitaba sus fuerzas. Break miró el pozo, se acercó sin reparo de la presencia de Sory, ella lo miró indignada e iba hacia él cuando Rose, Ran y Kai se pusieron en su camino.

¿Nos recuerdas? – dijo sonriente Kai, debían vengarse por el incidente de veinte años atrás.

Los tres mocosos…-dijo con desprecio, miró a Ran inmediatamente – así que ahora eres el rey de Pendragon…- dijo notando la batalla de Esmer y su dragón, solo el rey elegido podía llamar al grifo.

Break se acercó a la superficie de hielo, le indicó a Wolf que tratara de romper el hielo pero no parecía servir, se percató que había algo tibio debajo del hielo, sentía escalofríos por alguna razón.

¡Break usa la llave! – gritó Maya mientras respiraba con dificultad. Break recordó lo que le había dado Alexia y lo sacó del bolsillo, inmediatamente la llave se deshizo en mil pedazos que se pegaron al hielo. Break sintió que toda la superficie debajo de él cedía, sumergiéndose en las aguas oscuras del pozo. Lo primero que se pudo dar cuenta, es que podía respirar aún estando bajo el agua, la luz roja que había ahí abajo, casi lo deja ciego por lo intensa que era.

Más abajo pudo vislumbrar unos cabellos rubios que reconocía muy bien - ¡Vincent! – nadó de alguna forma y pudo llegar a ella, estaba completamente dormida. Vio las cadenas que mantenían sus brazos cautivos, hizo aparecer a Wolf que con sus garras cortó fácilmente las cadenas pero inmediatamente una presencia asesina hizo desaparecer su tótem. Volteó y unos ojos rojos lo miraban, una garra enorme se dirigía hacia él para aplastarlo como cucaracha.

¿Qué? – solo pudo formular, pero un resplandor no dejó que llegara la garra. Un escudo de luz estaba frente a él, iluminando todo revelando un enorme dragón negro que estaba incompleto, la llave estaba protegiéndolo y dándole tiempo para escapar. Aprovechó esto y subió nadando con Vincent a la superficie, Maya fue la primera en verlos, vio que la batalla entre Sory y la triada había comenzado.

¡Muérete ya bruja! – Rose hacía que Kuma diera un manotazo a Sory que lo repelía con un trozo de hielo que hacía aparecer delante de ella. Rawr con Kai encima, se lanzaron sobre ella para intentar aplastarla pero esta desapareció de su vista.

¡No me subestimes niño! – una bola de fuego golpeó a Kai, este cayó varios metros.

¡Kai! – gritó Ran. No había manera de combatirla, estaba a un nivel completamente diferente, pensaba preocupado Ran, ya había logrado sacar a Maya del sello.

Esto no se ve bien – dijo pensando en voz alta mientras miraba la pelea, Break se acercó con Vincent aún dormida - ella no reacciona – dijo Break completamente agitado.

Maya se acercó débilmente – ya entró en ese estado…está entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos…- dijo Maya a punto de entrar en llanto pero se contuvo.

Vio que Leviatán ya casi estaba listo, se guiaba de la intensidad de la luz roja en el pozo que en unos instantes se veía atenuada por la luz de la llave, que aún seguía conteniendo a la feroz bestia que residía allá abajo.

¡Dejó de respirar! – dijo Break que aún la tenía en brazos, no podía creer que esto pasara ahora.

¡Vineth resiste! – Maya le agarró la mano sin saber qué hacer, la angustia no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Ran veía todo sin poder hacer nada, se sentía completamente impotente, pasó su mirada a la pelea que se llevaba con Sory – cada vez se hace más fuerte – dijo Ran en alta voz.

¡Eso es! – gritó Maya – Break recuéstala en el suelo – Maya comprobó si su corazón aún latía, pero para su horror, ya no lo hacía – no nos queda tiempo – miró a Sory, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería horrible.

Ran dame tu espada – dijo Maya que ya se veía pálida, Ran obedeció.

¿Qué harás? – preguntó Break.

Algo peligroso…también necesitaré tu ayuda – dijo Maya haciendo un corte en la mano de Vincent – dame tu mano – le indicó a Break.

Maya hizo un corte en la mano de Break e inmediatamente juntó las dos manos – todo queda en tus manos…- Maya formuló algunas palabras inteligibles y Break sintió un mareo que lo hizo caer inconsciente.

¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Ran.

Ha muerto…- decía Maya preocupada, Ran no dijo más y solo se sentó a esperar un milagro.

La batalla contra Sory seguía, esta ya había notado que habían bloqueado a Lavangi en el pozo, trató de llegar pero Kuma se lo impidió y Rawr le dio un coletazo que la envió contra una pared.

¡Malditas sabandijas! – Sory silbó sonoramente y enseguida su dragón rojo apareció seguido de Esmer que mordió su cola y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Esmer rugió y miró a Sory – ah…tú…-dijo molesta Sory, el dragón volvió a levantarse y se lanzó contra Esmer.

Rawr y Kuma aparecieron sobre Sory y otro estruendo se sintió en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Break caminaba por un bosque lleno de telarañas - ¿qué es este lugar? – se sentían risitas en el ambiente, un leve escalofrío lo recorrió.<p>

Llegó a un claro, que era iluminado con una tenue luz de una luna roja – esto es tétrico…- siguió caminando hasta ver una gran fila de personas.

Caminó entre ellos y vio que Vineth estaba entre ellos - ¡Vincent! – trató de agarrar su mano pero solo la traspasó.

¿Pero qué…? – miró su mano.

No puedes tocarla…ella ya está en camino al más allá – dijo una voz que le era familiar, volteó hacia la persona.

Había un Vincent pero en su versión hombre parado tranquilamente mirando la fila con poco interés - ¿Vincent? – Break no entendía nada.

Vincent hombre suspiró – técnicamente lo soy pero no a quien conoces…este lugar…por decirlo así…es otra dimensión…solo que esto sirve como repositorio de almas, de todas las dimensiones existentes – trató de explicar lo más entendiblemente posible – no es extraño que yo tenga varias versiones en cada una de ellas, es triste pensar que ya morí en una dimensión – veía a Vineth que seguía caminando inexpresivamente.

Creo que entendía…- decía Break mientras estaba impresionado con la nueva explicación del mundo de los muertos que acababa de escuchar - ¿cómo puedo sacarla de ahí? – preguntó Break.

No puedes…está prohibido – dijo Vincent un poco amargosamente – estoy en las mismas – Vincent miraba a alguien en la fila con cabello negro y de espalda.

Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…- se miró la mano que había sido recién cortada, Vincent miró la mano de Break y luego miró la mano sangrante de su otro yo mujer.

Aún hay algo – sonrió Vincent – te ayudaré si haces algo por mi también – dijo el rubio con sonrisa enigmática.

Break no le quedaba de otra – está bien… - aceptó.

Puedo ver que tienes un vinculo de sangre con ella y algo más…- Vincent dio una mirada fija, casi era como si lo leyera, Break no le agradaba esta situación bizarra.

Solo debes concentrarte en agarrar su mano, ella está en letargo debido a su muerte repentina, algo me dice que no era su hora…- dijo mirándola – así que cuando lo logres, corre todo lo que puedas y usa esto, antes de que esa cosa te coma – Break lo miró interrogante mientras este le daba una esfera azul.

Ahora ve…- dijo Vincent empujándolo hacia Vineth.

¡Oye! – se volteó pero ya el otro Vincent de un mundo paralelo, ya no estaba ahí. Miró la esfera azul y luego a Vineth, se concentró todo lo que podía e hizo un intento que no funcionó.

Suspiró derrotado y la miró – eres un problema hasta para ser rescatada…- dijo Break – normalmente esperaría que respondieras a eso – dijo aún más frustrado, ya quería que todo esto terminara, realmente todo se había complicado desde que habían llegado a ese mundo, había descubierto cosas de sí que no había imaginado.

Miró a Vincent que seguía sumida en su letargo mientras daba otro paso, esto no era justo, nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora lo era, se sentía culpable, todo este tiempo siempre había juzgado a Vincent y ya por fin veía que todo lo malo de su personalidad, aunque era afín con la mayoría de ella, era producto de esta broma de mal gusto del destino.

Al fin entendía todo y cuando al fin lo hacía, el destino le sacaba esto, ver a quien amaba en la fila hacia el más allá con el rostro más inexpresivo que pudiera imaginar, se sentía amargamente infeliz, no poder tocarla y agarrar su mano para llevársela de ahí.

Al fin te entiendo…- dijo llevando su mano a la de ella.

Break…- Break pudo agarrar su mano y escuchar la voz de Vincent que lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, Break la jaló hacia él y la abrazó.

Idiota…al fin me escuchas – dijo tratando de disimular la inmensa felicidad.

Vincent se puso roja por el repentino abrazo – idiota ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo simulando molestia, un rugido interrumpió la reunión.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Vincent.

Ah…ya entiendo porque dijo que corriera – dijo Break comenzando a correr con Vincent mientras algo gigante se dirigía hacia ellos. Debía regresar por donde había venido, el gigante llevaba muchos esqueletos guindados en su cuerpo, eso le daba un toque tétrico.

Mientras desde un lugar lejano, Vincent hombre miraba todo – te dije que corrieras apenas lo lograras…- miró a alguien a su lado.

Vamos Nii-san…- dijo jalando a alguien con él, mientras empezaban a desaparecer – me alegra que existan los mundos paralelos…siempre hay alguien que puede ser útil – el rubio desapareció con su acompañante – buena suerte…

Break seguía corriendo con Vincent mujer, habían por fin llegado al bosque de telarañas pero aún el gigante los perseguía sin descanso, Break sacó la esfera azul que el otro Vincent le había dado, esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, iluminando todo en ese lugar.

La bestia no pudo ver hasta después de buen rato, para comprobar que no había nadie, no le quedó de otra que regresarse a seguir con sus labores.

Aún no podían con Sory, cada vez era más poderosa, Maya miraba con angustia la llave que apenas podía ya contener a Lavangi en el pozo, si se rompía la llave no habría manera de hacer frente al poder de ese demonio en el estado en que estaban.

Una esfera azul apareció en medio de Break y Vincent en el aire, Sory se detuvo y se tocó el pecho, sentía que se empezaba a quemar rápidamente, la esfera brilló con mucha intensidad y cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>Vincent y Break abrieron lentamente los ojos – me duele la cabeza…- se quejó Vincent apenas se sentó.<p>

Ahh…me siento cansado por alguna razón – dijo Break mirando la esfera azul a lado de él, tomándola en sus manos para comprobar que no había sido solo un sueño raro lo que había vivido.

Maya abrazó a Vincent - ¡Vineth! – dijo emocionada.

¿Qué pasa? – decía Vincent sin entender nada. Sory empezó a debilitarse rápidamente mientras que Rawr lograba por fin asestarle un buen golpe que la estrelló contra el suelo, Maya la miró. El cuerpo de Sory comenzó a quemarse y esta miró a donde estaba Vincent.

¡Deberías estar muerta! – dijo tratando de acercarse.

Si ella vivía entonces Sory moriría de nuevo, las llamas se extendían más - ¡Maya! – decía aún más furiosa.

¡Termínenla! - gritó Maya desesperada, la llave se había roto. Kuma, Rawr y Wolf atacaron todos a la vez, una gran nube de polvo se levantó en ese lugar. La nube se disipó, revelando a una desfalleciente Sory que apenas y quedaba algo de su cuerpo.

¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! – sin fuerzas para poder regenerarse, Sory desapareció sin más, dejando solo cenizas. Leviatán se detuvo y el pozo donde estaba Lavangi se cerró, hundiéndose en la nieve junto con la llave que selló la entrada.

Terminó…- dijo Ran sin creerlo, nadie podía creerlo, habían pasado por tanto esos dos meses.

¡Genial! – gritó Rose cayendo exhausta sobre la nieve.

¡Ya podré hacer el vago de nuevo! – se tiró también Kai.

Lo hacías de todas formas – contestó Rose.

Cállate…- le respondió Kai.

Break iba a decir algo pero se sintió mareado de repente – Vincent…- algo decía que dijera lo que iba a decir ya, la esfera azul empezaba a brillar.

Te amo…- dijo Break.

Vincent sufría los mareos también – te dije que no quería cosas cursis…pero igual te amo…- la esfera iluminó todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Break sintió una palmadita en la cara – oye Break, no te quedes dormido por ahí, ¿estás imitando a cierta persona? – dijo Sharon con un abanico en mano como último recurso si Break no despertaba a la primera.<p>

Break notó esto y se alejó por instinto - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó desorientado, buscaba al rey imbécil por todas partes.

¿Y Ran, Maya, la mujer demonio y el otro que no me acuerdo como se llama? – Sharon no entendía nada.

¿Aún estas dormido Break? – le jaló una mejilla.

Ahh…ignóralo, solo está haciendo una de sus tontas bromas – dijo Gil que movía a alguien que estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

No puedes quedarte así en cualquier parte – levantó a la persona, revelando a una mujer rubia.

¿Vincent? – Break no creía lo que veía.

¿Vincent?...enfermo mental, soy Vineth – dijo indignada.

Pero tú…Maya y lo otro – dijo Break y Vineth lo miró completamente espantada.

¿Cómo sabes lo que soñé? – ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Break fuera brujo.

Gil y Sharon escuchaban la charla de dos personas completamente desorientadas mientras tomaban té – no me voy a meter – dijo Gil.

Yo menos – contestó Sharon.

Vineth y Break se miraron confundidos y al no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a lo que creían que había pasado - ¿recuerdas lo que dije al final del sueño? – se preguntaron los dos sin mirarse.

Se volvieron a mirar - ¡claro que sí! – se volvieron a quedar mudos mirándose.

¿Entonces porque no…? – Break la miró.

Me parece bien – contestó ella mientras lo miraba, ambos caminaban hacia la puerta mientras torpemente se agarraban las manos, para ellos era mejor no entrar en detalles y hacer lo que el momento exigía. Al final eso era lo que querían, sueño o no, estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era lo que importaba.

Sharon… ¿qué fue eso? – dijo Gil en shock traumático, las dos personas más maquiavélicas que conocía, acababan de salir como una especie bizarra de pareja.

Sharon lo miró – es amor…supongo – ella aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>XDDDDD al final les dio igual las explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado, aprovecharían el tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el final de petición + mis emociones random del momento, el tercer final la otra semana, prepárense D8..<strong>

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	26. Despedidas Final definitivo

**Al fin llegamos al tercer final :3, Anita-chan8, sobre tu duda, supuestamente todo había sido un sueño, pero en esa realidad, Vincent era Vineth desde el principio D:, muy loco…**

* * *

><p><strong>KARMA PARA DOS<strong>

**TERCER FINAL**

**CAPITULO 26: DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¡Es el grifo! – dijo Mirso, Ran lo vio y trató de contener su rabia, la majestuosa bestia bajaba poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y le rugió a los soldados restantes que no dudaron en huir - ¿Esmer? – dijo Rose acercándose al grifo, Esmer hizo un ruido como afirmando y después hizo otro – creo que dijo "suban porque ya me voy" – dijo Ran sorprendido de poder entenderle a Esmer en esa forma, Kai y Rose subieron dudosos pero lo hicieron al fin al cabo.

Esmer abrió las alas y despegó a una velocidad impresionante sobre el mar dejando una estela de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Una enorme maquina se levantaba en el cielo, muchos aros giraban a su alrededor, impidiendo acercarse fácilmente.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Break al ver tan enorme estructura.

Creo que es Leviatán – contestó Rose un poco nerviosa. Los aros cada vez giraban más rápido, haciendo una corriente enorme que los alejaba, Esmer le costaba mantenerse en el aire. Adentro se podía apreciar una esfera celeste que cada vez crecía haciendo que los aros se expandieran más.

Hay que entrar – dijo Break ya desesperándose, Esmer dejó que los aros pasaran y aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar entre ellos de manera veloz.

Pero una bola de fuego los recibió – pero mira quienes aparecen – decía Sory sobre un enorme dragón rojo.

¡¿Dónde está Vincent?! – gritó Break molesto.

Ella será el sacrificio para activar por completo a Leviatán – dijo con sorna Sory, Break sentía que su furia aumentaba y estaba a punto de atacarla.

Déjenmela a mi – dijo Ran serio, todos lo miraron – yo me encargaré de ella – ustedes entren y saquen a mi amada tía de ahí adentro – Rose lo miró molesta.

No te hagas el héroe tonto, yo también me quedo – dijo Rose dando a entender que Kai y Break debían entrar.

Está bien – Break subió sobre Rawr junto con Kai, el enorme animal dio un salto enorme y entró a la esfera de luz.

Ran miró al dragón frente a él pero no vio a Sory - ¡allá! – señaló Rose, una figura entraba en la esfera también. Nuevamente una bola de fuego era disparaba hacia ellos, la evadieron a gran velocidad haciendo que Rose perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacio.

¡Rose! – Esmer se lanzó en picada para alcanzar pero el dragón la embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Ran también cayera - ¡maldición! – se concentró mientras caía y una enredadera empezó a crecer de su mano, sujetando a Rose por la cintura.

Se acercó a ella y la sujetó mientras caían – jeh, que loco – dijo Rose complacida con la hazaña demente que intentaba hacer Ran.

Ran la miró – vale la pena – dijo sonriente haciendo que Rose se sonrojara y mirara hacia otra parte.

Tonto…- solo pudo articular sonrojada.

Ran miró arriba y vio que Esmer se batía en una violenta pelea con el dragón – tengo una idea, necesitaré tu ayuda – miró a Rose y seguidamente extendió su mano hacia arriba extendiendo las enredaderas hacia su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Break y Kai habían caído en un bosque en donde se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado – ¿cómo es esto posible? – decía Kai boquiabierto.<p>

Vio que a lo lejos se veía un palacio enorme - ¿estarán ahí? – preguntó Kai comenzando a caminar, pero una bola de fuego lo atacó.

¡¿Todo el mundo tiene que atacar con bolas de fuego?! – dijo Kai indignado evadiéndola.

No dejaré que pasen – Break y Kai sacaron a sus tótems para enfrentarse con Sory que los había seguido hasta ahí, era probable que no pudieran con ella, ahora que tenía la energía vital de Vincent.

Sory vio a las dos imponentes sombras frente a ella - ¿creen que me vencerán? – dijo Sory comenzando a emanar una energía oscura – no puedo dejar que todo se pierda llegados a este punto – empezó a aumentar de tamaño rápidamente. Su cuerpo fue transformándose en una enorme criatura con cuernos, que lanzaba llamas azules.

¡Corre! – los dos saltaron juntos a sus tótem rápidamente. Estaban frente a un gran demonio.

¡Corramos! – pero Sory en su forma bestial se puso en su camino y exhaló una enorme cantidad de fuego azul delante de ellos.

A duras penas pudieron evadir el ataque y esconderse detrás de una gran roca – bien, esto está fuera de nuestra liga – decía pasmado Kai.

¿Cuál es el ataque de tu lagartija monstruosa? – Kai lo miró como alguien que hubieran insultado.

¡No es una lagartija monstruosa! – replicó Kai y luego se puso a pensar.

Puede usar veneno – dijo Kai mirando a Break, este sonrió.

Me parece perfecto – dijo Break preparando a Wolf.

* * *

><p>Vincent abría los ojos lentamente, notando que todo era de color rojo intenso, estaba en un espacio completamente vacío.<p>

Veo que despertaste – dijo la voz de un niño, Vincent pasó su vista a infante.

Eres el que me secuestró…- dijo Vincent poniéndose de pie con dolor. El niño la miró con esos ojos que a cualquiera le causaba terror, tenían algo siniestro que no pasó desapercibido para Vincent. La rubia retrocedió por inercia al sentirlo acercarse a ella.

No temas…no dolerá – su cuerpo no podía moverse, la había paralizado – solo un poco más…- Vincent veía con horror como se acercaba.

¡Aléjate! – gritó nerviosa pero Lavangi no escuchó las suplicas, puso su mano en su vientre – es hora de activar todo – un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía que le arrancaban algo dentro de ella.

Solo debo desaparecer el último obstáculo – hablaba Lavangi con una sonrisa enferma en la cara, la energía roja que estaba por todas parte fue absorbida por Vincent, dejando todo de color blanco pulcro.

El tiempo es mi peor enemigo en este mundo, una vez dentro de ti se empezará a resquebrajar poco a poco – dijo sonriente. Pero antes de que se fuera a preparar todo, notó que había una parte de la piel del brazo de Vincent que comenzaba a romperse como si de una vasija de cerámica se tratara.

Tomó el brazo y lo miró con detenimiento – ¡imposible! – miró molesto a Vincent, no contaba con este repentino acontecimiento, debía buscar un remplazo.

¡Desmon! – el susodicho apareció como una sombra.

Ha fallado, está dentro de ella, sácalo inmediatamente – dijo desapareciendo de ahí Lavangi, Desmon miró a Vincent que lo miraba con rabia.

Lo siento…pero dolerá – dijo él tranquilamente. Gritos de dolor se escucharon en aquel espacio vacío.

* * *

><p>Break sintió una punzada de dolor repentina, no sabía que había sido pero lo hacía sentir más preocupado.<p>

¡Concéntrate! – Kai lo empujaba a un lado para esquivar la cola de Sory, que estaba llenas de púas, un solo toque de ellas y era el fin.

¿Estás listo? – preguntó Break a Kai.

Más que nunca – dijo Kai sonriente mientras corría a un lado de Sory, Break usó a Wolf para subir por el cuerpo de Sory y distraerla. Sory se enfureció e intentó aplastar a Break pero este era más rápido que ella.

¡Ahora! – gritó Break al ver que Sory tenía toda su atención en él. Rawr saltó de un árbol y escupió un líquido corrosivo que llegó a darle a uno de los ojos de Sory, la bestia soltó alaridos de dolor y comenzó a debilitarse debido al veneno.

Sory volvió a su forma humana casi al instante - ¡agárrala! – gritó Kai y Break saltó a donde estaba ella, pero esta no desaprovechó su tiempo y se convirtió en una esfera de luz que huyó del lugar.

Sigámosla – dijo Kai, empezando la persecución de ella, era probable que si la seguían podrían llegar donde estaba Vincent, Break lo siguió con Wolf desde atrás.

* * *

><p>Ran y Rose subían por las enredaderas para quedar sobre el dragón rojo de Sory, ya tenían un plan para contrarrestarlo y avanzar. Era algo suicida pero era lo mejor que tenían, ya que ese dragón los superaba en fuerza y velocidad.<p>

¡Esmer cuando te de la señal lo golpeas! – dijo haciéndole señas.

Ran soltó más enredaderas que rápidamente cubrieron todo el animal – Rose – la miró, y esta apareció a Kuma que tomó una de las tantas enredaderas.

Salta – dijo Rose y su tótem obedeció, haciendo que el dragón empezara a perder el equilibrio, las alas del dragón eran cubiertas cada vez más.

¡Ahora! – dijo Ran a Esmer que vino volando a toda velocidad y lo empujó contra la gran barrera que cubría a Leviatán, entrando por fin al extraño mundo nocturno.

Esmer perdió altitud - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ran, aterrizaron sobre el pasto y Esmer tomó forma humana de nuevo.

Parece que este lugar tiene un fuerte hechizo que no permite tomar las formas originales de lo que entre aquí – dijo Esmer tocándose la frente.

Rose sacó a Kuma – entonces vamos – dijo ella ayudando a Esmer a subir en él – nos queda un largo camino – empezaron a avanzar.

* * *

><p>Maya despertó y vio que el pozo de aguas oscuras estaba abierto, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en busca de Vincent.<p>

Cayendo en un espacio en blanco - ¿qué es este lugar? – su cuerpo se resentía, había usado toda su energía para salir del sello sobre el que había sido puesta.

Vio que al fondo estaba Vincent tirada - ¡Vineth! – se movió como pudo hasta ella y la recostó en sus piernas.

Veía su piel resquebrajada – no puede ser – quería llorar pero aguantó, trató de hacerla reaccionar dándole palmaditas en el rostro – Vineth despierta – sintió unos pasos cerca.

Volteó lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con Sory llena de sangre, su ojo estaba muy mal - ¡Sory! – dijo Maya sorprendida.

Maya… ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo tambaleándose y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Vengo por mi hija – dijo molesta - ¿qué le hicieron? – dijo ella mirándola.

Sory no entendía a que se refería Maya, pero cuando iba a contestarle otro juego de pasos las hicieron voltear – oh Sory, que bueno que estás de vuelta – dijo Lavangi apareciendo de la nada.

Lavangi-sama, necesito más poder, esos imbéciles se las ingeniaron para vencerme – dijo furiosa, Lavangi solo se acercó tranquilamente a Sory.

Ya no puedo darte más – dijo él tomando su quijada para que lo mirara – ya que el tiempo está encerrado en esa chica, de alguna manera, solo me quedas tú – dijo canturreando.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él, Maya aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿encerraste el tiempo en ella? – preguntó en alta voz a Lavangi.

Algo así, pero el proceso falló por un insignificante factor – dijo sonriéndole a Maya.

¿Factor? – miró a Vincent y tocó su frente mientras se concentraba – ella está…- Maya se tapó la boca y sus lagrimas brotaban sin freno.

Vincent abrió los ojos y vio que Maya estaba con ella – mamá…- dijo con dificultad.

Maya la miró – Vineth, por favor trata de irte de aquí – dijo mientras le pasaba algo de su energía restante para que pudiera irse.

Vincent se levantó lentamente y pasó a lado de Lavangi que se burló – de verdad… ¿crees que servirá de algo que vayas? – Vincent siguió caminando.

Eso lo decidiré yo… - dijo Vincent y Maya solo bajó la cabeza sintiéndose impotente. Vincent se perdió en la oscuridad de la salida.

Lavangi regresó su vista a Sory – ya tus deseos se agotaron – él alzó la mano hacia ella – tomaré tu alma para terminar con todo, es lo único que falta - Sory empezó a sentirse débil, no podía huir de él, Lavangi cobraría el precio del contrato que había hecho con ella hace cien años.

Maya trató de levantarse pero solo consiguió arrastrarse hasta llegar a Sory - ¡déjala! – dijo molesta – tú la corrompiste, solo querías su alma desde un principio – Maya sabía que si Leviatán era alimentado con el alma de Sory o de Vincent, todo estaba perdido.

Era un plan b por así decirlo, su familia es perfecta para esta labor, todos los descendientes de ese sujeto tienen un alma poderosa que solo puede hacer funcionar el gran Leviatán – decía Lavangi, nuevamente pasando su vista a Sory que lo miraba aterrada. Para Maya era claro que hablaba de su padre, ya entendía porque de muchas cosas, la razón por la que buscó a Sory era evidente.

Déjala a ella, toma mi alma – dijo Maya sorprendiendo a Sory y a Lavangi.

Es un buen trato, al fin al cabo, la hermana mayor es la más fuerte – dijo mirándola.

Maya se acercó a Sory que la miraba expectante – sé que queda algo bueno en ti, la vida no fue justa pero intenta cambiarlo – dijo dándole un abrazo, los ojos de Maya brillaron de color celeste al instante.

Estaba ante la última visión del futuro que vería antes de morir – sé que habrá una esperanza…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Lavangi puso su mano en la cabeza de Maya y esta se desplomó en el suelo.

Sory vio todo en cámara lenta - ¡Maya! – Sory lloraba desgarradoramente frente al cadáver de Maya, Lavangi solo extendió la esfera naranja que correspondía al alma de Maya y se unió al núcleo de Leviatán que se expandió. Todo el cielo se oscureció de repente, cada parte del mundo en donde estaban y el mundo de donde provenían, podían apreciarse en el cielo de cada uno de ellos. La gente veía aterrorizaba como otra tierra aparecía sobre ellos, hubo pánico en todas partes. Una presión en el aire se sintió por todas partes, Break ya estaba cerca del pozo de aguas oscuras, Break se lanzó sin pensarlo, estaba más que seguro que Vincent estaba abajo.

* * *

><p>Kai solo podía esperar para sacarlos sin en tal caso volvían, la barrera alrededor de Leviatán se había caído gracias a Ran y su grupo, haciendo apreciable lo que pasaba en todas partes.<p>

¿Pero qué demonios? – decía Kai sin creer que estaba ante el fin de todo lo que creía conocer.

* * *

><p>Break quedó en un camino raro que no estaba lleno de agua ni nada por el estilo - ¿qué es esto? – no entendía nada, un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique comenzó a brillar, marcaba el frente.<p>

Siguió por ahí completamente desesperado, al frente podía escuchar unos pasos muy lentos - ¡Vincent! – casi gritó, Break salió al encuentro de Vincent que cayó en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó – por fin…- a Vincent se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazó, pegó su boca muy cerca de su oído para hablar. Break notó que el cuerpo de Vincent se comenzaba a resquebrajar poco a poco, como si estuviera hecha de arcilla, Break se dio cuenta enseguida y cerró los ojos.

Siempre te odie, porque había algo que me llamaba la atención de ti – comenzó Vincent con voz entrecortada, sentía mucho dolor.

Lo mismo digo, sin embargo traté de no estar en tu camino – dijo él recordando todo esos momentos, sentía que pronto pasaría algo.

El dolor aumentaba en Vincent, debía apurarse – Break…yo estaba dispuesta a estar contigo por siempre – más dolor le impedía hablar – yo te amo…y yo – Break la abrazaba y Vincent comenzaba a desaparecer, la presión de los dos mundos en colisión se hacía más grandes, sentía vértigo aunque estuviera sentado en el suelo.

Yo también, no me importaba nada en el mundo Vincent, te amo…- Vincent sonrió y eso fue lo último que pudo apreciar de ella, había desaparecido en miles de partículas doradas que eran arrastradas hacían un gran torbellino que se formó en el cielo.

Las personas caían desmayadas en el suelo sin aire; todo empezaba a cambiar, estructuras, continentes y demás cosas.

Unos pasos atrajeron su vista, Sory estaba parada frente a él, Break solo quería asesinarla pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya nada valía la pena, prefería morir ahí mismo si era necesario.

Unas enredaderas descendieron hasta donde estaban ellos, Sory miró dubitativa que hacer, pero como vio que Break no se movió para tomarla, se acercó lentamente y lo amarró en ella.

Jaló un poco para que comenzaran a subirlo y Sory se agarró del inerte Break, debía salir de ahí de alguna forma, solo estaba en su mente Maya.

Cuando ellos subieron, miraron todos a Sory pero solo la ignoraron y trataron de salir de Leviatán con todas sus fuerzas, vieron a Break regresar solo, eso solo podía significar una cosa, así que no preguntaron nada.

Todo se estaba destruyendo y Leviatán giraba como loco en el aire, Esmer los sacó de ahí como pudo y se salvó de milagro de la onda de choque de las realidades.

Como la profecía de Maya había anunciado dos meses atrás, la gran catástrofe se cumplió al pie de la letra, dos mundos que habían sido uno, volvían a serlo.

Ahora todos debían lidiar con la nueva realidad que se les presentaba, ya que todo era desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿FIN?<strong>

**No lo creo…**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINCE AÑOS MÁS TARDE<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**KARMA PARA DOS: THE REVERSE**

Ahora deben hacer frente al nuevo mundo que tienen, el tiempo fue robado y se ha estancado durante 15 largos años, nuevas conspiraciones y secretos que luchan por llegar a la luz.

**BREAK**

Una de las cosas que más he empezado a odiar, es el maldito tiempo, solo me recuerda cuanto ha pasado desde eso…realmente lo detesto, pero detesto más que no avance…

**RAN**

¿Por qué el tiempo debía de dejar de correr cuando yo no había desayunado? – decía molesto Ran mientras jugaba con su corona.

**ESMER**

Break-san ¿cuánto tiempo planea seguir así? – decía Esmer exasperada mientras veía que Break quemaba los libros que tenía pasajes que le molestaba.

**LAW**

Pertenecer a la corte real, no es nada del otro mundo, son solo muchos ricachones que hacen alarde de su buen vivir – decía molesto, tomando un poco de vino, en ese momento algo llamó su atención.

**REN**

La única forma de sobrevivir, es arrebatándole a los demás, mueres tú o mueren ellos, esa es la ley de la vida – tomó su cartera sin contemplaciones.

**En un mes estará de vuelta Karma con su segunda parte, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y contribuyeron con sus consejos e ideas geniales XD, de verdad aprecio mucho esto, ya que jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos con esta historia QnQ *sentimental*.**

**Ahora algunas curiosidades del fic:**

***El nombre de Karma siempre me gustó para el fic, pero no sabía que más ponerle porque sonaba muy simple así, entonces un día en que estaba en twitter, leí Fideos para dos, pero al estar pensando en el fic, lo que dije fue Karma para dos en vez de fideos, así de la manera más tonta salió el nombre de este fic.**

***Otra curiosidad, es la abundancia de los personajes con nombres que comienzan con la letra R, fíjense y se darán cuenta XD, lo hice sin querer.**

***Siempre que escribo, y tengo que ponerle nombre a un personaje, siempre tomo uno al azar, en el caso de Ran, fue que escuchaba en ese momento el ending de detective conan, entonces al no pensar en nada dije Ran D: y ya me gustaba el significado del nombre, así que lo tome para la historia ;D.**

***Originalmente no planeaba que salieran de Hellan, incluso hasta que salieron de ahí, no se me había ocurrido un nombre para el país de Ran.**

***Es la primera historia en que le hago muchos finales, normalmente siempre tengo uno en mente, pero este fue diferente.**

***Cosa aún más curiosa es que, este fic está relacionado de alguna forma con los demás que escribo, el orden sería: Pendragon, El Secreto de Medusa, Karma para Dos, La ley de la Causalidad, Cadenas Pecadoras, Efecto Mariposa, The Dream Eater y finalmente Karma para Dos: The Reverse. Para aclarar algunas dudas, ya que uso mis personajes en varios fics y hay cosas que hacen en un fic que causa un efecto en otro ;D.**

**Ya termino con mi explicación crack, gracias por leer :3**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
